The Ultimate Saviours
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Ripped from battle and dropped in a world gone mad, Sasuke and Naruto must rekindle their bond not to escape this world but change it. But Sasuke's path out of darkness is not an easy one and Naruto must fight to keep his promises and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Heya folks, Soldier-MS here with a crossover story that there doesnt seem to be much of. Naruto and Ultimate Marvel, now I first got thinking about a crossover with these two franchises when the thought was proposed to me by another fellow author on this site Grumpywinter. Originally I had thought of entering the entire Naruto cast into the middle of Ultimates 1. The original idea was for the Allied Shinobi army shown in the most recent chapters of Naruto were bought to the Ultimate universe because of the clash of Sasuke, Tobi and Kakashi's Sharingans. But the idea was too grand and after reading Ultimate Comics X-men I just had one idea that I felt would be smaller and more doable than my earlier one.

This story takes place in the new relaunched Ultimate universe, just at the beginning. While on the Naruto side of things Sasuke and Naruto have clashed in their expected second clash at the valley of the end. Naruto and Sasuke are both at their current strength levels in the Manga, they have both reached a point in their powers and their maturity where they can fully understand and react to the situation in the Ultimate Marvel universe. Their arrival in the Ultimate Marvel universe is all part of a much bigger scheme, everything in the Ultimate universe beyond the relaunch is going to change. Its not just Naruto and Sasuke's presence, but plot points that I've bought in that I felt shouldnt have been left behind in the original Ultimate Marvel titles, like the Defenders, Hawkowl and Woody and the Ultimate Ghost Rider.

Anyway a preview of what more to expect from this title is also shown at the end of this chapter with the addition of an OST. One thing I do when I brainstorm for ideas is listen to music, so I kind of picture things that I'd include in a story as a giant trailer lol :). Basically picture the last scene you would a Naruto movie trailer double LOL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ultimate Marvel (if I did I would have done things differently...cough...Death of Spider-man...cough)

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 1: Flung

Their battle wasn't spectacular; there were no great explosions or energy crackling around them. They didn't even use jutsu's. But the battle wasn't just a simple blade fight; it was a remembrance. They both remembered their past and the events that led them to this point. One saw a childhood of loneliness, without family or friends to guide him. The other saw a family that was barely happy, a brother he loved and a father he tried to make proud. Yet their childhoods were not what they truly expected. Recently the two teenagers have discovered truths about their lives. One has been strengthened by those truths, while the other questions his life even further.

Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan, but he has discovered that the Fourth Hokage, the man that sealed the nine tailed fox into his body is his father. When learning to control the Kyuubi's incredible Chakra, Naruto met both his parents and in just a few minutes, Naruto knew that he was loved and that his parents were proud. His resolve is stronger than ever.

Sasuke Uchiha is a member of the distinguished Uchiha clan. His family was the most famous ninja clan in the Shinobi world. But his happy family life was torn apart the day his brother betrayed the Uchiha. One night was all it took to drive the Uchiha into ruin and reduce their numbers to two. Sasuke embarked on the path of an avenger, a path that was false. For his brother had in fact acted to defend their village and prevent the Uchiha from launching a coup. Sasuke's resolve is shaken and he hangs of the edge of insanity.

They have been classmates, rivals, teammates and the best of friends. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are different from one another; yet have much more in common than they can believe. Naruto went from being the class clown to hero of the village, and the greatest hope the Shinobi forces have in the Fourth great ninja world. Sasuke was the most promising ninja in the leaf, but left to pursue his path of revenge and in time became the most dangerous Shinobi alive. One is a hero, while the other stands on the brink of being the villain. Both are important in their own way, and both need one another.

Sasuke needs to see that there are still people who care for him, and are willing to fight for him. Naruto needs his best friend back; he wants his friend back more than anything. Even more than he wants to be Hokage, he doesn't want any more people close to him to die. They flip and jump after one another, dodging and blocking one another's attacks. Neither manages to lay one hit on the other. Once Sasuke had broken Naruto's neck, forcing him to bring out all his anger to even the battle. But now at as sixteen year olds they both fight one another as equals. Naruto momentarily clutches the forehead protector in his pocket. He smirks slightly at the thought of forcing it back around Sasuke's head. Sasuke stands indifferent, his eyes changing the red colour, the markings of the Sharingan replacing his pupils.

Their battle is watched by two more, they are the ones that manipulated these events. Kabuto and the masked man known simply as Tobi. The masked man has two different eyes, one bearing the Sharingan of the Uchiha, the other bearing the swirled pattern of the Rinnegan. His Sharingan eye shifts to the Mangekyou as Naruto and Sasuke knock one another back. This is the moment that changes the fates of two worlds forever. Tobi narrows his eyes, looking at the distortions in the sky.

"Fascinating," Kabuto muses.

Tobi remains silent, focusing his attention on Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys both sit in crouched positions. Naruto sits with a duplicate of himself, who swirls a great ball of Chakra into the real Naruto's palm. Electricity sparks around Sasuke, generating a sound similar to the chirping of birds as his fist glows with an electric current. Neither says a thing to the other, they simply run towards each other. Sasuke's eyes shift into the position of the Mangekyou as he leaps towards Naruto. They both jump forward, thrusting their hands forward.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two boys grit their teeth together, Chakra sparking as their attacks collide. Sasuke and Naruto both blinked in confusion as the Chakra in their hands merged, forming a singularity of some kind.

"_Nani!"_ they both said.

Suddenly, the singularity exploded and their whole world was consumed in a devastating light.

* * *

Naruto looked to Sasuke, who was equally as confused as he was. They floated in a white abyss, looking at their surroundings for anyway out.

"_Sasuke, what's happened?" _Naruto asked.

"_What makes you think I know?"_

"Interesting!"

The ominous voice spoke in a dialect that was foreign to them. Yet strangely they both understood exactly what it said. The voice was female, passionate and powerful, yet somewhat frightening, even to Sasuke. They both clutched their heads as flames replaced the white void.

"_KUSO!"_

"_URUSE NARUTO!"_

"Both of you are so fascinating," the flames begun to fade and Naruto and Sasuke both found themselves looking at a man in a black suit, wearing an odd helmet with microscopes covering his eyes.

"Such powers, such evil, it'll be fun to see how you both fall," the black suited man was quickly replaced by the form of a well-dressed man with white streaks in his red hair.

The red haired man laughed as he grew, his skin took on a red tone as rags replaced his clothes. He opened his mouth, seemingly swallowing the two boys.

"_This is one crazy day," _Naruto said.

"_Shut up!"_

They stopped floating, both looking upon a stone pillar. A red eye glowed at the top of the pillar, causing Naruto to shiver.

"_Man, that things creepier than the half naked devil guy!" _the orange clad shinobi said.

"The world will depend on you both," the pillar said.

"_YAAAGH! THE PILLAR JUST TALKED!"_

"_SHUT UP!" _Sasuke snapped at Naruto, looking to the pillar.

"You must help…see what awaits you," the pillars eye glows brighter and bombarded Sasuke and Naruto with images.

They sawa great wave crashing into what was an equally greater city. A gunshot nearly deafened their eardrums as they watched a man in red glasses get shot in the head. Both boys screamed as the images grew more intense with every second, to the point where they cant even see the images anymore. Naruto remembered the colours red and purple, and a limb that may have been an arm. Sasuke only remembered a black void, with two white eyes staring back at him. They both saw a man flying through the air, wearing a red suit with a white H on his chest. He embraces a beautiful black haired woman and as they kiss Sasuke and Naruto both gasped in horror at the ruined city landscape beneath them. The scene shifted and Naruto lowered his head, watching a middle aged woman holding a brown haired boy. He was wearing a strange red and blue costume and had several other people around him, all looking at him as a friend. Again the scene shifted and both boys watched the next scene in horror:

BOOM!

A man shot his own daughter as she slept, spreading her blood over him. Naruto clutched his face, his lips trembling with horror. Sasuke trembled for a different reason. Outrage and hatred burned in his eyes as they shed tears of blood.

"_ENOUGH OF THIS!" _Sasuke yelled.

"This is the world that awaits, do as you please but remember…the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing," the pillar said, its form drifting away.

"_Wait, what do you mean, where are we going? We need to get back home, I still need to keep my promises!" _Naruto's rant was cut short by the feeling of his back slamming into concrete.

Naruto shook his head, getting up off the floor and examining his new surroundings.

"_Man, where the heck am I?" _he wondered, looking at the tall buildings around him.

His eyes suddenly widened as a strange metallic machine was thrown towards him.

"_Kuso!" _Naruto muttered.

* * *

Rogue hadn't had time to alter her battle plan. She didn't mean to hit the blonde haired boy; in fact she wasn't really sure how he got there. He and his raven-haired friend had just appeared in the centre of the havoc she had caused. She had been ordered to do it though; he said that it was imperative that she got the Sentinels attention. The local mutant response division couldn't touch her; their bullets couldn't even hurt her. Before the jeep had crushed him, Rogue had noticed that the boy had spoken Japanese. She knew the language because of the knowledge she had absorbed from Wolverine.

'Logan,' Rogue thought.

She remembered all those that had been lost. Cain Marko and Kurt Wagner, her old Weapon X partners, the X-men were no more. Professor Xavier was dead along with half of his students. The argument of whether mutants could co-exist with humans was effectively over. There was no one left to carry on Xavier's dream. Scott Summers had been assassinated the day he effectively threw Xavier's dream to the wolves and Jean Grey considered herself dead, now going by the moniker Karen Grant. Kitty had disappeared, mainly because of the death of the boy she loved. Spider-man was dead and the whole world seemed to have descended deeper into madness because of it. His death only succeeded in making things worse.

In America it is now legal to shoot someone dead. Simply have evidence of them being a mutant and you can kill them without legal ramifications. For all America's talk of freedom, democracy and human rights it had essentially dehumanised a genetic group. Worst of all mutants across the world are now thought to be the property and responsibility of America, because American scientists essentially created the mutant gene. Mutants like Kitty Pryde once lived with the hope that the normal baseline humans only hated her because they were jealous, that she was the next step in human evolution. But now she discovers that mutants are not evolution, they are an experiment gone wrong and the humans are ashamed of that mistake. The argument Johnny and Bobby are having seem like a blur to her now. She looks at the scene taking place with conflicted feelings. A part of her doesn't want to get involved, another part feels that she is insulting Peter Parker's memory with inaction.

'We mustn't get involved,' she thought.

"Hey, that kid just crawled out from underneath the jeep, and he doesn't have a scratch on him," Bobby said, pointing at his Ipad in shock.

Kitty refocuses her attention on the screen. The two new arrivals both wear the same kind of shoes, and both look equally strange. Apart from the whisker marks the boy looks relatively normal, though Kitty found it strange for him to be wearing a headband. His friend had a look that reminded Kitty of Wolverine, or at least his son Jimmy. The dark haired boy seemed to scowl, whilst at the same time regarding the situation with indifference. While his friend wore black and orange clothes, the dark haired boy had a white shirt and trousers that looked like they came from a samurai. He carried a sword on his hip and wore two brown wrist guards. A white and red fan was sown into the back of the shirt, while the blonde had a red swirl on his shoulder.

"Things are getting bad, someone should…"

"Stop right there Johnny," Kitty said.

"What, I'm just saying someone should…"

"Do something? Yes they should, but not us, you and Bobby both know the arrangement, we stay in the tunnels and only go up once a day for supply runs, we keep our heads down, don't use our powers, don't pretend to be super heroes and stay out of trouble, but more importantly stay alive. And if you forget why we do that then we can visit Peter's grave tomorrow!" Kitty explained, turning her back to the two boys.

"Kitty wait, there's something you need to see," Bobby said, giving her the Ipad.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at the screen, her teeth gritting together with a mix of anger and hesitation. She sees Rogue, a girl she's never really trusted or liked. The brown haired, white streaked girl is fighting MRD forces and quickly getting overrun by sentinels. Kitty slaps her forehead, throwing the pad to the floor as she reaches for her Shroud cloak.

"We get in fast and get her out of there, enough of us have died!" she said, covering her face with the hood and mask.

Bobby and Johnny both smile as they power up. Crystallised ice replaced Bobby's skin while Johnny's body burst into flames. Kitty shook her head at their eagerness, the more things changed the more they seemed to stay the same, at least in some way.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, and in any other circumstance he wouldn't have cared. He saw the brown haired girl, noticing the white streak in her hair. But above all he noticed her remarkable strength. His Sharingan eyes saw no kind of Chakra reaction from her and she wasn't using Jutsus. The men chasing her used strange machinery that darted across the road. Their weapons were useless against the girl's enhanced skin. Sasuke had heard of firearms, but these rifles seemed to be much more advanced than any the samurai would use. But what really caught Sasuke's interest was the language.

"Move in, secure the mutant!"

He didn't understand a word they were saying. The designs of the buildings were also foreign, but much more advanced than any of the ninja villages. Sasuke looked at the sky and noticed the clouds and the setting sun. At this time of year they should be at completely different positions, even the temperature and weather was different then it usually was.

"_We aren't in our world," _Sasuke concluded as Naruto crawled out from underneath the metal machine.

"_Itai, man that hurts, what the heck is this stupid thing?" _Naruto asked, kicking the machine, only to clutch his bruised foot.

Sasuke shook his head, walking away from the idiot. He jumped over the strange machines the soldiers were using. Drawing his sword, Sasuke cut the barrels of the weapons and closed in on the girl they were chasing. She turned to him, raising her fist as she looked into his eyes. The girl froze, ensnared by Sasuke's Mangekyou. He trapped her in a Genjutsu, accessing the recesses of her mind. The girl seemed to have a scattered consciousness, so much that Sasuke found multiple people inside her. He saw the girl pinned to a cross, with many other strange individuals behind her. Sasuke noticed a giant of a man in a black helmet, a blue furred boy with a prehensile tail and a man with wild black hair, metallic claws bursting out of his wrists. There were many others, but Sasuke focused on the girl.

"_Show me where we are," _he ordered.

The Mangekyou was a unique Jutsu in the fact that it distorted not only spaces, but also time itself. In the recesses of a persons mind, seconds could seem like minutes, hours like days and weeks like months. Sasuke learnt of this girl's name, the language of this country and its very state. But he grew disinterested when she began ranting on why she was drawing the attention of the country's "mutant" hunting task force.

"God isn't going to save you," Sasuke said, speaking the "English" language that was common in this country.

"Your wrong, he said that everything would be all right," Rogue said.

"And people think I'm crazy," Sasuke huffed as he gripped Rogue's chin.

He looked her in the eyes, diving deeper into her mind, forcing more answers out of her.

**"Seeing your memories, I don't think you're a monster…I know you're a monster!"**

"**The Professor…he's gone…what are we going to do now?"**

"**You once said you loved me Bobby, prove it!"**

"**I want to be forgiven, please forgive my sins!"**

"**He needs you to stay safe Jean."**

"I see," Sasuke muttered.

Rogue fell to her knees, tears running down her eyes. She had relived every event in her life, or at least the events that had led to this moment. Sasuke didn't seem bothered by the experience; in fact the boy appeared to be smirking.

"We leave one world and get dropped right into another that's just as bad…no worse than Konoha," his smirk quickly turned to a look of anger.

Sasuke turned around, his eyes aimed at the MRD troops.

"Amaterasu," he whispers.

Black flames consume the soldiers, causing both Rogue and Naruto to widen their eyes in horror.

"_SASUKE STOP!" _Naruto yelled, jumping towards Sasuke. _"Kage bushin no Jutsu," _five duplicates of Naruto appeared, running to Sasuke.

Sasuke redirected his flames, burning two of Naruto's clones. He channelled the electricity of his Chidori Nagashi, hitting the other two clones. They popped into smoke, which was quickly thrown aside as Naruto jumped towards him. Sasuke caught Naruto's fist, throwing him over his shoulder. Naruto landed on his feet behind Rogue, creating two more clones. But Sasuke quickly cut the two clones in half and swung his sword at Naruto. The blade brushed past Naruto's head, slicing through the fabric of his headband. He widened his eyes as his forehead protector fell to the floor. Sasuke quickly took this opportunity to kick Naruto in the gut, sending him flying into a nearby lamppost.

"Don't get in my way this time, this'll be justice compared to what I'll do to the council," Sasuke said, looking to the MRD soldiers.

He activates Amaterasu again, setting a jeep on fire. Blood flowed out of Sasuke's eye sockets, laughing slightly as he heard the soldiers scream. They pulled on the handles of their doors, fumbling to get their seatbelts off as the flames spread throughout the jeep, melting the metal and windows. Rogue got off the floor, wiping the tears from her eyes as she glared at Sasuke's back.

"_Two can play at this game Teme!" _Rogue growled in japanese.

She suddenly grabbed the sides of Sasuke's head. His veins throbbed and eyes widened before he let out a hellish scream. Rogue grit her teeth together as images filled her mind. In but a few seconds she experienced fragments of this boy's life.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of his brother, his hands behind his back as he fidgets. Itachi slips on his sandals, looking to Sasuke with an amused expression.

"After your mission, could you teach me the Shuriken Jutsu Itachi?" the little boy asked.

"Ask father, he isn't busy right now," Itachi said.

"But your better at Shuriken Jutsu than he is," Sasuke pouted.

Rogue found the sight truly adorable. She stood like a ghost in the background, seeing a boy completely different from the teenager that tortured her for information. Itachi waved his hand up and down, looking at Sasuke with a smile. The boy approached his older brother, widening his eyes in shock as Itachi poked his forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe later," Itachi said.

Rogue smiled warmly as she saw a number of other memories. Itachi seemed like the perfect older brother.

"You'll be at that meeting tomorrow," their father demanded him to serve the clan.

"Actually, I thought of taking Sasuke to his first class, he's starting school today after all," Itachi smiled, looking beside his younger brother.

Sasuke had everything, a clan that was famous in his village, people who adored him and a brother that loved him. Rogue even noticed the blonde haired boy looking at Sasuke, glaring at him with jealousy. But the next memory was one that would haunt Rogue forever. Sasuke walked into his house, seeing his mother and father dead on the floor. Itachi stepped out of the shadows, his face devoid of the brotherly love it once held.

"Brother, what have you done?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi's eyes changed, taking on the frightening image of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke screamed as he was shown the images of Itachi murdering the entire Uchiha clan, slashing the throats of his parents. The boy breathed heavily, sweat dripping from his face. He looked up at his older brother in fear before stumbling towards the door.

"NO! ITACHI NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sasuke screamed, running through the Uchiha compound.

He came to a stop as Itachi appeared before him.

"I wont kill you foolish little brother, your not even worth killing, live on Sasuke, hate me, despise me and get stronger…so you can kill me!" Itachi said.

Sasuke gathered what little courage he had and threw a kunai at his brother. Itachi dodged the attack, turning to Sasuke with an expression that shocked Rogue. The man was crying, real genuine tears of sorrow. Then he disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone with his suffering and the hatred that now boiled inside of him. The next few years were ones of little happiness. Still the memory of that night had haunted Sasuke as he put everything he was into his training. He was not only admired but also pitied by the village. Girls adored him, wanting the heal the last of the Uchiha and boys competed against him. None were as vocal as Naruto Uzumaki, the orphan that everyone seemed to keep away from.

"I'LL SHOW YOU PEOPLE! I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE ONE DAY! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

One day Sasuke sat at the river, thinking of everything that had happened. He was truly alone, no one in the village understood his loneliness. That's when Sasuke noticed Naruto standing a small distance behind him. Sasuke had spotted a few of the other kids walking back home with their parents. But Naruto walked back alone. They looked at one another for a moment before replacing their blank looks with glares. Sasuke turned back to the river, not fighting the smile that crossed his face. Maybe there was someone who understood his loneliness.

Years pass and finally Sasuke graduates. He's put into a team with Naruto and a pink haired girl called Sakura. They are led by a famous ninja known as Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. On the day of their test, Sasuke attacks Kakashi without hesitation, trying to steal the bells from his belt. Naruto created multiply copies of him, yet was ineffective as usual. Sasuke fought well but was also unable to lay a hand on Kakashi. When time ran out, Kakashi had tied Naruto to a log and insisted that the team not feed him while he was away. Much to Rogue's shock, Sasuke offered Naruto some of his food. When Kakashi returned, he congratulated the ninja for their camaraderie.

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse trash," Kakashi said, teaching Team 7 their first lesson.

Many missions passed and Rogue saw the depth of the bond Sasuke had with his team mates.

"My body…moved by itself…don't give up on your dreams Naruto!" Sasuke fell to the floor, hundreds of needles sticking out of his body.

"What…what…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Naruto and Sasuke scream, staring at their hands, both stuck together by webbing of some kind.

"Hey Naruto, its getting late, we should head back," Sasuke said, standing on the branch of a tree.

"Okay," Naruto grins, climbing a tree beside Sasuke.

"I don't care if I spend the rest of my life as a genin, I'm gonna become Hokage!" Naruto said, slamming his hand into a desk.

The sight fills Sasuke with admiration for his teammate. Its admiration Rogue begins to share.

"Hey, you aren't hurt are you?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

Naruto blinks in confusion, while Sasuke smirks.

"Try to stay out of the way scaredy cat," he said.

Sasuke looks at Naruto in shock; the blonde stands, holding a giant snake back with just his back and a Kunai. Naruto opens his eyes, revealing feral red eyes.

"You aren't hurt are you, scaredy cat," Naruto said.

"Put on your forehead protector!"

"I don't need it," Sasuke said.

They now stand on the roof of the hospital. Sakura stands on the sidelines, watching the two boys face off.

"It doesn't matter, just put it on," Naruto growled.

"Look idiot, I don't need it because you're not even going to scratch my forehead," Sasuke smirked as he pointed at his forehead.

"Forget it, these forehead protectors identify us as ninjas of the village hidden in the leaves, they're a symbol not only of us being fellow ninja, but us being equals," Naruto explained.

"Equals? What the hell makes you think your equal to me?"

Their fight ends with them using their ultimate attacks. Sakura screams for them to stop, intending to run in between them. Rogue sighs in relief as Kakashi appears, redirecting the two attacks into the nearby water towers. Naruto walked away, while Sasuke stayed to look at the damage. At first he smugly thought that his attack had done the greatest damage. But when he looked at the water towers from behind he was astonished and angered to see that Naruto's Rasengan was a devastating attack that was perhaps more powerful than the Chidori.

"Thank you Sakura," Rogue watches as Sasuke leaves the village.

He leaves because he believes that the leaf is holding him back, that his friends hold him back. So he leaves to seek out Orochimaru. When he arrives at the valley of the end, he sees Naruto pursuing from behind. Naruto jumped at him, punching him across the face.

"Come back to the village Sasuke," Naruto said.

A fight breaks out between the two former friends, with Sasuke mostly beating Naruto around. But Naruto's strength and skill suddenly change as his eyes turn into those fox like slits. Sasuke was soon slammed into the wall, with Naruto gripping the collar of his shirt.

"I wont let Orochimaru take you, I'm dragging you back to the village if I have to break every bone in your body, so give up Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking at Naruto weakly.

"Just shut up for once," he said. "What the hell do you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place. YOU WERE ON YOUR OWN RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING! SO JUST WHAT CAN YOU UNDERSTAND HUH? I'm suffering now because I had those ties, you couldn't possible understand, WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE ALL THAT!"

Sasuke and Naruto fight again and again. But every time they fail to deliver a final blow. Rogue watched Naruto continually pursue Sasuke, never giving up on his friend. Then she saw Sasuke finally confronting his brother. Their battle is long an arduous. Yet despite how much Sasuke had grown, he couldn't beat his brother in a straight up fight. A skeletal figure protected Itachi from all of Sasuke's attacks. Blood had stained the older brother's hands, yet still he walked forward, backing Sasuke up against a wall. He raises his hand, pointing it towards Sasuke's head. Finally his hand touches Sasuke's forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke, this is the end," Itachi dies with a smile on his face.

"I will tell you the truth about Itachi Uchiha," the mysterious masked man Tobi said, looking down at a bound Sasuke.

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sasuke yelled.

He elbowed Rogue in the chest, knocking her down. Falling to his knees, Sasuke looked at Rogue, his eyes wide in horror. Her eyes were like that of an Uchiha's, it was the earlier stage of the Sharingan. Sasuke looked saw his reflection in the eyes of the girl. His eyes were their normal black colour. He closed his eyes, then opened them again. But no matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't reactivate the Sharingan.

"_Sasuke, your Sharingan," _Naruto looked at the two of them in shock.

He too realised that Rogue had stolen the Sharingan.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Sasuke yelled, gripping Rogue's shoulders.

Naruto ran towards Rogue and Sasuke, and stopped in his tracks. He looked up at the figures floating in the air. They were people in strange white and pink armour. Naruto had no idea what they were, but they were generating pink electricity and they had the brown haired girl shaking. The four armoured people landed on the ground, surrounding the three of them.

"Mutant identified: Marian Carlyle, Mutant gene detected: identity unknown, surrender now or we will be forced to engage physically."

Naruto had no idea what was going on, but these strange people were focused on Sasuke and the girl. He gripped his trench knife and headband, moving just as the armoured men did. Suddenly the armoured men stopped and everyone focused their attention on three more new arrivals.

"Trust me dude, as someone who's dated her that's really not a good idea!"

They were both equally as strange as the armoured people. One was a girl wearing black fabric across her face and arms, her whole body covered by a red shroud. The other two were both, to put it simply men of fire and ice respectively.

"Stop bragging," the Human torch said.

"Told you she was hot," Iceman grinned.

"Rogue, are you all right?" The Shroud asked.

Naruto had no idea what they were saying. What he did know was this; he and Sasuke had been dropped in a world of pure chaos, filled with strange concepts and even stranger technology. But more importantly, right now Naruto knew that someone was threatening one of his precious people and he wouldn't let them get away with it. Crossing his fingers together into a familiar hand sign, Naruto prepared to fight.

"_Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_

* * *

Paris-Former apartment of Tony Stark

He had to admit, this was a very nice place. Of all the places he could have landed he was glad he ended up here. There were also two people that were very glad he had dropped in on them and they were eager to show their gratitude.

"How do you prefer your eggs?" The old woman asked from the kitchen.

"Oh really Mrs Parker its not necessary, a bit of bread and water will do," he said, putting on a voice that had fooled so many others.

"Don't try to stop her, once she has a crusade she can't stop herself," the black haired girl sighed.

"Gwen get the orange juice please, and our guest did save us from a mugger, its only fair that we repay him with a good meal and a bed for the night."

A few seconds passed and the middle-aged woman walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with a plate of steaming food. She smiled as she set the tray at the table he sat at.

"Its no trouble at all, I appreciate the struggle people like you go through, it must be hard having to hide under a mask, fighting for a cause few people understand," the woman sighed as she stepped away from the table.

"Hmmm, this looks great Mrs Parker, but I cant help but feel back for freeloading off you…tell me, why exactly are you so interested in helping me?" he asked, lifting up his mask just a little bit so that he could eat the food.

May Parker put a hand to her chin, wondering whether she could trust this man. He was a little goofy…just like **him.**

"Of course you don't have to tell me, I can let it go, I don't speak in the third person often but I will say this…Tobi's a trust worthy guy!" he smirked underneath his mask.

Next Chapter 2: Crazy new world

* * *

Naruto: Ultimate Saviours, what to expect!

Naruto and Sasuke watched in horror as the Nimrod Sentinels bombed the district, with the intention of killing everyone in it. Their new friends and the people they had rescued huddled into Kitty as she used her powers. She poked her hand out of the pile, calling out to them as the bloodshed continued. Her voice had become nothing more than a blur to them as the energy crashed around them, disintegrating human and mutant alike.

"No more," they whispered.

The Nimrods focused on their bio-signatures, aiming the palms of their hands at the two ninja. They stood back-to-back, outrage and determination flashing in their eyes.

"No more," the volume of their voices rose in intensity.

They opened their eyes; Naruto revealed the red of the Kyuubi and Sasuke revealed the markings of the Sharingan.

"NO MORE!" they yelled.

_Flags By TM Revolution_

"A great rift has appeared within the fabric of reality, a world that the N-Zone couldn't give us access to. Not only has our world been connected to another, but also certain individuals from that world have fallen into ours. I think we should forgo our plans for Asgard and focus on something, someone else entirely," Reed Richards smiled as he focused his camera on a giant, nine tailed silhouette.

**Deals**

"Such a pathetic set up you have, it's a wonder you haven't been by these uncontrollable monsters…a Hulk, a "God of Thunder" and these mutants, an entire population of people empowered without a means to control them," he cooed.

"Enough of this, you said you could do better, the only reason I didn't have you imprisoned is because you said you could create better super soldiers, can you do this?" Fury asked, narrowing his eye at his latest "recruit".

"Do it? Why general Fury I can do better than provide you with something better than a simple team of super soldiers…tell me Fury, how do you feel about bringing back the dead?" Kabuto Yakushi smirked as Fury looked at him with a mix of shock and suspicion.

That didn't stop the General from shaking his hand.

**Existence questioned**

"One of your friends died right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, one of our greatest friends," Kitty whispered.

"So instead of his death inspiring you, you use that as an excuse to not take action!"

"Naruto is right, you might as well have spat on your friends grave," Sasuke said.

"You might as well have pissed on your brother's!"

**Heroes opposed**

"How can you wear those kinds of symbols if you don't even stand for what they mean? Freedom? Democracy? How can you just stand aside and allow the country you claim to love turn into a state that thinks its okay to just shoot someone HUH?"

Naruto slammed a Rasengan into Captain America's shield, only to get smacked back. He jumped to his feet, looking up as Thor hovered towards him.

Sasuke ran around a building, dodging bullets fired from War Machine. He charged his sword with electricity as he jumped at Iron Man.

"You may hold us in high regard but there are something's you just cant fight," Captain America said, pressing the heel of his boot against Naruto's chin.

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN YOU'RE NOT REALLY HEROES ARE YOU!"

Monica Chang and Hawkeye shot at Tobi, cursing as every bullet he fired passed through him. He solidified, grabbing Monica by her neck and back handing Clint. Spider-woman jumped towards him, only to have her neck grabbed as well.

"Tell me brother, how does it feel to be reminded that your just all bark and no bite by a sixteen year old boy?" Loki asked, walking around his brother.

"We-I have not done as I said I would," Thor whispered.

"I wish I had a recorder, do you know how long I've waited to hear you admit you're a failure?"

**New bonds**

Naruto ran through the streets of New York, dodging tendrils created from dark energy. But he wasn't alone in his charge. Jimmy Hudson slashed through a tendril, followed closely by the Shroud, Iceman and Human Torch. The ground shook as a green skinned Hulk landed, roaring at the force in front of it. Thor grabbed his hammer, dressed in full Asgardian combat gear. Spider-man swung over the assembled heroes, firing a web and throwing himself into the fight. Gold flames suddenly surrounded Naruto's body as he went into Kyuubi mode.

**Can old bonds be restored?**

"Look where we are Sasuke, put into a world in need of help and just a few minutes ago we were making plans, working and fighting together, I don't pretend to know much about what the council did but I do know that we shouldn't be fighting one another…cant we go back to how things used to be Sasuke?" Naruto smiled as he offered Sasuke his hand.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand for a moment before making his decision.

**A story of bonds, redemption and the worthwhile struggle to change a world.**

"Naruto, we've got a big problem, this guy's way too big for us to take on our own, we should try retreating," Spider-woman spoke into her radio.

"Don't worry, Kurama and I have got that covered!"

"Our back ups two guys, what can they do?" Hawkeye asked.

The Kyuubi suddenly lands on the ground, with Naruto on his head.

"Forget I asked," Hawkeye sighed.

**Naruto: The Ultimate Saviours**

* * *

Hope everyone liked the first chapter, this story along with a few others will be the next big stories I focus on after my The Hunt Story and its spinoffs are finished. I'll update this story after I'm finished with The Hunt, unless the demand for this story to be updated goes up in reviews. Anyway I'm really looking forward to writing the rest of this story and I'm interested to know what people think, so please send me a review thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I dont own Naruto or Ultimate Marvel (unfortunately, lol overused statement much :)

Due to a number of reviews and a great many people favouriting and alerting this fic, I've decided to update it ahead of my intended schedule. This chapter might seem a little strange in structure, cause I originally intended to make this chapter Tobi's first appearence while the Nimrod fight would have been part of the first chapter. But I've decided to stick with this idea of the second chapter, hope everyone enjoys it as much as the first.

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 2: Crazy new world

3 minutes, that's how long it took Tobi to learn everything he needed to know about this world. Its history, languages and technology, but more importantly the power it had to offer. This was a world occupied by ninjas, or what the people called super humans, yet it was ordinary, weak people that ruled it. While everyone in Tobi's world had the power to become ninjas, only people that had modified their genes and bodies could attain true power in this world. But strangely and most puzzling, it was the people that didn't have power that decided what kind of world this place should be.

'Its an injustice for the weak to rule, this "Magneto" person had the right idea, though I'll criticise his lack of subtlety,' Tobi thought.

The time distortion was exactly what Tobi needed to leave the Shinobi world behind and find a new place to conquer. By reducing this world to ash he could rebuild it from the ground up, and the mutant situation was the key to it. But right now Tobi was more interested in getting information on an entirely different topic. He now sat in the house of the first person to find him. She didn't speak the language the "French" did, because she wasn't originally from Paris. Of course Tobi had manipulated her a little bit with his eyes, but Tobi had mainly been able to get answers because of his brilliant yet downplayed ability to act.

"WOOOW! Paris is really grand at night," Tobi had put on his high-pitched "nice guy" voice, the idiot persona that had tricked so many Akatsuki members.

"I'm glad you like the view, Gwen had the same reaction when we first got here," the middle aged woman said.

"I did not," the dark haired girl muttered.

She had dyed her hair, Tobi could tell from the roots that she used to be a blonde, and that her hair was once longer. The older woman however looked the same as she always had, though she had lost a bit of weight recently because of a lack of eating. May Parker was a woman who had lost so much, and today Tobi intended to find out exactly why she was so depressed.

"Thank you for taking me in Mrs Parker, it was really nice of you to tell me everything that was going on, though I wonder you seemed pretty quick to help me, why is that?" Tobi asked.

"It wouldn't have been decent to just leave you to fend for yourself in the streets, my husband and nephew had taught me to help other people, especially strangers," May said.

"Hmmm, interesting, most people don't trust one another where I come from, our villages are separated by gates and symbols, yet we all have the same language. Why did you leave your home though Mrs Parker? What happened to your husband and nephew?"

May lowered her head slightly, causing Tobi to wave his arms around frantically.

"Oh you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, it was too rude of me to ask you such a thing…"

"My nephew died recently," May said, burying her face in her hands.

Tobi waited patiently, allowing the woman to cry. He felt a small tinge of sympathy for her; she was another victim of this cruel unchanging world. She had lost her precious people because of the ignorance of those that claimed to be in power. Though May Parker was just like the other people of this planet, Tobi sensed an inner strength in her, a quality of her personality.

"He was a hero, Spider-man they called him, he followed the doctrine my husband set, "with great power comes great responsibility."

* * *

Manhattan

The area was suddenly covered in smoke and the smoke quickly passed to reveal hundreds of clones of Naruto. Kitty widened her eyes at the sight while the two boys beside her whistled.

"Impressive show whiskers, but can you do this?" Bobby asked as he changed his hands into gigantic ice knives.

"Mutant targets confirmed Robert Drake, Katherine Pryde, surrender or…"

"ODAMA RASENGAN!"

Naruto and four his clones suddenly slammed an improved version of the Rasengan into the back of the Nimrod. Rogue gasped as the Rasengan's Chakra pelted through the sentinel's barriers. The attack struck the Nimrod's armour, creating a dent and throwing the Sentinel forwards. Naruto and his clones ran at the other Nimrod, which quickly turned to face them.

"Mutant gene not detected, hostile behaviour still shown, engaging defensive measures," the Sentinel said, the flaps on its chest opening.

The Sentinel raised its arms, firing a multitude of energy blasts. Naruto ran as fast as he could, jumping to avoid the blasts that killed his clones. He got four more of his clones to gather and sent the others after the Nimrod. Holding his hand out, Naruto began gathering Chakra, while his clones swirled the Chakra around and poured the wind element into its centre. The rest of the clones attacked the Nimrod, which was quickly joined by its damaged friend.

"We're not letting him have all the fun are we?" Bobby asked.

"Definitely not," Johnny grinned.

"Wait you two, leave the machines to me," Kitty said.

"Kitty wait," Rogue's warning came too late as one of the Sentinel's barriers knocked Kitty back.

Kitty got off the floor, wiping the dust off her shroud.

"That's weird, that's not usually the reaction machines get around me," Kitty said.

"Obviously they've learnt from past mistakes!"

Kitty looked to her side, seeing the dark haired boy with the sword. She stepped back in shock as electricity surrounded his blade. Sasuke traded only a sideways glance at the girl before running at the Nimrods. The machines threw both Bobby and Johnny back, leaving room for Sasuke to charge. Jumping forward, Sasuke swung his sword downwards at one of the Sentinels. The sentinel quickly flew out of the way, firing an energy blast at Sasuke. He crossed his arms in midair, preparing an electric field to at least insulate himself from the blast. Sasuke suddenly felt someone grab him from behind. Kitty wrapped her arms around Sasuke, fazing him through the Sentinel's energy blast.

"I don't know who you or your friend are but we don't have time for this, we need to retreat right now," Kitty said.

"Let go of me Pryde," Sasuke growled.

"How do you know my name?" Kitty asked.

"He's seen inside my mind Kitty, he's read my memories, but I've also seen his memories too and I've taken some of his powers, I'll provide us with some cover," Rogue said.

Rogue ran forward, looking at the Sentinels. She thought of the black flames, the flames of Amaterasu that would burn any object the user would look at. But much to Rogue's shock nothing happened and the Sentinels resumed their assault.

"THAT COVER WOULD BE REAL GOOD ROGUE!" Kitty yelled.

"I don't know what's wrong, I have access to the knowledge of Sasuke's abilities but I cant use them," Rogue said.

"Its because you haven't carried out the necessary requirements and I'm betting from your life you never will," Sasuke said.

"Necessary requirements? Got no idea what that means, but I do know is that its required and necessary of me to cut these Sentinels up," Iceman grinned as he slid towards the Nimrods.

"Give me the sexy Tricia Helfer Cylons and I'll be happy," Johnny said.

Iceman slid down his ice slide, brandishing his transformed arms. He flew straight towards one of the Nimrods, intending to cut the machine apart. But suddenly and unceremoniously the sentinel clotheslined Bobby, taking off his right hand. The hit knocked Bobby off his slide and straight into Johnny's arms.

"This must be a really embarrassing moment for you," Johnny grinned.

"Get him out of here Johnny, meet up with us at the rendezvous point in twenty," Kitty said.

"Sorry, the what?" Johnny asked.

"Its on Bobby's phone," Kitty sighed as she turned to the Sentinels.

Sasuke deflected several blasts with his sword as he ran towards Rogue. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, lifting her off the ground.

"Damn it those idiots are going to get themselves killed," Kitty broke off into a run, intending to dive towards Sasuke and Rogue.

"Kitty wait," Johnny called to her, but his voice was a blur to Kitty.

She was inches from reaching Sasuke and Rogue when the second Nimrod suddenly appeared over them.

"Lethal force authorised," the sentinel said as it opened a hatch on its chest.

"ROGUE GET OUT OF THERE!" Bobby yelled.

"FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!"

Sasuke grabbed both Kitty and Rogue, jumping as far as he could. Kitty caught a glimpse of the blonde haired boy in midair. He threw a spiralling shuriken at the sentinel, hitting it head on. Much to the collective shock of the former X-men, the exploding shuriken tore through the machine's armour. Hundreds of Chakra blades cut apart the sentinel as the resulting explosion of the Jutsu threw Naruto and the other sentinel back. Naruto landed in the arms of Kitty, who immediately phased into the ground. She phased straight into a subway car, hitting the wall with her passengers.

"Your all lucky I've got layers on," Kitty groaned.

Naruto's eyes swirled as he lied in a heap at the hooded girls feet. Sasuke stood up, pointing his sword at Rogue, much to the shock and terror of the other passengers.

"Give me back the Sharingan," Sasuke growled.

"I can't just give it back Sasuke, its more complicated than that," Rogue said.

"All right that's enough you two, and could one of you tell me why that guy's looking at us as if he has no idea what we're saying?" Kitty asked.

"_Sasuke why are you talking funny and why are you pointing your sword at that girl?" _Naruto asked.

"He's speaking Japanese, but he doesn't even look like a native to Japan," Kitty said.

"_Its not polite to point you know," _Naruto said, pointing at Kitty like she did.

"Look if you understand any kind of English then get this, do…as…I…say…and…you'll…live!"

"_Baaa…kaaa!"_

Kitty knew enough Japanese to hit Naruto across the head for what he said. Naruto was now sprawled out across the floor, a bump extending from his head as Kitty turned away with a huff. Rogue sighed, seeing that Kitty's temper hadn't changed. But her "mission" still applied, she needed Kitty to help her. Sasuke and Naruto however were not part of the plan, yet Rogue felt strange feelings that she must have absorbed from Sasuke. These feelings told Rogue to believe in Naruto, yet at the same time she felt a sense of sorrow and regret that she couldn't explain, and also anger that she felt was justified despite knowing that it wasn't. Rogue walked past Sasuke and Kitty, walking towards Naruto as he got up.

"_Well, it seems women aren't so different here than they are in Kono…mmmff!"_

Naruto, Sasuke and Kitty's eyes were as wide as saucers as Rogue pressed her lips into Naruto's. But it wasn't just a quick peck; she had actually put her tongue down his mouth as well. Rogue pulled her mouth away from Naruto, the Sharingan fading from her eyes. Naruto blinked in confusion before standing up.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

Sasuke and Kitty both widened their eyes, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"I mean sure I saved you guys and I know I look cute but there was no need to kiss me and the tongue was a little much. Sure your hot I'll give you that, hell hotter than Sakura but I'm not attracted to you, there's a sweet girl back home waiting for me and I'm sure your nice too but she actually said that she…"

"Naruto you're an idiot," Sasuke interrupted the blonde.

"Take that back Sasuke, hey wait I can understand you," Naruto said, stepping back in shock.

"ITS CAUSE YOU'RE SPEAKING THE SAME LANGUAGE IDIOT!" Kitty yelled.

"I'm speaking the language I've spoken all my life, and…you're a girl?" Naruto asked, only just seeing Kitty's feminine qualities.

Again Kitty punched Naruto, causing Sasuke to sigh. The more things changed the more they seemed to stay the same. They exited the subway station and with Kitty's help managed to reach the rooftop they were meeting the fiery guy and the iceman. Bobby was pouring water onto his stump, using it to regenerate his lost arm. Johnny was still in his fiery form, floating centimetres away from the ground. Rogue leaned against the side of the building, while Kitty removed her mask and hood.

"Now that we're safe I've only got one thing to ask you Rogue, what the hell were you thinking?" Kitty asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get anyone hurt," Rogue said.

"Wait, you mean you caused that riot?" Naruto asked, stepping in between the group.

Sasuke stood to the side, his arms crossed as he watched the confrontation. Kitty told Naruto about everything the news had told them. Rogue had suddenly attacked the authorities and attracted the attention of the Sentinels, mutant-hunting robots.

"I had to get their attention," Rogue said.

"Get their…ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I don't know if you noticed this but when we get their attention they shoot as us!"

"Shoot at you, you make it sound like you don't even need to attack them for them to shoot you," Naruto said, looking at Kitty.

"I did what I was told to do, I'm really sorry guys," Rogue kept her back to the group, unable to look at them.

"Who told you to do this? If I protected you I want to know why you started the fight in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"He told me to take the bus to New York…he told me they'd find me and that Kitty would rescue me, he told me to kiss you too Naruto," Rogue whispered.

"Wait, she kissed this guy?" Bobby asked, shooting a glare at Naruto.

"Who the hell told you to do this?" Kitty asked.

Rogue turned away from the building's edge and uttered one word that silenced the group.

"God!"

The expressions on the group's faces were beyond shocked. Only Sasuke remained composed.

"God told me that you'd save me Kitty, that you'd save all of us, this is all part of his plan," Rogue explained.

The group remained silent for a moment, but only a moment.

"Ha! Bobby dated a crazy chick," Johnny said.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, giving him a look of uncertainty. Sasuke stepped away from the wall, sighing as he rubbed his head. He walked a few centimetres away from the group before falling to his knees. Naruto rushed over to Sasuke, leaving the group behind.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke punched the floor in frustration, drawing his sword from its sheath. He gripped it tightly, drawing blood from the palm of his hand. Kitty and Naruto approached him cautiously. Naruto sighed as he looked away.

"You've seen what kind of world this is, yeah that's it isn't it…we're not in the elemental countries anymore we're not even in the same plain of existence," Sasuke explained, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head slightly; the flood of information he gained from Rogue kissing him had been like the information he gained from his shadow clones. He hadn't even been completely aware of it until he actually stood still and thought about it. They weren't home anymore; they were in a world on a continent called America. It was a country that had recently taken responsibility for creating a race of supposedly evolved humans known as mutants. After a mutant tried to destroy the world, the American government passed a law that made it legal to shoot mutants on sight if they didn't conform to the demands of the authorities. Riots had been started and hundreds killed because of hate and fear.

"A place worse than our own, a whole world where people can be destroyed simply because they have power that others don't. Its one giant big FUCKING UCHIHA MASSACRE!" Sasuke yelled.

"But that's not the worst of it," Naruto muttered as he turned to Kitty and her group. "The people that can do something about this don't, why?" Naruto moved forward, looking Kitty in the eyes. "Something's happening in front of you that's clearly wrong and you can do something about it, BUT WHY DON'T YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"BECAUSE WE'VE HAD TO BURY FRIENDS!" Kitty snapped, shocking Naruto slightly.

He overcame his shock and firmly gripped Kitty's arms.

"And instead of honouring those deaths you turn your back to those in need, you're a damn coward," Naruto said.

Kitty grit her teeth together before punching Naruto across the head. Johnny and Bobby backed away in fear as Kitty clicked her fists together, approaching Naruto's downed form.

"I don't know how things work in your "world" but here its different, I'll give you a little taste of reality: people die and that's it, there's no distinction between good and evil here. People try to play hero and they get themselves killed, there's no version of these events were we get a happy ending, and don't you dare try to tell us otherwise, once you understand our loss then you'll know, the good and the heroic and brave, they are the first to die," Kitty explained, gripping the collar of Naruto's jacket.

"But, everything that's going on around here, its wrong, just pure wrong!" Naruto whispered.

Kitty lowered her head slightly, hearing the pain in Naruto's voice.

"It's the way our world has become and the only way we're going to survive is by keeping our heads down. The argument of whether we can coexist with others is over, both Xavier and Magneto failed," Kitty said.

"No one ever fails so long as there are people left to take on their dream," Naruto said.

"And how are we supposed to do that without getting ourselves killed?" Kitty asked, pushing Naruto to the ground.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke huffed as he crossed his arms together. He put on the angst façade but was actually just as lost as Naruto. So long as they were here, Sasuke couldn't take his revenge on Konoha. Likewise Naruto couldn't become Hokage. Then there was this group of people they had ended up with, a group that was lost without a cause to call their own. Survival was a selfish goal, and though one might survive, they would never be remembered or admired. If anything they would insult the memories of those that died heroically to change things.

'Like Itachi saved the village so that it could live in its ignorance,' Sasuke thought. 'Then there's the "government" of this world. They ignored the sacrifices of the X-men and chose to condemn their people, these "presidents" and "prime ministers"…. they should die just like the Kages.'

"Lets just get out of here, wherever you guys are from your welcome to crash at our place, just until we've found a way to get all the crazy out of you three," Kitty sighed as she picked Naruto up off the floor.

"Crazy? We're not the ones dressed in a red cloak and mask," Naruto's quip was answered with another punch from Kitty.

* * *

Tobi sat in May's living room, taking in her story, a tragic story bought on by this world's chaos. The world had become a technological paradise, yet people still had not changed. That made the moon's eye plan all the more vital for this world so that women as good as May Parker wouldn't have to suffer.

"Kami, your boy was very brave," Tobi sighed.

"He was, I read in the papers that someone else is swinging around New York calling himself Spider-man, Peter has inspired others and that's why I know that his death wasn't for nothing," May explained.

"I see, so New York is the centre of all super human activity right?" Tobi asked.

"That's an understatement, everything always seems to happen in New York, I'm glad we moved here," Gwen said, leaning her head back on the sofa.

Tobi stood up, narrowing his eyes slightly as the ground began to shake.

"That wasn't my fault, its not like I said things can't get any worse," Gwen said frantically.

Tobi suddenly sucked May and Gwen into his body, teleporting just as something crushed their apartment. The masked man reappeared outside; Gwen and May popped out of his eye as he looked at what had attacked the apartment. It wasn't a coordinated or deliberate strike. May and Gwen watched in horror as a gigantic lizard crushed what was left of the building with its tail. Tobi looked around Paris, his Sharingan showing him the chaos that had engulfed Paris. A gigantic snake had wrapped itself around the Eiffel tower, while a Chameleon picked up several civilians with its tongue. Tobi looked into the sky and saw not only numerous flying beasts, but a singularity much like the one that had spat him, Sasuke and Naruto into this world.

"A butterfly effect I see, we aren't the only ones that were suddenly dropped here," Tobi said darkly, his friendly "nice guy" voice gone.

These giant creatures were untamed summoned animals, dropped into this "ultimate" universe from the world all summoned creatures came from. Tobi adjusted his mask and gripped the sword on his back.

"Mr Tobi, what are you doing?" May asked.

"The kind of thing your Nephew would have done," Tobi said softly.

He smirked at the unexpected opportunity. Step one of the new plan was earning the world's trust. With that set in his mind, Tobi jumped off of the roof and towards the battlefield Paris had become.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm…not…CRAZY!"

"And for the eight time, what your saying is impossible!"

Bobby and Johnny both had their heads low as they listened to Kitty and Naruto argue through the sewers. Rogue remained in passive, while Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

"This is getting tiresome, one of your friends was supposedly possessed by a god, there's someone out there who actually claims to be a god and a bunch of other things that are impossible, why cant you believe this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it just isn't possible, look at your clothes, Naruto's at least are sort of like ours, you say that there are whole villages that live and survive on technology based on the warring states era of Japan but that's impossible, how do you people survive without technology?" Kitty asked.

"We survive because we focused on our own development and not technological advancement," Sasuke said.

"They're right Kitty, I saw it with Sasuke and Naruto, they are from another world," Rogue said.

"And your word isn't the most trust worthy, god didn't tell you to do anything Rogue, you've gotten…post traumatic or something, it was bound to happen to one of us eventually," Kitty explained.

"Hell I'm starting to think we are crazy, we end up in a world where someone can be shot on a whim and no one tries to do something about it…scratch us being crazy this whole world must be insane," Naruto stated.

"Sssh- you guys hear that?" Bobby asked.

The group came to a halt and listened to a creaking sound echoing down the sewage corridors. Sasuke gripped his sword while Naruto reached for his Kunai pouch.

"Johnny Lights," Kitty ordered.

Johnny nodded his head, surrounding his arm with fire.

"Agh!" Johnny yelped as a boy walked out of the shadows.

Bobby laughed as Johnny lit his whole body alight. Kitty and Rogue both shook their heads while Sasuke and Naruto remained on guard.

"What's that thing behind you kid?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this, he's my brother Joshua!"

The bobby remained calm as a giant insect creature slithered past him. Johnny and Bobby both fell down, looking at the monster in shock.

"I-I don't see the family resemblance," Bobby said.

"Hi, my names Jason, are you the Morlocks?" the boy asked.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another in confusion, while the rest looked at Kitty for leadership.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Kitty asked.

"My friend said these are the Morlock Tunnels," Jason said.

"So much for secret hideout," Johnny sighed as he returned to human form.

"Whoever you people are could you help my friend?" Jason asked, walking back into the tunnels.

Naruto and Sasuke followed, widening their eyes at their new surroundings. The Morlock Tunnels looked more like a small town than sewer tunnels. This place could support a whole settlement, yet it was near empty. Jason walked over to a blonde haired boy. His hair was wilder than Naruto's and a torn and bloodied white vest covered his body.

"Jimmy," Kitty said, rushing to the boy's side.

Whoever Jimmy was had obviously been in a hell of a fight. Bullet wounds and scratches had covered his body.

"He risked his life to save me and Joshua," Jason sighed.

"Come on, lets get him to a bed quickly," Kitty said.

Johnny and Bobby lifted the boy's arms over their shoulders and walked him towards one of the bedrooms. That left Naruto, Sasuke and Rogue with Jason and his brother. Joshua, the insect creature slithered to his brother's side, whispering something in his ear. Naruto listened intently, but his eyebrows twitched as Joshua spoke in a series of clicks and grunts. But Sasuke was more observant than Naruto, he noticed the insect's gaze going over to Rogue occasionally.

"Really?" Jason asked the insect, whom nodded in response.

Sasuke leant against the wall, crossing his arms together as he focused the Chakra in his eyes. Rogue didn't have the Sharingan anymore, but Sasuke still couldn't use his clan's signature Jutsu. Minutes passed and Kitty walked into the room, wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt over her tank top. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at how "feminine" Kitty looked now.

"Okay I want some explanations, some real explanations, Rogue how did you not end up killing Naruto when you kissed him?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, I was just told to kiss him and somehow I transferred some knowledge to him, language, memories…"

"And news, like how your friend was killed," Naruto said, walking past Rogue and looking Kitty in the eyes.

Kitty lowered her head slightly while Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"One of your friends died right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, one of our greatest friends," Kitty whispered, thinking of Peter.

"So instead of his death inspiring you, you use that as an excuse to not take action," Naruto said.

"No I…" Kitty paused as she stepped back slightly.

She began to think, was walking away like this really something Peter would have wanted? Kitty remembered something Peter used to say when they dated.

**"_With great power comes great responsibility!"_**

"Your not the only one whose lost someone, part of losing people is knowing how to move forward," Naruto said.

"Just what the heck do you know about it?" Kitty demanded.

**"_You were on your own right from the beginning!"_**

"For the longest time I was alone, but then I made friends and the loneliness went away. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, they're all my friends," Naruto explained.

"You and I are not friends, we are enemies Naruto," Sasuke said.

But Naruto ignored Sasuke's statement and spoke on.

"I formed bonds and found out that I was never alone, that my parents sacrificed themselves so that I could survive and make my dreams come true. I found out the hard way that someone always loved me, and I've lost people too. The third Hokage who was always like a grandfather to me, his son Asuma-senpai, my sensei the pervy sage who I found out named me, I known it sounds corny but…the old man, the pervy sage, mom and dad…they live in me so long as I keep fighting for the things that they valued…"

"Stop talking nonsense idiot," Sasuke suddenly snapped. ""They live in me", don't be so ridiculous, the dead are dead it doesn't matter what you do for them afterwards," he said.

"Is that why you're willing to kill off the entire village, when your brother sacrificed everything to keep it safe?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke growled as he gripped the handle of his sword. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared between Naruto and Sasuke. When the smoke cleared, Kitty and Rogue looked at what had appeared in total shock.

"GAMAKICHI!" Naruto yelled.

The orange skinned toad looked at Naruto, a smile crossing his face.

"_Yo Naruto, I see you've ended up here too, what happened to your headband?" _Gamakichi asked, speaking in Japanese.

"Oh that got lost, but I'll find it," Naruto said.

"_Naruto, why are you talking funny?"_

"Eh, oh I'm still speaking English…_I lost my headband but I'll get it back," _Naruto switched his voice to a Japanese tone.

"_I've been speaking with my dad and the other toads, there's a big problem that we need your help to sort out," _Gamakichi said.

"_What's going on Gamakichi?"_

"_We cant get back to the Shinobi nations, we haven't been summoned for hours, in fact its happening to all the Kuchiyose's, the great toad sage suggests that the "barrier between the worlds has been broken"," _Gamakichi explained.

Sasuke and Naruto both widened their eyes slightly. They wondered whether this had anything to do with that strange pillar they saw before entering this world.

"_Anyway message delivered, who are the hotties?" _Gamakichi asked, looking at Kitty and Rogue.

"_THIS IS NO TIME FOR PERVERTED ANTICS GAMAKICHI!" _Naruto yelled.

"_Beasts are slipping into this world Naruto, don't get too caught up in your own problems that you lose sight of the real threats out there. Dad offered a bit of advice, keep your head down until you figure out a way to get back home."_

"_I cant just turn my back on the problems happening here, in fact I wont turn my back," _A determined expression crossed Naruto's face as he slapped his fist against his palm.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at Naruto. The young man hadn't changed at all. Even in this situation, he still fought for what he saw as the right thing. Yet he couldn't see how wrong it was for the village to have lived off of Itachi's sacrifice. He thought back to his reunion with his brother, when they fought Kabuto. Itachi refused to talk Sasuke down, he said something along the lines of "that is not my role".

'Did Itachi believe that you could "save" me Naruto? How can you save me when I don't even need saving?' Sasuke wondered.

Naruto turned to Kitty and Rogue, flashing his signature grin as he raised his hand into a thumbs up sign.

"All right, that's my promise, I'm gonna change the world and make sure nobody else dies, believe it!"

Next Chapter 3: Spiral Mask

* * *

Next time we focus on Tobi as he makes his mark in Paris, plus Naruto and Sasuke settle into the Morlock tunnels.

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I've had some thoughts for this story and I was wondering, does anyone think Naruto and Sasuke should get costumes? I originally intended them to just stay in their ninja garbs but I'll probably at least have them both wear a costume once.

Anyway thanks to anyone whose going to continue reading this story


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or Ultimate Marvel

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 3: Spiral mask

A new world presented a fresh start for Tobi. The Shinobi nations feared the Uchiha name, but here no one knew of Madara Uchiha or any other famed shinobi Tobi could have impersonated. He could in a way be himself here, yet still completely deceive this world's people. Strapping his War blade to his back, Tobi moved his hands and cycled through a variety of hand signs. As soon as he landed, slammed his hands into the ground, creating a series of pillars across the city of Paris. These earth pillars slammed into the summoned creatures. Raising his head, Tobi used the Sharingan and Rinnegan to analyse every aspect of the battlefield. His pillars had knocked back the summoned beasts and given some civilians time to retreat, but that was a temporary solution.

'They cant talk or communicate with one another, these creatures are wild, not trained by the great summoned beasts, but they can still be tamed,' Tobi thought.

He grunted at the annoyances approaching him. The French were running away from a Hedgehog creature, straight towards him. Raising his hand to his mask, Tobi widened his right Sharingan eye. The civilians approached him and without realising it were caught in the singularity of Tobi's space compression Jutsu. He'd store them in the pocket dimension for a little bit, and then release them after the battle. That was fifty people inside the dimension, leaving hundreds more in need of aid. Tobi quickly carried out the necessary hand signs to create a stonewall as the hedgehog fired a barrage of needles from its back. The needles stuck the wall as Tobi went intangible.

'As I thought, wild,' Tobi smirked beneath his mask as a giant chameleon creature appeared to his right.

The chameleon tried to crush Tobi with its left hand. But the arm passed through Tobi and cracked the ground beneath him. Tobi jumped upwards, solidifying as he ran up the chameleons arm. He jumped again, avoiding the lash of the chameleons tongue. Landing on the creature's shoulder, Tobi slid a chakra needle out of his right sleeve and plunged the blade through the chameleon's ear. He left the needle in the blade and jumped off the creature as the Sharingan and Rinnegan appeared in the Chameleon's right and left eyes respectively.

"There's no need to use all six paths, but a show of power can be an important tactic," Tobi mused as he broke off into a run.

He went intangible, passing through the spikes fired by the hedgehog beast. Then he absorbed the spikes with his compression Jutsu. Jumping into the air, Tobi sent the spikes flying back into the hedgehog. At the same time, the Chameleon shot its tongue out, wrapping it around the neck of an ape. As the hedgehog creature howled in pain, Tobi landed on its snout and slashed it across the face with his fan blade.

'General Fury, President Obama, I hope you both enjoy the show,' Tobi smirked as he saw several news helicopters flying over the battle.

* * *

**Triskelion**

Nicholas Fury had a lot on his plate. Some people said otherwise but there was always a crisis for him to deal with. But in all honesty he loved it, after all in Nick Fury's eyes no one could protect the world but him. That's why he had to get his command back, no matter what the cost. Although it came with a heavy price, one Nick privately punished himself for. Peter Parker was dead and the world was left without a real Spider-man. That coupled with the recent problems with mutants had left the world in a fragile state. But worst of all was the number of budget cuts within S.H.I.E.L.D. Numerous projects had to be shut down and Fury had to go out of his own pocket to keep one specific project going.

"Director Fury, there's a situation in Paris, I'm putting it on the view screen now!"

The command centre was a buzz with activity. Fury stood at the centre of a crowd of working agents, all of them monitoring a situation. One such situation had occurred because of an anomaly that had occurred. Fury had the big brains like Banner, Stark and Storm at work, while psychics like Grey (Fury had to correct himself and think Karen Grant) were scanning the insides of these "singularities" as weathermen described them as. Yet most intriguing of all had been the statement Thor had made:

"_The life tree itself is in jeopardy, this is the beginning of Ragnarok!"_

After giving his two cents, Thor had promptly left the Triskelion and the Ultimates to pursue his own leads. Fury focused his attention on the giant view screen and watched the events taking place in Paris. He recalled Stark telling him that May Parker and Gwen Stacy had gone there to escape the craziness of their lives. It seemed that trouble followed the Parker family wherever they went.

* * *

**Paris**

May Parker ran through the streets of Paris, through the people that were running away from the battle. She looked up as two eagles flew into one another. Tobi jumped off of the other eagle, holding a broken Chakra receiver. He spread his arms out as he fell closer and closer to the ground. When the masked man landed, he shocked everyone by landing nearly smoothly on his feet. A large crater had been left in his wake, yet he showed no sign of broken bones or fear. Tobi looked up at a wolf summon as it stampeded towards him. His hands zipped through an array of Ninjutsu symbols before he slammed them into the ground. The ground beneath Tobi shot out of the ground, forming a rock fist as Tobi jumped off. The wolf howled in pain as the fist crashed into its face.

"AUNT MAY!" Gwen yelled, barging past the panicking civilians.

Tobi heard the girl's yell and broke off into a run. He threw two explosive Kunai, killing two insect-based summons. Then he slid towards Gwen and May. The two women met just as a rhino summon charged towards them. May held Gwen tightly as the rhino got closer and closer. The rhino roared as Tobi slid between it and its prey. Tobi raised his hands, his Sharingan eye spinning as he tracked the Rhino's horn. Utilising his eye, Tobi grabbed the Rhino's horn, stopping it in its track.

"No way, that's wicked," Gwen gasped as she looked at Tobi.

The masked man could crush a Shinobi's neck with one hand, so stopping a rampaging rhino with all of his strength was nothing. He dragged the rhino across the floor and hammer threw it into an iguana summon.

"Tobi, that was incredible," Gwen said.

"Unfortunately you two are in a lot of danger, it would be a shame for you to both die so early in your lives," Tobi said.

"Early, oh Tobi you do know how to flatter," May smiled.

"Get out of here while you still can, let me do my job," Tobi bought his hand to his Sharingan eye as another portal appeared.

"What is that?" Gwen asked.

"Something else that doesn't belong in this world," Tobi said as he began cycling through hand signs.

He finished his preparations and carried out the Earth Jutsu, creating a pillar he used to propel himself into the air. Tobi stayed in midair, keeping his hands together as he looked into the portal. His Sharingan eye narrowed before immediately activating the space-time manipulation Jutsu. A fireball was suddenly propelled from the portal and was immediately sucked into the void of Tobi's eye. He then held out his arms and waited for the new arrival to come. A roar echoed out of the portal as a green-scaled figure flew out into Paris. The creature was a dragon that was just as big as the tailed beasts. It opened its mouth, snapping at Tobi.

'Shinra Tensei,' Tobi thought as he used the Jutsu Pain had used so many times when he invaded Konoha.

The force wave acted like an invisible fist, hitting the dragon in the cheek and throwing it to the ground. Gwen and May ran away from the dragon as it rolled across the ground. They rushed into the cover of an alleyway, watching as the dragon launched fireballs that were quickly swept away by Tobi's fan blade. He landed, looking up at the dragon as it stared down at him. The dragon narrowed its eyes at Tobi, a growl escaping its lips as it looked at the masked man's eyes.

"_The Rinnegan, are you the Sage of Six paths?" _the dragon asked.

Gwen was shocked by the sound of the dragon's voice. She had watched enough anime to know that some of the words were Japanese. But to Tobi, his world's entire culture based on Japan, the dragon was speaking Japanese like a pro but not like a native. The dragon had difficulty speaking, implying that it was a creature that was never meant to talk.

"_I'm the next best thing, what are you though?" _Tobi asked.

"_My name could not be understood or even pronounced by pathetic creatures like you humans, I am the being who traverses space and time itself, I am the last and greatest of my kind FIN FANG FOOM!" _The dragon yelled.

Fin Fang Foom roared, releasing a cloud of saliva that drenched Tobi's robe. Gwen and May cringed while Tobi stood still. The fact that his robes were soaked seemed like no consequence to him. Though he looked at one of his sleeves, his eyes didn't betray any anger.

"_I see, a being from another galaxy whom knew the Sage of Six paths, he was the one that taught you to speak isn't he?" _Tobi chuckled, using his darker voice as Fin Fang Foom widened his eyes.

"_How could you possibly know that?" _he asked.

"_An educated assumption, the way you speak suggests that you were never meant to talk and your familiarity with my eyes and the summoned beasts around you suggests that at least for a time you knew of the land of the beasts and their sages as well as the sage of six paths, the man who gifted my people with the Jutsu's we now cherish today, though he was no god he did play a part in the chaos that plagues our world just as there are men here who play parts in the continued chaos of their worlds, their countries like the villages have done something to promote the continued chaos," _Tobi let out a chuckle as he walked closer and closer towards the dragon.

Fin Fang Foom glared at Tobi as the masked man touched his mask, revealing his Sharingan through the gaps of his fingers.

"_I will bring and end to chaos, no matter what kind of line I must cross," _Tobi said.

Suddenly, Tobi broke off into a run. Fin Fang Foom swung his arm at Tobi, only for the masked man to phase through his claws. Tobi jumped on the dragon's hand and began running up the arm. He jumped as Fin Fang Foom swung his arm around. Flipping in midair, Tobi threw his fan blade, keeping his fingers locked onto the chain. The chain of the blade wrapped around the leg of a hawk beast. Using the hawk's uncontrolled flight path, Tobi analysed Fin Fang Foom again. He watched the dragon's eyes dilute as it went into a berserker rage.

"_Well what are you waiting for?" _Tobi mocked the dragon by speaking in his innocent "nice guy" voice.

Fin Fang Foom let out a roar as its eyes glowed. Tobi pulled his fan off of the eagle's talons and dived towards Fin Fang Foom. The dragon gathered air into its mouth before spitting out a blast of fire. May and Gwen widened their eyes as the flames consumed Tobi completely. The man that saved them seemed to disappear before their eyes, reminding May of the explosion that killed Peter.

"_Foolish man, no one can oppose me," _Fin Fang Foom said.

May and Gwen stared wide eyed at the flaming cloud that had killed Tobi. The fire blast killed some of the aerial monsters as it seemed to fly into orbit, stopping as it reached space. Suddenly, a figure flew out of the smoke.

"_IMPOSSIBLE!" _the dragon yelled.

Tobi flew out of the fire, his body unscathed. At the last moment, Tobi had used his phasing technique to avoid the brunt of the fire and then the absorption technique of his Sharingan to draw some of the fire into the inner dimension. Having measured the power of Fin Fang Foom's flames, Tobi was able to identify the chemicals the dragon's body must have stored in order to use those techniques. Tobi crossed his fingers together and created a Kage Bushin. The two clones landed on the ground as Fin Fang Foom took to the skies.

"_You may have been able to survive that blast, but the next one will finish you," _flames rose from the dragon's nostrils as he flew around the Eiffel tower.

The masked man ran across the city, moving at an incredible pace that put professional sprinters to shame. He created two earth clones and had them jump towards the Eiffel tower. The two clones ran up the tower, their feet glowing with Chakra. Tobi commanded his enslaved summon beasts to attack the dragon. The enslaved eagle let out a shriek as it tackled the dragon in mid air. Fin Fang Foom slammed the eagle with its tail and launched a fire blast. Tobi focused on the dragon as it burned his eagle.

"As I expected," Tobi said to himself.

He commanded his two clones to jump from the tower, throwing flurries of Shuriken at the dragon. Fin Fang Foom dodged the blades and launched several small fire balls, burning the two clones.

'His body is a production house of flammable chemicals, while the flames generated by his nostrils ignite the flames of the chemicals he spits out,' Tobi analysed his opponent the way any bearer of the Sharingan could.

Even without the special techniques of the Mangekyou, the Sharingan itself could be used as a deadly analysis tool. That and Tobi's skill, intelligence and ruthlessness was what made him such a remarkable ninja. Even the most simple ninja technique could be used for a killing blow. Tobi placed a special paper seal on a post box and used a stone pillar to launch himself towards Fin Fang Foom.

"_THERE YOU ARE!" _the dragon roared.

Tobi jumped off of his stone pillar, launching himself towards Fin Fang Foom. He cycled through various hand signs as the dragon flew towards him. The dragon opened its mouth and slammed its jaws down on the masked man. With a gulp, Fin Fang Foom swallowed Tobi whole, a bulge appearing on the dragon's throat as its food fell into its stomach.

"_Foolish human," _Fin Fang Foom said.

The dragon widened its eyes as a laugh echoed from the streets of Paris. Tobi waved at the dragon, mocking the creature with the act that had annoyed Deidara many times.

"Deidara-senpai would have loved to see this," Tobi laughed.

The inside of Fin Fang Foom's stomach sparked before it began to expand. May turned Gwen's head away as the dragon exploded, covering Paris's most famous landmark with guts and blood. Tobi altered his stance, returning to his true persona as he watched the spatial distortion that summoned the dragon disappear. His simple technique had worked, attaching a paper bomb to an object he would use in the replacement Jutsu and then having that object blow his opponent up from the inside. The explosion then mixed with the flammable chemicals in Fin Fang Foom's other glands and created an explosion that would have made Deidara cry.

'Once again I think of Deidara, how strange,' Tobi thought as civilians and news reporters alike surrounded him.

They bombarded him with questions, though for once Tobi found himself distracted. This world would require new plans and a new Akatsuki for him to use. He needed to prepare and gather resources. People, materials, information, so long as he could use it then he didn't care what manner of life it tread. Men like Deidara and Hidan were contradictions of Tobi's intentions and he had been counting on their deaths. His new gang would be what the Akatsuki had been before, tools to further his ambitions.

'Wherever you are in the world Nicholas Fury, know that I will succeed where you have failed,' a smirk appeared behind the mask as Tobi saw Gwen and May standing inches from the crowd. 'It seems I've already found my first pawns,' he nodded to the two women, intending to meet them later on and collect on the debt they owed him.

After all Tobi knew that this world was vast and that it would be dangerous to use his transportation Jutsu to travel across continents. But May Parker was able to provide the perfect means of transportation through her link with Tony Stark. America would be a fitting stage for his new plan.

* * *

**The Morlock Tunnels**

"INCREDIBLE! This is five times better than anything we've got in the village! (Except for Ichiraku ramen of course!)"

Kitty shook her head in dismay, while Rogue chuckled. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been at their new home long, but already they were settling in. One such settle technique Naruto had was an introduction to modern day gaming, courtesy of Johnny's I-pod. Johnny sat at the table, grumbling in annoyance as Bobby talked Naruto through the primitive space invaders app. Despite its age and repetition, Naruto was regarding it as if it was the most fun he had had in years.

"Okay shoot that and you'll get a power up," Bobby said.

"Idiots," Kitty sighed.

"Yeah guys could I get my I-pod back, its bad enough I've got someone stealing my bed," Johnny said.

Sasuke settled in quietly, paying no attention to anything that was going on. He was resting on the bunk above Jimmy's bed. While the feral looking boy healed, the Uchiha kept his focus on the numerous articles spread out in the "Daily Bugle" newspaper. After reading a boring story regarding the Bugles return to printed-paper, Sasuke sifted through articles regarding several subjects.

'Upon the recommendation of mutant response minister Valerie Cooper, funds have been cut to global defence organisation S.H.I.E.L.D. the government has begun concentrating its budget on mutant containment facilities. The Chicago police department has reported that riots have broken in their local area regarding the MRD presence within schools. The new Iran government has begun appealing to America to deport its mutant population to American camps, the Iranian ambassador said "since it was American scientists that created mutants it is only proper that the American government should hold responsibility over the issue", two hundred mutant citizens have already been deported, leading to the anti-government organisation known as "Turaab" to release a statement condemning the actions of the current regime against its mutant citizens,' Sasuke read the articles that stood out and turned to the final page regarding local news.

He widened his eyes slightly as he saw the picture of a small, black bag being carried out of a suburb house. Upon reading the article, he squeezed the paper into a ball.

'Local man shoots mutant dead, that mutant was his own daughter,' Sasuke unconsciously tore the paper apart.

He imagined the old man holding the shotgun, drenched in the blood of who should have been the most important person in his life. Fear and desperation had led him to madness. It was completely different from Itachi's situation yet Sasuke still found himself thinking about his brother. His brother's revelation of what really happened that night, that their mother and father had willingly allowed themselves to be killed, that they forced a hysterical Itachi to protect his little brother still hadn't purged Sasuke of his anger. Being in this world only further his anger.

"_You don't have to forgive me!" _Itachi had said.

'Brother, you didn't say anything to purge my anger, you said you weren't the one to save me,' Sasuke thought as he looked to Naruto.

The idiotic ninja was grinning as he revealed his high score.

"Oh come on, nobody plays that game anymore, of course your gonna get a highest score," Johnny said.

'I don't need to be saved' Sasuke thought as he touched his forehead.

"GAAGH!"

Sasuke grabbed his sword and jumped off his bed. The feral looking boy, Jimmy popped out his claws as he jumped out of bed.

"Jimmy," Kitty said, rushing to the bed.

"Great, can I have the bed back now?" Johnny asked.

"Kitty?" Jimmy voice was woozy as he stumbled forward.

Naruto caught Jimmy as he fell, cringing at how heavy the boy was. Sasuke lowered his sword and leant against the wall. Rogue walked into the room while Naruto supported Jimmy to his feet.

"Is the kid okay?" Jimmy asked.

"He's fine, he's asleep right now," Kitty said.

Jimmy suddenly became alert as he widened his eyes.

"The others, we gotta go back for them," he said.

"Others, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"He's rounding us up…got a bunch of mutants in cages, said he's gonna kill em…said he wants the whole world to watch," Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes as Jimmy weakly explained the situation.

Both Shinobi were angry for different yet similar reasons. They both saw what was going on as wrong. But while Naruto was compelled to help out of his own sense of justice, Sasuke's anger caused him to liken the American government to the village council. Jimmy continued to lean on Naruto for support, as he looked Kitty in the eyes.

"We need to get going before he kills them all," he said.

"Whose he? Who did this?" Kitty asked.

"Mean looking bastard, looked like a Sentinel with skin, his name…is Stryker!" Jimmy growled.

"Stryker huh," Naruto said.

The others looked at Naruto, shocked by the uncharacteristic anger he showed. He squeezed his hand into a fist and placed Jimmy on one of the chairs.

"Thanks for telling me who he is, now I need you to tell me where he is, so I can punch him right in the face!"

The determined look in Naruto's eyes was one Sasuke had seen many a time. In his mind Naruto Uzumaki had made another promise. Whether it was saving the captured mutants or bringing Stryker to justice was something Sasuke didn't care for. He only agreed with Naruto in the aspect that Stryker needed to be stopped, with death preferably. Once Stryker was dead Sasuke could then set his sights on those that were truly responsible for these tragedies, the supposed leaders that formed these unjust laws. Naruto slapped his fist into his hand as he looked at the people around him.

"So whose with me?"

Next Chapter 4: Insult

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope I did well with how Tobi fights. We rarely see him fight, even in the Manga but I based his fighting style on sort of an observer and strategist, he analyses the situation outside and within the battleground to form plans as well as instant reactions to the situation. That and I incorporated some of the abilities we know of, his future fight scenes will also include any techniques we have yet to see in the Manga.

Next time Naruto sets out to save the day while Johnny and Kitty argue over what to do. Also Stryker's past revealed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Ultimate Marvel

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 4: Insult

Ever since he was a boy, he had always had an affinity for machines. He could understand them just as well as any ordinary human. But what many would see as an astonishing gift in their child, William Stryker Senior only saw weakness in his son. Even though it was a weakness of his own doing. In a way it had been Stryker's genetics, but it had been the father's demanding nature, his high standards that pushed his son into becoming something weak. But it was tragedy that released all that pent up frustration and disappointment. Tragedy turned William Stryker junior from a loving father, good man and devoted priest into a murderer that used god and the spirit of his father as a justification for insanity. On the day of Ultimatum, William desperately searched the flooded corridors of his family's apartment complex. As he searched his anger against mutants began to increase, while his devotion to religion slipped into outright obsession.

Finally William had found his family, the lifeless bodies of his wife and son. That day the good man took on the path of an avenger. He called himself a purifier and on his quest for vengeance he came across the X-men, the mutant heroes driven to desperate acts. His men were killed and he was driven into the nearby forest. In that forest William Stryker slipped further and further as his insanity took hold. His obsession with religion dived into madness as he took on acts long forgotten by public worshippers. At the behest of the vision of his father he struck his own body, punished himself for weaknesses and past sins. Yet that was not the worst of it all. William Stryker was now an extremist, willing to do whatever it took to fulfil the task given to him by a person that was no longer alive, an illusion created by his pained mind.

"I do not hate mutants!" he declared to those that had been forced to watch.

Clad in sentinel armour, Stryker stood in Times Square, his fellow Purifiers parking their trucks around him. He stood on a pile of rubble, with many cameras watching him. The bodies of police officers and riot police had been spread out across Times Square and those brave enough had already gathered to watch the reverend speak.

"God taught me to love. To love all of his creations, even the ones that would harm me and my family, even the ones who would destroy this once great country. But what I do hate, with all my being, with all my heart and soul is the sin that made them. The sin of arrogance! The sin of conceit! When man built his tower, reaching high unto the heavens, God looked down and saw what he did and scattered his children to all ends of the earth, and divided them with language…and yet still he builds. Still he builds, always trying to reach that place, always attempting to usurp! To corrupt! To reject the care and comfort of his father to make his own twisted way! We always want what we should not have; we always demand that which we never earned. But god has given me a message to deliver…a message to the kings of this world! He has seen your transgressions; he has seen all that you have done. In your hubris, on your thrones in your castles, you plotted. You said I will make myself like the high! And so you poisoned your own children and you placed your idols inside that temple most sacred. Now, on this day—this day when you stand exposed and shamed, when your wicked plans have been made known to all, today he would judge you for what you have done!"

The purifiers opened their trucks and revealed the chained, caged and imprisoned mutants they had gathered. Mutants they intended to destroy in more ways than one.

* * *

Naruto rushed through the sewers, shaking off his outrage. A few minutes ago he had proposed the idea of working together with Kitty. But instead she said no, insulting someone she should have used as an example and not a warning. He remembered the conversation well, he had made his intentions clear and she in turn mocked them.

"Its that simple huh? Punch him in the face and you'll be done with him?" Kitty asked.

"Well it'll probably take a little more than that, some Kage Bushins, some shuriken, a little sage and Kyuubi Chakra," Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "And of course the battle wouldn't be over without a RASENGAN!"

"ENOUGH! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Kitty yelled.

Naruto stepped back slightly as Kitty approached him, brandishing her fist.

"People like you are idiots, you run off straight into a battle thinking your all that, sure maybe you win but does it really make a difference in the grand scheme of things? You beat up one villain, another takes their place and threatens you and your loved ones again, you fight and win but eventually it all gets too much for you, eventually you die and leave behind your loved ones in a world that didn't change with your death. People like us only have one choice and that's to follow a set of simple rules, keep your head down, don't use your powers, don't dress up and try to be a hero because if not you end up being the one buried."

Kitty spoke with a hint of passion that overcame her rage. But Naruto could hear the sadness in her voice and actually saw the shine in her eyes. He lowered his head slightly, the shadow of his fringe obscuring his eyes as he loosened his fists back into hands again.

"Do you get it now, the only thing we can do is survive."

Naruto raised his head, looking at Kitty with a solemn gaze. His eyes actually took her by surprise. She didn't see the hyperactive-knuckled head ninja that they first met, but the eyes of a person trying to understand another. Kitty saw a certain wisdom in those eyes, wisdom that had been gained by suffering.

"One of your friends died right?" he asked.

"Yeah, one of our greatest friends," Kitty whispered.

Bobby and Johnny lowered their heads, remembering Peter's heroic death. Naruto stepped closer towards Kitty, looking her in the eyes.

"The way you just spoke to me, it told me that you didn't respect or love your friend," Naruto growled.

The boy's widened their eyes as Kitty swung her fist at Naruto. Rogue cringed as the fist made contact, releasing a boom that shook the tunnel. But much to everyone's shock, Naruto stood still, pushing his forehead into Kitty's fist. Sasuke recalled the times Naruto had taken punches from Sakura and knew that Kitty had done something that really outraged him. Naruto would only be this serious and strong if he felt truly passionate about something.

"So instead of his death inspiring you, you use it as an excuse to not take action!"

He seemed to growl, the pupils of his eyes forming slits as he glared at Kitty.

"You think, "I don't want to die like he did", so you hide from the world's problems. But worst of all you hang him up, this great friend of yours, you hang him up as an example and say; "we're going to end up like this if we choose to do what's right", instead of honouring his example we need to become like the selfish pricks he spent his life fighting," Naruto explained, drawing his face closer and closer to Kitty's.

Kitty stepped back, stopping as she struck the wall.

"God, doing that to someone who was your friend, doing that to your hero its so, so, so wrong!" Naruto shook his head. "My sensei once told me that those who break the rules are considered scum, but those that would abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum. I agree with him completely but I also began thinking of something else too; abandoning people in need makes you scum as well, its different when you cant do something to help but when you can its your moral obligation to help, one might say that its your responsibility!"

"_With great power comes great responsibility!"_

The words struck Kitty like a bullet and she simply lowered her head. Naruto walked past her, walking alone towards the tunnel exit.

"I'm going to help them and whether I succeed or not I'll know that I did the right thing, not just for them or me but for the pervy sage, old man hokage and my parents. If being a hero means being an idiot then I'll gladly be an idiot, as opposed to a selfish prick that abandons the ideals their friends die for," Naruto explained as he walked deeper and deeper into the darkness.

The walking eventually turned into running and eventually Naruto created several Kage Bushin. These Bushin headed out in separate directions of the tunnel as the real Naruto returned to where they had encountered the Nimrod sentinels. He changed into a policeman and crossed over the crime scene line. Searching the scene, Naruto grinned as he found his headband. He then ran to an alleyway as his mimicked form popped into smoke, revealing his real form. Naruto tied his head band around his forehead and ran up the wall, towards the rooftop.

"I'll show you guys, that even one fight can make a difference," Naruto said.

His other clones began carrying out their assigned tasks. One of the clones retreated into a secluded part of the sewers and sat with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and linked his hands into a classic ninja symbol. There he stayed, still and unmoving as if he was a statue. The other Naruto's created more copies as reached the place called Times Square. They changed into civilians trying to get a look at what Stryker was doing, while some of the other clones remained underground, looking at the ceiling and closing their eyes, feeling the slight hint of Chakra that was present in all living things.

"They say we should trust them! They say they know what is best, these so called "leader"". Stryker continued his rant, unaware that amongst some of the civilians were Naruto's Kage Bushin.

Naruto ran faster and faster across the rooftops, ignoring the news helicopters that spotted him. He needed to reach Times Square fast and he needed to do it as publicly as possible. Even an idiotic hero could have a plan, and Naruto was going to make sure that even if it meant dying, he would in some way inspire others.

"These same men who created this these same men whose sin caused all this. The fruits of their evil killed millions, right here where we stand! And now? Now they say we should put them in camps! Spend billions feeding them and caring for them while our own people die cold in the streets!"

Kitty looked at the scene-taking place with Bobby's I-pad. The former X-men, Johnny, Jimmy and Sasuke all watched it in their own way. Rogue sat on one of the ruined chairs, her eyes closed as she listened and contemplated her part to play.

"I know your up to something," Sasuke said, looking down at Rogue.

"Of course I am, I have to save those people," Rogue said.

"Oh, did god tell you to do this?" the Uchiha asked.

"Its better than being ready to kill a whole village because a guy in a mask told you to," Rogue glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke furrowed his brow at Rogue, fighting the urge to draw his sword.

"My brother sacrificed everything for the village's safety, my generation lived in ignorant peace as the elders painted my brother up as the villain, when in actuality the village owed him," Sasuke explained.

Kitty heard the confrontation and watched as Sasuke moved to one of the other rooms. She then turned her attention back to the I-pad.

"Oh my god," Kitty muttered, seeing all of the gathered people, yet still no Naruto.

"This is bad, maybe he didn't make it in time," Bobby said, thinking about the orange ninja.

"We cant wait for him to make his move, I'm going, are you guys coming or not?" Jimmy asked, appearing from one of the bedrooms, wearing full combat gear.

"Wow, he heals fast," Bobby said.

"We're in!"

"No!" Kitty snapped at Jonny.

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked.

"Are you?"

"Kitty it looks like he's got about a hundred mutants in those trucks, he's gonna kill them…"

"And that's awful, I know it is Bobby but there's nothing we can do about it."

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do about it? We can kick his…"

Kitty turned to Johnny, looking him in the eyes.

"No! No, we cant! Or hey, maybe we can with this one, but not the next one, or the one after that. Bottom line, eventually this stupid game where we pretend the hero always wins and everyone gets to walk away? It ends, and when it does we have to bury someone."

She turned her back and said six words that filled Johnny with a fiery anger.

"Just like we did with Peter!" she said.

"Sorry, "we"?" Johnny asked, his voice as low as a whisper but just load enough for Kitty to hear.

"What did you just say?" Kitty asked.

"Johnny easy…"

"No Bobby, I am sick to death of getting lectured by her like she's the only one who cares he's gone…"

"Oh please Johnny, like I didn't notice how you guys were acting while we were getting those Sentinels off Rogue? Goofing around and acting like…"

"Acting like he wasn't gone? Yeah you know what you're right, because that what he would want us to…"

"He'd want us to stay alive, end of story!" Kitty growled, emphasizing the words.

"Oh really?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny come on man don't do this," Bobby said, trying to be the voice of reason for once.

"No…I wanna hear this, it's a question I've been meaning to ask her since the day it happened after all. What exactly do you know about Peter's death Kitty?" Flames began to spark around Johnny as he approached Kitty.

His eyes gaze off sparks, while Kitty lowered her head.

"I mean, I remember fighting Osborn that night with him, I remember the truck exploding, knocking Peter onto his front lawn. I remember checking his pulse, sitting with May as she cradled him, hearing Gwen yelling for someone to help, seeing the tears in Mary Jane's eyes and the look on Bobby's face when he regained consciousness. I remember us being there, but tell me Kitty…"

Suddenly, Johnny's body burst into flames as he yelled at Kitty:

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

* * *

"Why? Why must this happen? So that one day they cal tell us again that what they are is normal! That we should accept them? That we can trust them? That's what they want, and they won't stop until we haven't just accepted them, they wont stop until we become them! Until our minds are so twisted by their perversions that we cant even tell the difference."

Naruto watched the supposed "holy man" preach to the crowd of bigots and extremists. His clones all grit their teeth together in disgust, trying to see something of this man that they could sympathise with. Naruto remembered Nagato's preaching of pain and how love would lead to pain and suffering. He remembered the extreme methods Pain had used. But for all of their similarities, Naruto never remembered Pain quoting scripture or saying that he was fighting for a form of purity.

'This guy,' Naruto growled. 'Why cant I understand him, is he misunderstood, or just insane?' he wondered.

He remembered Shikamaru's recall of Hidan, the immortal Akatsuki member that had killed Asuma. The man preached of a god, Jashin or Jajin (Naruto could never remember). Yet he was the most bloodthirsty of Akatsuki. That kind of thing disgusted Naruto even more than if someone had used friendship to justify murder.

"Put them in camps?" Stryker asked the crowd. "I say, bring them to me!"

Naruto slid to the edge of the roof overlooking all of Times Square. He narrowed his eyes at Stryker as one of the Purifier's dragged a bandaged man towards Stryker. The man's bandages hid his brown, scaly skin. Naruto squeezed his hands into fists as the man begged for Stryker's mercy, but Stryker merely grinned. Then, much to everyone's shock, Stryker touched the man and in a flash of light, the man's scaled began to fall off. Some marvelled, while others stared in horror as the scales fell and revealed bald, pink skin.

"My skin, what did you do to my skin?" the man asked, looking at his skin in shock.

"Made your body clean," Stryker said.

"What have you done to me?"

Stryker frowned at the man, sliding a blade out of his wrist.

"Oh god…no," the helpless civilian said.

"And now this is what troubles me," Stryker said. "For a man to be able to look at his skin with his own two eyes and yet…STILL HE DOES NOT REPENT!"

The mutant crowd gasped as Stryker swung his blade at the "cured" mutant.

"STOP THIS!" Naruto screamed.

Suddenly, the lone clone that had meditated disappeared and passed on the sage chakra it had gathered onto Naruto. As Naruto's eyes changed to their sage mode, the other clones began to move. Several clones burst out of the ground, with one taking a slash from Stryker's blade, pushing the innocent man out of the way. The others knocked back the Purifiers they had been hiding under and threw their shuriken at the other Purifiers. Naruto jumped off of the roof, with all eyes on him, whilst the clones in the crowd popped into smoke, allowing Naruto to absorb their knowledge. He heard the people that agreed with Stryker and they in turn angered him. But he also heard those that were disgusted by this event and it filled Naruto with hope.

"What is this?" Stryker asked, looking at Naruto as he landed.

Naruto raised his head, glaring at Stryker. The other Naruto clones jumped at the surrounding Purifier's, engaging them with Taijutsu. Four of the clones jumped at a heavy set Purifier, kicking him in the gut. Two more grabbed a Purifier by the arms and threw him into the crowd. The real Naruto broke off into a run towards Stryker.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto created a single clone, that jumped and grabbed the "cured" mutant.

The clone then jumped far away from Stryker as the real Naruto came in close.

"It doesn't matter how hard a life you've lived," Naruto said as he dodged a swipe from Stryker's sword.

Stryker thrust his hand at Naruto, firing a blast that the ninja easily avoided. Naruto moved his fist to punch Stryker, but quickly jumped over the man as he fired a blast from his chest.

'Why, why cant I shut down his disease, why cant I purify him?' Stryker wondered.

A look of panic crossed Stryker's face as he barely dodged Naruto's punch. The ninja remembered, his recall from the dispelled was complete. This man, William Stryker had lost his family during the Ultimatum wave. But instead of living his life and devoting himself to god in their memory, he chose to kill people, even peopled that had kids themselves.

"Anyone who kills innocent people, for any reason earns my wrath! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto slammed his fist into Stryker's face, sending him bouncing across the floor. The armour covering Stryker's face shattered, exposing the circuitry of his cybernetic eye.

"No, who are you? What are you?" Stryker asked.

"You mean you don't know?"

Stryker raised his head, looking to the new arrivals. Iceman stood on one of his ice slides, smirking with Johnny. The Human Torch floated in the air, his fiery form illuminating the night. Rogue stood wearing a blue short sleeve suit, with her midriff covered by a white scarf while a pair of long yellow gloves covered her arms. Jimmy Hudson was crouched on the floor, brandishing his claws in a feral stance.

"He's the Maelstrom Ninja," Bobby said.

"Maelstrom ninja?" Johnny asked.

"Working on it," the Iceman whispered.

Stryker coughed and forced a smile onto his face as he got up off the floor.

"Well, look at that, you finally came back to me. And here I was beginning to worry, have to say though I am disappointed. Thought you'd bring more with you," Stryker said weakly.

"More, ha Naruto was all I needed, hell I can take you out all by myself," Jimmy said.

"I wasn't talking about you?" Stryker grinned as he looked at Rogue.

Naruto raised his head and widened his eyes as he looked at Rogue. She crossed her arms together and lowered her head, closing her eyes to hide the shame. Naruto had seen that look before, it was the look Sasuke had only once during their first battle at the valley of end. Rogue slipped her gloves off as she approached Bobby.

"Um, what's he talking ab…"

"I'm sorry," Rogue said before she touched Bobby's shoulder.

* * *

**Queens**

The graveyard was clear and despite what the papers had said, people hadn't protected the grave. He was disappointed actually, all this talk of the boy being a great hero and yet he wasn't shown the respect he deserved. The flowers were dead and the stone itself was already beginning to crumble.

"People can be so pathetic sometimes, they revere others and mourn their deaths and yet when enough time has passed they become relaxed. They forget the heroism and the example, as well as what kind of man the person that died was," he explained, as if talking to the gravestone.

He raised his hand to his hood, carrying out a habit he often constantly performed. The habit itself went unseen by the people watching him. Once he realised he was being watched, he grinned and knelt down by the grave. He dragged his hand across the stone, wiping away the moss and dirt to reveal the name.

"Peter Parker, beloved son, brother and hero, one should have added what you taught to this grave stone, perhaps it would have pushed those supposed leaders to use their power responsibly, or to at least take their power to the next level and silence the ignorance bigots," his smirk deepened as he heard the click of a gun's safety.

Fury narrowed his eye at the intruder in utter anger.

"I've been in this business long enough to know that when a shady person like you starts hanging around a dead hero's grave its never good," Fury.

He stood up, pressing his glasses up his nose, his constant habit. Lifting off his hood he looked at Fury and smirked.

"A face like this? Come on you can't be afraid of some nerdy silver haired guy," he said.

"I got where I was by regarding everyone with suspicion," Fury said.

"Don't lie to an expert on deception, I've made a living off of it since I was a child squinting at the clock, we both know or I at least suspect that you've done a lot more than that to get where you are today. I wonder could Peter Parker have been a victim of that ambition?" he looked at the grave and hummed with intrigue.

"What do you want?" Fury asked.

"You look like a man with a problem Fury and though I'm not as powerful as I used to be I still retain the knowledge of my world's expert on all things, in this world I am "the man who knows everything" and that allows me to cross certain lines that I know your willing to cross if it puts S.H.I.E.L.D. back on the map," the man explained.

"My duty is to protect the world no matter what the cost," Fury said.

"Say that to yourself in the mirror if it makes you feel better, anyway I'm not standing here at the boys grave just to discuss ethics. I'm here because I have a proposition for you."

"What is this proposition?" Fury asked.

"You need an army of super heroes, I can give it to you," the man smirked.

"And what should I be calling S.H.I.E.L.D's saviour?"

"Kabuto Yakushi, nice to meet you General Fury!"

Next Chapter 5: Betrayal

* * *

The plot thickens, Kabuto has arrived and intends to carry on his experiments. Because of the government cut backs, Fury may just be desparate enough to make a deal. Next time Rogue reveals her betrayal and Kitty and Sasuke confront one another abotu the ways they honour their loved ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Ultimate Marvel

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 5: Betrayal

"STOP!" Naruto yelled.

Iceman let out a cry of pain as Rogue drained him of his energies. She pushed him forward, sending the boy crashing the floor. Johnny grit his teeth together as he flew at the brown haired girl. But Rogue quickly accessed Bobby's powers, creating an ice pillar that hit Johnny in the chin, throwing him back first onto the ground.

"What the hell, I thought you were on our HRRRK!" Jimmy let out a yell of pain as Stryker hit him with an energy blast.

"You slinked away from me the first time little creature, it wont happen again," Stryker growled as he grabbed Jimmy by the neck.

"I wont let you," Naruto said as he jumped at Stryker.

Rogue fired an ice blast at Naruto, encasing his body in ice, yet exposing his head. Naruto slammed into the ground, shivering as his body was slowly drained of its heat.

"Rogue, why would you betray your friends?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's finally seen her sins and is prepared to rectify those sins," Stryker said.

"Rectify? You bastard, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy thrust his claws towards Stryker's face, only for the priest to push him back. Stryker then fired a blast from his hand, consuming Jimmy's face and chest.

"NOOO!" Naruto yelled.

Stryker's grin faded as Jimmy walked out of the smoke. The young man's metal ribcage and cheekbones had been exposed and smoke rose from his shoulders. He walked forward, growling as his wounds healed. Stryker closed his eyes for a moment, causing Jimmy to stop. Jimmy let out a moan of pain as he fell to his knees.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Jimmy snarled, feeling his body getting heavier, as if he could no longer support his metal skeleton.

"I recognise those claws, you're the first devil spawn's son aren't you? Being the first must give you some resistance to god's will, but rest assured I will purify you if it's the last thing I do," Stryker explained.

"Shut the hell up, I don't care what kind of powers you've got, I'LL FIGHT YOU EVEN WITHOUT MY POWERS!" Jimmy yelled.

Rogue formed an ice boulder in her hand and threw it into Jimmy's side, throwing him away from Stryker.

'Its not because of him being Logan's son, it's the metal on his bones, its interfering with Stryker's attempts to shut down his mutant gene,' Rogue thought, looking at Naruto's frozen form. 'Please Naruto, just give up, this is all for the greater good!'

Stryker slid a second blade out of his wrist and approached Jimmy.

"I will wipe out every last one of you mutants, I will purify the willing and destroy those whom embrace their…

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Rogue and Stryker widened their eyes for a moment and turned to Naruto. Much to their astonishment, Naruto was crawling across the floor. Digging his chin against the ground, Naruto dragged himself inch by inch across the floor. Rogue touched her mouth in horror, feeling the rush of memories she had gained from kissing the blonde haired ninja. She saw him as a young boy, crawling with his chin towards red haired boy, never giving up even as tears ran down his face. Then she saw him standing with his clones, carrying out some kind of special Chakra training with a leaf. Her eyes widened as she watched Naruto open a gate of some kind, smiling as a pair of gigantic eyes glowed behind him.

"You still have some fight in you I see, sinners are tenacious," Stryker growled.

"I said, shut the hell up, what the hell gives you the right…to label us like that?" Naruto asked, his eyes glaring at Stryker.

"Naruto!" Rogue whispered.

"And you, Kitty told me not to trust you, now I see why, your willing to betray your friends, the people that trusted you, that believed in you, that loved you and for what huh? Did God tell you to do it? Like it told **him **to murder by the hundreds? IF that's your god, then he's obviously not worth following!"

"BLASPHEMER!" Stryker yelled.

"He's right!"

Stryker deepened his look of outrage as he watched Jimmy get up off the floor.

"Naruto's right, and your both wrong…I was taught to believe in god, to pray and give thanks for the life I live, accept I don't think he's this bloodthirsty bastard your making him out to be," Jimmy explained.

"I have had enough of this, Rogue silence that whisker demon," Stryker said.

Rogue rubbed her eyes as she walked in front of Naruto. She tilted his head with the tip of her toe and closed her eyes as she kicked him in the head.

"NARUTO!" Jimmy yelled as Naruto was sent flying.

The ice shattered as Naruto crashed into the ground. Stryker lunged at Jimmy, stabbing him in the chest. He then kicked Jimmy, throwing him towards his men. The Purifiers surrounded Jimmy, stabbing him with electronic rods. Jimmy howled like an animal in pain, slashing his claws at the Purifier's legs. But his attacks were blind and incapable of even touching the Purifiers.

"If people do not accept gods gift, then they will be punished," Stryker said.

"Gods gift, what the hell is he talking about?" Naruto asked as he got up off the floor.

"Naruto please stay down, Stryker has a gift, he can strip mutants of their powers," Rogue said.

"So that's what this is about huh? He can 'cure' mutants so your going to betray your friends so he can 'cure' you. Well what's the point of a cure when all of your friends are dead?" Naruto glared at Rogue, swinging his arm around as red Chakra surged around him.

'The image of those eyes, that old loneliness he felt, what does Naruto have inside him?' Rogue wondered. 'With Sasuke's Sharingan I can see Naruto's Chakra, its different from Sasuke's, what the hell is inside him that makes him this powerful?'

"Unfortunately I can not give this gift to you, perhaps because you have already been deemed an unforgivable sinner. For your blasphemy little one, you will die!" Stryker said as he pointed his blade at Naruto.

* * *

Moments ago, Johnny's confrontation with Kitty ended as Sasuke thought it would. The girl had a swing that could put Sakura to shame. But unlike Sakura and Naruto, the fall out of the strike was in no way humorous. Everyone left, leaving Kitty shamed as they walked to the exit. Sasuke shook his head as he walked past Kitty.

"Naruto's right, you might as well have spat on your friend's grave," he said.

"You might as well have pissed on your brother's," Kitty said.

Sasuke paused, his shoulders shaking as he turned to Kitty.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You heard me, from what Rogue and Naruto told me your brother must have been a nice guy, and you want to destroy the village he died to protect…"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sasuke yelled.

He turned around, swinging his arm as he approached Kitty.

"Itachi was loyal to the village, so much so that he killed every member of our family," Sasuke said.

"Yet he left you alive, what does that say?" Kitty asked.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He loved you so much that he was willing to defy his orders," Kitty said.

"I KNOW HE LOVED ME!" Sasuke yelled.

Kitty stepped back in shock slightly as Sasuke lowered his head. For a moment he looked as if he was going to cry. But he stayed his course and looked Kitty in the eyes with a glare.

"He said that no matter what I did he'd still love me, but my mom, my dad and all of my other family members, the Uchiha have a blood right but we were stripped of it. The village forced us to launch a coup, and in turn forced Itachi to wipe out the clan. He pushed himself to the edge and sacrificed so much and what did the council do, they called him a madman and a murderer, I spent years of my life not knowing the truth, while Naruto and the others lived off of the peace Itachi sacrificed for as the council laughed, never once telling anyone the **truth!**" Sasuke explained.

"I understand that, my friend died and the whole city kneeled down and revered him as a hero. They finally called him hero after rejecting him for so long, it was so damn hypocritical. But worst of all they thought that things changed, but they only got worse. If Peter was alive he would have told everyone to stop labelling one another, to stop scheming and putting people away for things they cant control," Kitty shook her head as tears fell down her eyes.

"Well he isn't alive, but you are, and did you say those things, did you speak out even once?" Sasuke asked.

"I kept my friends safe!"

"YOU HID AWAY! You hid in your tunnels and underneath your shroud and you convinced others to do the same when things. Your friend is dead yes, but you were still alive to say those things in his stead. I'm still alive, so I can still act on behalf of my clan!"

"Your clan isn't worth shit, your brother was obviously worth more than every other man in the clan, including you," Kitty growled.

"OF COURSE HE WAS!"

Sasuke lowered his head as he turned away from Kitty.

"The same thing applies to your friend, and everyone else that claims to be a hero," Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe we all need to do more," Kitty said.

They both remembered the people they lost. Sasuke touched his forehead, remembering the countless times Itachi had touched his forehead. 'Later Sasuke' he had said on so many occasions, and then it was 'Sorry, no more later Sasuke'. Then he spoke the words he'd never heard his brother speak before 'I will always love you'. No matter what, Sasuke knew that he would still have his brother's love even if he abandoned all his friends. Kitty ran a finger across her mouth as she thought of the times Peter had kissed her. She had loved him just as much as Mary Jane, and though Peter chose MJ, Kitty never stopped loving him. A tear ran down her eye as she thought of how right Naruto had been.

"Why are you crying?" Jason asked, his 'brother' Joshua crawling up behind him.

"Because I'm scared," Kitty whispered.

"Don't be scared, Jimmy will kick that guys ass, besides he wouldn't hurt that girl, he likes her after all," Jason said.

Sasuke and Kitty widened their eyes as they looked at Jason.

"What?"

* * *

Rogue looked between Naruto and Stryker, knowing that Naruto would have to be taken down for her plan to succeed. Naruto prepared to run forward, only for Rogue to create a wall of ice in front of him. But the ninja quickly created a clone and formed his signature technique. Slamming the Rasengan into the wall, Naruto shattered the ice. Suddenly, Stryker appeared in front of Naruto. Rogue and Jimmy widened their eyes as Stryker stabbed Naruto in the chest.

"NO!" Rogue screamed.

"Yes, did you really think this would end any other way?" Stryker asked as he kicked Naruto in the chest.

The blonde fell to the floor, blood flooding out of his mouth.

"You son of a AAAAAGH!" the Purifiers silenced Jimmy.

"You have done well, and your love for all life is clear, so say the words Marie," Stryker said as he approached the girl.

Rogue kneeled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Please forgive me," she said.

"You know Rogue maybe I'm getting things mixed up here but…"

Stryker and Rogue turned and widened their eyes. Floating amongst the wreckage was Kitty in her shroud outfit. Beside her stood Sasuke, touching the hilt of his sword.

"I'm pretty sure you're asking that from the wrong guy," Kitty said, her anger clear even with her facemask.

"Kitty no-!"

"Shut up Rogue, I always knew you were bad news," Kitty said. "Bobby trusted you, so did Naruto and now he's dead!"

"Naruto isn't dead, get up idiot," Sasuke said.

Rogue and Kitty gasped as Naruto got off the floor. he flashed his trademark grin as the cut mark on his chest sealed itself.

"Just missed my heart," he snickered.

"Naruto," Kitty whispered.

She looked at him and for a moment she saw Peter sitting in his place. Sasuke kept his shoulders hunched as he walked towards Stryker.

"There is a taint inside you, but I can not remove it…"

"Good," Sasuke interrupted Stryker as he drew his sword. "Your not the one to 'save' my soul!"

Sasuke stopped until he was inches from Stryker. They looked one another in the eyes. Stryker saw Sasuke's eyes gradually change; they took on red colours with complex patterns replacing the irises. Sasuke smirked, for he had finally regained his Sharingan, the first stage was all he needed to deal with the madman. Stryker swung his arm at Sasuke, only for his armour to suddenly spark with electricity. He had fallen into Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi trap. The armour suddenly broke apart, bit by bit, exposing the circuitry that had no become Stryker's skin.

"Lord forgive me," Stryker said.

"Your victims wont forgive you AND NEITHER WILL GOD!" Sasuke mercilessly stabbed Stryker in the chest.

Stryker's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell back, the blade sliding out of his chest as he fell. Sasuke kept a hold of his sword as he moved to Rogue.

"You killed him," Rogue said.

"Don't worry too much about him, your next," Kitty narrowed her eyes at Rogue.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows slightly as he heard Stryker speaking behind him.

"Father, if you are willing…take this cup from me…"

'Still ranting,' Sasuke glared in disgust at the priest.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Rogue said.

"I'm not the one that betrayed us…"

"Yet not my will…" Stryker spoke weakly as blood gushed from his mouth.

Sasuke widened his eyes as he saw strange devices, like metallic insects flowing from the blood. If not for his Sharingan he wouldn't have noticed them before.

"I didn't betray anyone, I had a plan," Rogue and Kitty's argument was distant noise to him now.

"But…but…" Stryker finally fell dead and the metal beings that came from his blood flew into the sky like a swarm.

"I needed to take his powers so that he couldn't…"

Rogue paused, her eyes wide in horror.

"KITTY PHASE NOW!" Sasuke yelled.

On instinct, Kitty phased just as a beam of purple energy rushed through her. The mutants looked up in shock as a fleet of Nimrods flew down the street. Sasuke counted the robots with his Sharingan, seeing hundreds of the machines. This must have been the bulk of the Nimrod Sentinel force.

"But thine be done," they spoke in unison.

Sasuke cursed, Stryker was not just a madman he was a mutant madman. His last act, his will had been to pass his genocidal goal to the Sentinel fleet. Sasuke jumped as the first line of Sentinels fired.

"What the hell's going on?" Naruto asked.

The energy blanketed Times Square, consuming civilian and mutant alike. Naruto and Sasuke jumped to avoid the beams, using the agility they had developed through years of ninja training.

"Stop scattering like that, everyone group together," Kitty said.

She shouted orders to the other mutants. The Purifiers had let them go and were already trying to run. But the Nimrods gunned them down, not distinguishing them from their original targets. Johnny and Bobby ran with the other mutants, gathering around Kitty.

"Anyone who cant take their blasts, huddle together," Kitty ordered.

One by one, the mutants grabbed Kitty.

'You were right Naruto, no more inaction, this ones for you Peter,' Kitty thought.

The beams passed through the pile of mutants and Kitty slipped her hand out, trying to reach one more mutant child.

"Come on you can make it," she said.

Tears fell from the boy's eyes as he was disintegrated. Kitty overcame her initial sorrow and focused with everything she had. Naruto and Sasuke watched in horror as the Sentinels bombed the district, with the intention of killing everyone in it. Kitty poked her hand out of the pile, calling out to them as the bloodshed continued. Her voice had become nothing more than a blur to them, overpowered by the energy crashing around them. It was merciless in its path and disintegrated human and mutant alike.

"No more," they whispered, having finally had enough.

They stood back to back, their necks slouched as the Sentinels focused on their bio-signatures. The machines raised the palms of their hands and opened their chests, revealing more blasters.

"His will be done," the Sentinels spoke in unison.

"No more," Naruto and Sasuke's voices rose in their volume and their intensity.

They opened their eyes, with Naruto revealing the red eyes of an angered fox. Sasuke's eyes however grew darker as blood flowed from his sockets.

"NO MORE!" they yelled together.

Flames gathered around Sasuke, while Naruto's Chakra surged. He grew a pair of fangs and his whisker marks darkened. But he needed more than that, he needed more than a wild animal. He needed the greatest of the Bijuu. Naruto raised his head and yelled a single word.

"KURAMA!"

Deep inside the recesses of Naruto's Chakra network, an orange furred fox of incredible size and power slept. When he heard Naruto's yell he opened his eyes and grinned. He stood on all fours and spread out his nine tails.

"All right Naruto, lets show this world just how powerful a Jinchuuriki really is!" Kurama, the Kyuubi Bijuu grinned as he turned into pure Chakra and left the place that had once been his prison.

Next Chapter 6: Bijuu-Dama, Susanowo, back to back

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I certainly did. There's always something satisfying about the villain getting his comeupance. But the arc isnt over yet as the transformed Naruto and Sasuke face off against the Nimrod fleet, with the whole world watching. Prepare for some explosive action next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel or Naruto

Here it is, the reveal of Naruto's Kyuubi mode and Sasuke's Susanoo (last chapter I got it wrong :). This is the chapter I've been eager to write and release, it was one of the first scenes I thought up when I was planning this story. Hopefully its as epic as I I hoped it would be, but once again thats up to all of you, enjoy the chapter and please give me your thoughts at the end.

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 6: Bijuu-Dama, Susanoo, back to back

Nicholas Fury was a man of constant work. He required just a sip of coffee and he'd be ready to carry out all of his duties for the night. Not many knew whether it was just an idiosyncrasy or a result of his super soldier enhanced body. People wrote it off as him being 'Nick Fury'. He came off as the epitome of cool, despite the dark deal he had to make earlier that day. Fury walked into the command centre, taking note of Hawkeye and Black Widow, who would only be present if the situation was truly worth worrying about. Nick already went through hundreds of incidents a day, some weren't even worth a super hero to handle. But from the rush in every agent's step, Fury guessed that tonight's latest news would be worth the all the uproar throughout the Triskelion.

"What's the situation Dugan?" Fury asked his second in command.

Dum Dum Dugan tilted his bowl styled hat as he gestured to the screens. A flickered image of Times Square came up, revealing a sight that caused everyone in the room suddenly silence themselves. Nick narrowed his eye at the picture quality.

"It came from a bystanders video phone, he uploaded several videos earlier concerning Stryker," Dugan elaborated for his boss.

"The admiral?"

"No his son, the guy that attacked the Xavier institute, he gathered a loud of mutants and just when the mutants hit back Stryker uploaded his consciousness into every Nimrod Sentinel the MRD had built. Despite our less than cooperative relationship Valerie Cooper sent us Stryker's medical file. He's a mutant sir, he can control machines, he was probably intending to shut down the mutant genome but when he was killed by this dark haired kid with the sword his last act was to command the Sentinels to attack every mutant in the area. This video we're watching now was taken a few minutes ago, our man on the scene recorded this…" Dugan paused as he pressed a button on his remote.

The next video Fury saw overwhelmed him with shock and awe.

* * *

**Times Square**

Kitty had seen her fair share of extraordinary things. Though she hadn't been with the X-men until the end she had seen some of the amazing feats Magneto had performed, as well as the raw power of Apocalypse and the Phoenix. But the two giants standing before her eclipsed everything else she had seen. She now understood the full power of these two ninja. Their abilities were not those of stealth warriors, but something else entirely. The ground itself shook as a great beast roared.

"Is that Naruto?" Bobby asked.

In place of Naruto stood a magnificent glowing orange fox. He had easily occupied half of Times Square. A network of black markings covered his fur, which glowed red hot like energy. Most astonishingly, this gigantic fox had not one, but nine long tails. Three of those tails were wrapped around the area the mutants stood around, protecting them from the hovering Nimrod Sentinels.

"No, look at its head," Rogue said.

Kitty overcame her contempt for Rogue and narrowed her eyes at the Kyuubi's head.

"Cooool," Johnny and Bobby awed at the sight.

Naruto stood on top of the Kyuubi's head; his own form had changed as well. He was now a being of pure yellow energy; his whisker marks had turned black while other black markings had covered his changed clothes. A pair of crackling energy horns protruded from his forehead protector and a flaming coat made him look awe-inspiring.

"But look at Sasuke," Jimmy said.

Blood flowed from Sasuke's eyes as dark energy and flames surrounded him. At first the energy had shaped into a network of bones, then the bones were covered by the skin and dark armour of a gigantic warrior, whom wielded a sword and spiral shield. A pair of eyes glowed on the warriors face as Sasuke looked at the Nimrods. Six of the machines suddenly burst into black flames, melting the armour into liquid.

"Lets go Kurama," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Kurama grinned. "I've been asleep for a long time, I really need to give my tails A STRETCH!"

Kurama spread out his tails, creating a torrent of wind that made the weak masses beneath him cling to the floor. Sasuke swung his arm and the Susanoo warrior brandished its sword. The Nimrods looked at the two beings, measuring their power levels.

"His will be done!" they said.

"That's right, MY WILL IS TO SEND YOU ALL BACK TO THE SCRAP HEAP!" Kurama yelled.

The Nimrods flew at the giants and began firing all of their weapons. Beams and missiles flew into Susanoo and Kurama, causing the most powerful of the Bijuu to laugh. Kurama thrust his tails at the Nimrods, creating a flurry of spikes that impaled several groups of Nimrods, then fried them like kebabs. One of the Sentinels flew around the tails and straight towards Naruto. Stretching his fist back, Naruto let out a yell as he punched the Nimrod, denting its head. A Chakra hand then stretched out of Kurama's back, forming a Rasengan in Naruto's hand. Naruto thrust the Rasengan into the Nimrod, sending it flying like a missile into another Sentinel.

Susanoo raised its shield, blocking a storm of beams fired by the Nimrods. Sasuke roared as he spread his arms out. In turn the Susanoo crushed four groups of Nimrods with its arms. The dark creature then swung its sword around, splitting several Sentinels in half. Sasuke used Amaterasu, looking from one Sentinel to another, blowing each one up in a blaze of black fire. Electricity spread down the length of the Susanoo's sword and with one swing of his arm, Sasuke consumed ten Nimrods in a pillar of lightning.

Formations of Nimrods flew around Kurama and the Susanoo. They fired beams from their chests and palms, striking different parts of the two giants. Sasuke clutched his eyes in pain as the Nimrods bombarded the vulnerable spots of his Jutsu. Kurama and Naruto both let out pained grunts. One Sentinel flew in at Naruto, only for one of Kurama's tails to split it in half. Sasuke moved his arms, commanding the Susanoo to create a bow from its shield. Firing a bolt from the bow, Sasuke aim was true as he hit a Sentinel, creating an explosion that lit up the sky and consumed several more Nimrods.

"This is incredible, they're completely dominating the battle," Jimmy grinned.

"What power," Rogue said.

"And to think Rogue, you betrayed them," Kitty smiled underneath her shroud.

Rogue looked at Sasuke and Naruto as if they were the gods she prayed to. Sasuke fired another arrow, while Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken. The two projectile attacks exploded, creating respective explosions of white and black Chakra. Naruto winced in pain, clutching his chest. Sasuke did the same for his eyes. The battle was taking its toll on both of them. But neither could give up, they had to show the world their outrage over what it had done to the mutants. Sasuke swung his arm around, destroying several more Nimrods with a swing of the Susanoo's sword.

"Naruto, we've got a few more minutes left, then we'll have to go out of Bijuu mode," Kurama said.

"I can't stop," Naruto growled.

"If you don't stop you'll die from Chakra exhaustion, don't forget that you're not the only one that can fight," Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto looked down at the ground and smiled as Kitty and the other mutants began walking forward.

"Anyone that can't take a blast get to the sewer now," Kitty growled.

"No more running," Johnny smiled.

"I'll make up for getting knocked down the night Pete died," Bobby said.

"All right bubs, time for us to hit back!" Jimmy scraped his claws together as the mutants charged.

A smile crossed Naruto's face, Kitty and the others had finally shown that they were capable of being heroes. Johnny flew across the sky, unleashing blasts of flame on the Nimrod Sentinels. He flew around on, burning it until the Nimrod melted. Bobby fired ice blasts, turning the Nimrods into ice boulders that shattered when they impacted the ground. The mutants that joined them struck out with their own powers. A girl with metallic skin ran between two Nimrods. She suddenly turned into a liquid form, 'ducking' underneath the Sentinels as they accidentally blasted one another. Sasuke widened his eyes in confusion as mutants came to his aid. A bald, shrimp of a man ran at one of the Sentinels. When he jumped he rolled like a ball, hitting the Nimrod into the Susanoo.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," a rock skinned mutant said.

He fired his fists like rockets, hitting two Nimrods in the chest. His friend, a Japanese girl with a red scarf on her neck changed her arm into a rocky fist. Swinging the arm around, she punched a Sentinel straight into Kurama's body.

"OI, quit using my fur as a weapon," Kurama growled.

"Wow that guy used a rocket punch," Naruto said, causing Kurama to sigh.

Kitty phased two civilians out of harms way, pushing them into an unoccupied building. She ran across Times Square, saving mutant and human alike by phasing them into the sewers. An explosion threw her hood back, revealing to the watching world that she was Kitty Pryde, former member of the X-men. And like an X-man, she saved lives, including those that didn't think they needed saving. Passing through the Susanoo, Kitty grabbed Sasuke and made him intangible, saving the Susanoo from a volley of beams.

"Don't mention it," Kitty huffed as she ran out of the Susanoo.

Sasuke watched her leave, unsure of whether to be grateful for the intervention or insulted by the interference. He instead focused lightning into the Susanoo's sword and swung it in a wide arc. Bits of metal rained down on the mutants. The debris scratched them, but they were otherwise safe from the shower. Bobby slid across the battlefield, brandishing his ice blades.

"This time its gonna work," he grinned.

Just as a Nimrod threw its arm around, Bobby jumped off the slide. He jumped over the Nimrod and swung around, cutting the Nimrod in half.

"YEAH! Who says you have to be a ninja to be epic?"

"I do!"

Bobby looked up and smiled sheepishly as Kurama crushed several Nimrods with his jaws.

"We've still got enough left for a Bijuu-Dama Naruto," Kurama said.

Naruto nodded his head as he began forming a Rasengan. Kurama opened his mouth, as the Rasengan grew bigger. The Kyuubi let out a roar and launched the incredible blast of Chakra. Kitty and her friends looked at the attack in awe as it obliterated hundreds of airborne Sentinels. The beam flew into orbit and straight past the moon. In deep space the bomb exploded, creating a sight that paled before an exploding star, but was still just as brilliant. Sasuke's Susanoo began to lose its armour, becoming nothing more than a set of arms and ribs as lightning crackled In Sasuke's hand. He dug his sword into the ground and wiped the blood from his eyes, clearing the Sharingan of any distraction. Raising his hand up, Sasuke smirked a the shocked expressions on the mutants faces. Lightning fell from the sky, hitting several Nimrods before destroying the ones hovering on the ground.

"You couldn't just let me get the last attack in could you, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, grinning as his Chakra form began to fade.

"Shut up dope," Sasuke panted, gripping his sword for support.

"Good job Naruto, next time draw me out for something that's actually a challenge," Kurama grinned.

The giant fox faded just as quickly as it had appeared. Naruto smiled as he fell, his clothes and skin returning to normal. Johnny un flamed one of his hands, catching Naruto's hand. He flew to the ground, placing Naruto with Sasuke in the middle of a crowd of grateful mutants. Both ninja struggled to get up alone, but both accepted the support they were given. Rogue walked into the group, looking at both ninjas with an apologetic expression.

"I had a plan to touch Stryker and take his powers," she said.

"Then you should have grabbed his face not allow him to touch your head," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right but…I can tell that you really regret having to do what you did," Naruto sighed, leaning on Jimmy for support.

"I am sorry Naruto," Rogue said.

Naruto shook his head; "It's not me you should be apologising to."

Rogue looked at her old X-men teammates. Bobby looked away, whilst Kitty kept a firm glare on the brown haired girl.

"Even if you did apologise I wouldn't accept it Rogue, face it we'll never trust one another," Kitty said bitterly.

Naruto shook his head in dismay. The mutants suddenly stood their ground as police cruisers arrived at the scene. Police officers aimed their pistols at the grouped together mutants. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the officers, knowing that they couldn't weave Jutsu's without passing out. Kitty motioned for everyone to gather around her as the police turned the safeties off of their guns.

"Do not attempt to escape, we will fire upon you," a police commander spoke into a bullhorn.

"I can't believe this, we stop an army of Sentinels and they point their guns at us," Jimmy growled.

"Nothing changes," Kitty whispered.

"Your wrong," Naruto whispered.

Kitty looked at Naruto in confusion before looking at the crowds of people. She saw in their eyes the same outrage she had felt the day of Peter's funeral. But her shock deepened further as the people jumped past the police barriers. They surrounded the mutants, but not to call out against them.

"Are you people crazy, these guys just our lives and your pointing your guns at them," a young, brown haired man yelled out at the cops.

He wore a blue and white jersey and unofficially led the crowd to defend the mutants.

"Yeah, plus there's children amongst that group, is it NYPD's policy to shoot kids?"

"Ungrateful bastards, you'd be pulling bodies out of the rubble if not for them!"

The cops exchanged worried glances as the crowd of men and women, and even teenagers and parents yelled at them.

"Please step aside," the police captain said.

"OR WHAT YOU'LL SHOOT US!"

"DON'T YOU KNOW HEROES WHEN YOU SEE THEM!"

"These people were brought here by those purifier guys, they're the people that shot cops and executed civilians, YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTING THEM!" the brown haired man yelled.

Naruto smiled as he walked past the group. Slowly, Kitty began phasing the gathered mutants down into the sewers. Sasuke passed out, landing in Kitty's arms.

"Maybe you are worth something after all," she said to the Uchiha.

Kitty grabbed Rogue's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as they phased into the floor. Naruto looked at the brown haired man, who smiled at him.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

The brown haired man gave Naruto the thumbs up before Kitty escaped with the young ninja.

* * *

Fury knew change when he saw it. Mutant kind had just drawn its line in the sand. These two unknowns were men of considerable power that obviously had a problem with the current status quo on mutants. In the past ten minutes, the Nimrods, the most powerful Sentinels of the production line had been wiped out by two teenagers that must have been no older than sixteen. Changes were definitely going to be coming in the way people viewed and regarded mutants. Karen Grant and her team members in Ultimate X watched the news and saw two new idols for mutant kind to rally around. The girl that had once been Jean Grey marvelled at the show of force that the gigantic fox carried out. Yet Karen also felt a fire reignite in side her soul. The Kyuubi's power had aroused the interest of something Karen thought was gone.

"HA HA HA! Brother it looks like you're not the only one that can control the lightning!"

Three Viking warriors, one with a very wide girth would have been out of place anywhere else. But Asgard had made its home in Europe and seeing the supposed Gods walk the street was a daily occurrence. So when the Warrior's Three teased Thor as he looked at the images of Sasuke from the TV shop window, no one thought anything of it. They and Thor himself were too focused on the events that were occurring in America. Thor swung his hammer into the air, propelling himself to Asgard and the fortress of his father.

"Disaster averted it seems," Valerie Cooper sighed as she crossed her arms.

In spite of her stance on the mutant registration act, Valerie Cooper didn't hate mutants. So when Pietro Lensherr uploaded the location of every mutant on the planet to the Nimrod fleet, Val knew that innocent mutants would die and it would be her fault. But when these two boys, complete unknowns transformed and effectively wiped out the Nimrod fleet, Valerie knew that it would mean changes for mutant containment. What some saw as hope for mutant kind, Valerie saw as a serious danger to the peace she knew could be constructed from mutant containment.

"Where is Pietro?" the president asked the question that Valerie kept in the back of her mind.

Pietro, AKA Quicksilver panted, leaning against the front door of the Brotherhood's Wundagore hut. His eyes were wide in an almost insane shock.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he whispered.

"Its okay Pietro!"

The silver haired man turned his head, leaning against the door as if he was helpless. A sleek, slender figure in a red cloak walked towards.

"This is just a momentary set back, everything else is going according to plan," she said.

"Wait, maybe they can help us, maybe they'll finally be able to free us," Pietro was terrified by the woman standing before him.

"Perhaps, we'll have to see…wont we brother?" Wanda Maximoff smirked as she caressed Pietro's chin.

Pietro nodded his head and listened intently to his sister. She gave him yet another task to perform, one that was very different from the one he carried out at the White House. Further than even the Wundagore, in a different plain of existence altogether, a man whom seemed out of place watched the scene of Naruto's transformation repeatedly. He seemed out of place because while everyone around him wore white, he wore a dark jumpsuit with an odd, futuristic helmet covering his eyes and hair. Zooming in on Kurama, the man smirked as he turned to the people who called him Maker.

"Our objective is clear, expand and evolve, in order for us to maintain true perfection we must know everything, we must know everything there is to know about these creatures from another world. Thus we must study the world they originated from," the Maker said as he turned to the city's control centre. "Have the N-zone portal prepared, we will find this world, study its people and use them as materials to expand our city!"

He smiled; almost evilly as his children acknowledged and accepted his order to destroy another world. But not all of those people with ill intentions had armies behind them. One man only had two, and they weren't even soldiers. Obito sat comfortably at a chair on the jet Stark had provided May and Gwen with. They were both asleep at their chair, while Tobi watched the TV screen. He huffed as he watched the video repeat the image of the Susanoo and Kurama standing back to back again and again.

'They certainly didn't waste their time making themselves known, it doesn't matter, they'll have no idea what I'm planning, and when they finally figure it out it'll be too late. This world will change, even if billions of its people must die before it does!' Tobi thought, looking at Gwen and May as they slept. 'Love is but another trigger for war, and even Nicholas Fury is capable of love. What you cherish most Fury will be your undoing!'

As his pawns slept, Tobi continued to watch; finding the spectacle Naruto and Sasuke had started entertaining.

* * *

**The Morlock Tunnels-Many hours later**

Their eyes drifted open, the blurred effects of their vision quickly passing. Sasuke and Naruto had been laid on beds side by side. They looked at their surroundings, both bewildered at what they saw. Kitty and the others stood and had been waiting for them to wake up. The two ninjas go out of bed, both receiving pats on the back by Jimmy.

"Bubs, you two are the biggest bad asses I've ever seen, and coming from me that's saying something," Jimmy said.

"So can I get my bed back?" Johnny asked.

"They've earned it, they also earned these," Kitty smiled as she kissed both boys on the cheeks.

Naruto blushed, grinning bashfully as Sasuke fidgeted. Kitty picked them up off the floor and pushed them to the door.

"There are other people looking to thank you as well."

Sasuke and Naruto were bombarded with applause as they exited the bedroom. The Morlock tunnels now had new residents, the mutants and even the few humans that they had rescued had all gathered to greet them. Naruto fought back tears, the sight reminded him of when the villagers hailed him a hero. He missed Konoha greatly. Sasuke on the other hand saw something else in the people gathered to greet him. He saw a group of grateful allies. Allies he intended to use.

Next Chapter 7: Golden fox and Dark warrior

* * *

There we have it people, Naruto and Sasuke have been revealed to the world. Next time the debate starts as the media begin labelling and debating Naruto and Sasuke's sudden appearence. Fury prepares while May and Gwen come home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Hey guys, I'm back with another update, which I feel sets the moods of the characters and introduces a few more main characters too. This one doesnt have Naruto and Sasuke in it, though they'll be back in another few chapters.

This chapter has massive spoilers, if you haven't read the recent Naruto Chapters. All of you fans should know that the big secret has been revealed. Sure a lot of people saw it coming, but it was a great delivery (well i at least think so). Anyway enjoy the chapter

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 7: Golden Fox and Dark warrior

J Jonah Jameson was a man of principals and pride, but also a man of regret. He'd made his mistakes, ones that cost him his wife, his son and even his reputation as a writer. The Daily Bugle had once been New York's grandest news company; you'd find their papers at every store in the city. But disaster and the advancement of the times led to them no longer printing news. The digital age had taken over and the Daily Bugle became a mere news website. Jameson hadn't written an article for a while now, and he missed the familiar sound of printers spouting hundreds of his prided papers.

The fifty four year old man stood in the middle of an abandoned printing factory. He still owned the deed but with print now dead and the Bugle failing, Jameson no longer had the money to employ a full factory. But above that he was incapable of writing again because of his regret. Above the death of his wife, above the disownment from his son was the knowledge that he had been wrong. He'd been wrong about Spider-man.

'Menace' he had called him, distrustful of the mask and above all the power he wielded. Those days when he spoke out against mutants and super heroes seemed like a lifetime ago. His outrage had been infamous at the office, in fact Jameson recalled firing people just for disagreeing with him. But now he knew without a shred of doubt that Peter Parker was a hero. It all began during Ultimatum, when he witnessed first hand the hero he had been decrying rescuing people. While the X-men were fighting for survival, the Ultimates fighting amongst themselves (and occasionally actually fighting a super villain) Spider-man was protecting the little guy. He was the hero of the people, but amazingly he was a teenager. Someone who wasn't even old enough to join the army was risking his life to do the right thing. Jameson recalled a quote from Edmund Burke, a man whose history he had recently taken an interest in.

'The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.' Good men were still out there, but they needed something to push them into taking action. Jameson hoped Peter's death would be it. But the world simply went tumbling downwards in a spiral of hatred. Mutants were executed or enslaved and in turn rose up in rebellion. Super heroes were failing and even the successors struggled to pick up the pieces. But amidst all of this sorrow was something that gave Jameson back his inspiration. Two men, no teenagers like Peter Parker had done what no one thought could be done. They had restored hope.

So Jameson sat on a box in the middle of a dusty, crumbling and abandoned warehouse doing what he had struggled to do since Peter's death. Putting his pen to paper he began with a headline.

* * *

_Rise!_

It was the simple title to an extraordinary story. He'd heard about it on the streets, but he didn't own a computer so he couldn't look it up on the Internet. Apparently Jameson had been the first person to actually publish something about the two mysterious heroes that had destroyed the Sentinel fleet. He managed to stop one of his fellow homeless men from using the crumbled article as a toilet tissue. No body bothered him about it, they were all afraid of him after all. To them he was a freak, even if the mutant response patrols ignored him. His abilities weren't given to him by the mutant nanites. Everything he was came from someone else and the bump on his back was science's cruel attempt to make him better. Once he had been mad, feral and in a way he guessed he was still insane. Every night he saw the memories, hearing of a man's death, a man that wasn't his uncle. He saw an education that wasn't his, kisses from a girl he loved but never knew and the pain from punches he'd never taken. That was his life, a canvas of someone else's memories and experiences.

When people passed him on the street they saw a homeless teenager. His wardrobe consisted of dirty sneakers, gloves and a red cap. He kept his face hidden with the hood of a blue sweater. Finding that hoody was something he was thankful for, he wasn't old enough to grow a full beard yet and not even the long strands of his brown hair helped to hide his copied face. He didn't even have a name yet, but lately he'd begun thinking of a goal. It was something that had never occurred to him until today, when out and about he had come upon a crowd.

They had all gathered to watch the TV on display at the electronics store. For once children weren't pointing out his hunched back. Everyone was completely focused on the scene-taking place on the TV. He snuck through the crowd and watched the sight that had so many in awe. A golden fox and a dark warrior destroyed the sentinels and inspired good men and women to protect mutants. Ever since seeing that, he had looked at the first thing he had ever made in his life. He'd pricked his fingers once or twice when making it, but that didn't matter. Making it had given him something besides his existence to focus on. The eyes in particular entranced him and for a moment he thought he saw the images of the golden fox and the dark warrior. He remembered a philosophy that guided the person he was a copy of.

'Maybe I could follow that too,' he thought.

There was already a new Spider-man, but who said there had to be one? He wasn't Peter Parker, but that didn't mean he couldn't live the kind of life Peter lived.

* * *

"The dark warrior and the golden fox, that's what they're calling them," S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sharon Carter said as she screwed up the newspaper. "Several ordinary human beings retreat with the mutants they helped to escape, several more form a line in the sewer to stop authorities from following and then there's you, the man that spoke out first, who smiled at the leaders and stayed behind. Your also the only person here worth naming in my report, Michael Van Patrick!"

Michael Van Patrick merely smirked at Sharon Carters attempts to intimidate him.

"Your normally supposed to have someone else with you, a good cop to reach out to me, you don't make me feel like the answering questions kind of guy," Michael chuckled as he leant back on his chair.

Carter had commandeered the local precinct's interview room. The police were playing no part in the hunt for the escaped mutants, but they didn't interfere with S.H.I.E.L.D. or the MRD's investigations. Sharon had plucked Michael from the MRD, only because she had been ordered too.

"You expect me to believe that this was a random occurrence, that you had no prior contact with those two and that they had only just inspired you to help?" Sharon asked.

"What can I say they do a grand sight better than the Ultimates, Earths mightiest heroes my ass," Michael growled.

Sharon was about to come out with a retort when the door opened behind her. She immediately stood to attention, looking upon her superior.

"General Fury, MR Van Patrick is not cooperating, but if I have more time…"

"Dismissed agent," Fury cut off Sharon's excuses and pointed to the door.

Michael shot Sharon a friendly wave as she walked out of the office. Fury took Sharon's seat and looked Michael Van Patrick in the eyes.

"You've gotten taller I see, the exercise regime is working out for you I see," Fury said, making small talk with the young man.

"Well I'm going to have train if you expect me to fit into the stars and stripes," Michael huffed.

"Be honest Michael, was this random, did you have any contact with them before hand?" Fury asked.

"No Fury I didn't, it was all a cosmic coincidence, no god guiding me down the path and no secret orders," Michael explained.

"So tell me Michael, why did you get involved?"

Michael lowered his head for a moment and crossed his arms. They stayed in the room for at least five minutes and Fury made no sign of leaving.

"Honestly," Michael finally spoke, looking Fury in the eye.

"Honestly?" Fury waited again for an answer.

"For the longest time I had been thinking, 'this is wrong, this is so wrong'. A few days ago I read in the papers about some guy in the suburbs that killed his daughter, she was what…10…11…I don't know, and he shot her, right in the head with a shotgun, he didn't even wake her up, he wore one of those Magneto helmets they're selling at the price of an Ipod. You know what the police did with him don't you?"

"Nothing," Fury sighed, "They didn't charge him, didn't even keep him in a cell when he asked them to."

"Yeah, it's fucking disgusting," Michael slammed his fist into the table, causing it to vibrate. "I was just walking along the street and then BANG! A cop walking right by me gets shot in the head, these zealots start swarming times square and then pull a loud of mutants out of these trucks. They were gonna kill them Fury, they were gonna kill every last one of them, and then **they **arrived."

"They aren't heroes Michael, they didn't go through the program and we have no prior evidence of them even existing," Fury said.

"But they arrived at the right time and did the right thing. Do you know what that feels like Fury? Doing the right thing? Cause just turning your back on it and saying 'eventually I'll get to it' is wrong!"

"You listen to me, I've got responsibilities, and I have to prioritise what incidents and threats I respond to."

"Thanks, I bet that's a real comfort to the mutants who are now living in prison camps, who right this second are probably being tortured simply because they exist," Michael explained.

"You are turning this into a bigger problem then it has to be!"

"Human right abuses are never exaggerated Fury, now I've answered your question, they inspired me to do the right thing for a change," Michael turned his head away from the general, ending the interview on his own whim.

Fury sighed as he opened the door.

"Your father paid your bail, your free to go, the world doesn't go the way you want it to Michael, the reality is that good things happen and nothing can be done about it," Fury explained.

Michael picked up his jersey and walked past Fury, ignoring the man. A limo waited by the station, its doors opening as Michael approached. He climbed into the car, sitting on its fine leather seats. Across from him stood a man his opposite, with finely cut hair and an even finer suit.

"I assume you refused Fury's job offer again," the man said.

Michael ignored him, looking out of the tinted window. The man shook his head in disappointment.

"Michael you are wasting your talent, being a teacher and a volunteer is a waste of a life, put your intelligence to use in a lab just like your grandfather did," Brian Van Patrick explained.

"Dad don't bring grandpa into this again, I want to couch athletes, teach them to bring out their potential not force it out of them with a needle," Michael said.

"Michael Fury needs super soldiers to keep the world safe."

"Aren't there enough, who says we have to keep making super soldiers, that's what's leading our society into this mess. We're making more disasters with these experiments and drawing our eyes away from the real concerns of this world," Michael explained.

"You cant change the world Michael, you can though give your country a fighting chance," Brian emphasized his words, nearly pleading with his son now.

"What like grandpa did, he saw what was really going on in Germany, he saw what was happening in the camps and he turned to the allies, but they did nothing, people still died there because grandpas actions weren't as direct as Schindler's or all the other righteous…"

"There are other ways to make a difference, your grandfather still made a difference!"

"Dad…"

"His super soldier has saved the world damn it…"

"DAD! There are people dying because they've done the right thing, there are people in the world who have been called criminals by twisted societies because they did the right thing, I have no right, no right at all to do anything less than them," Michael explained.

"But where do you draw the line Michael? At doing the right thing and being just another terrorist, hiding behind accusations and intentions?"

His voice was devoid of its scolding father tone and held more wisdom and compassion than before. Michael lowered his head and looked to the driver.

"Stop here please," he said.

Brian nodded to the driver and the limo stopped by the bus station.

"Part of human rights Michael is having the right to turn your back, to keep yourself safe, your grandfather did that and it saved my mother, I'll always be proud of you no matter what Michael, but I don't want to bury a martyr!" Brian explained.

"And I don't want to turn my back anymore," Michael sighed.

The young man walked away from the limo, not even giving his father a second glance. He walked through the streets, looking upon the city in the aftermath of the extraordinary event that occurred in Times Square. Everyone was discussing what had happened and Michael heard many opinions. Could the fox and the warrior have been mutants tired of being pushed? Were they super humans or heroes looking to do the right thing? There were many theories, but one that intrigued Michael came from an awed blonde haired girl.

"God must have sent them, to punish us all for our sins!"

'God,' Michael huffed.

However they got here, Michael liked to think that they were ordinary men who saw something wrong with the world and decided to change it. He smiled as he saw graffiti artists spraying a new tag over the MRD recruitment posters. It was two words Michael thought would envision what the whole world would have to do:

'_Accept change!'_

* * *

Fury let out a sigh as he entered the situation room of the Triskelion. He took a single sip from his coffee and set it down on the table. With his energy levels recharged his usual attitude returned and he faced those whom he would be briefing. Of the Ultimates he spoke with his right hand man Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye. Tony Stark couldn't, or rather wouldn't attend the briefing, which was no longer a surprise to Nick. Scott Lang sat with Thor, debating the accuracy of the god status of the Asgardians. The latest recruit to S.H.I.E.L.D. was Jessica Drew, the female Peter Parker clone. She sat with the members of Ultimate X, or as Fury had come to call them Project Runaways. This small team included their field leader Karen Grant, the woman who had formerly been known as Jean Grey, next to her sat Bruce Banner, kept under control by Karen's immensely powerful telepathy. In front of them and sitting with Jessica was Liz Allen, otherwise known as Firestar and Derek Morgan.

"You really seem to look familiar, are you sure we haven't met before?" Liz asked Jessica.

Jessica awkwardly turned away from Liz and blushed as Derek turned his head away from her. The clone was an attractive girl and more than once Fury had reprimanded his men for flirting with her. He then focused on his ex wife Monica Chang. The woman was now in charge of Project Avenger, which employed Tony's old friend and rival James Rhodes, the mass murderer and vigilante Frank Castle and the former Liberator codenamed Red Wasp.

"All right," Fury caught their attention, activating the screen behind him. "What you are seeing now are images taken directly from our observer in Times Square two nights ago. As many of you are aware two beings from another dimension seemingly randomly landed in the city, our agent reported that they met up with former members of the X-men and the Fantastic Four."

"Are we bringing in any of the other members for this op?" Monica asked.

"No, I doubt Sue Storm will want to arrest her brother…"

"Is it going to come to that?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, right now we're discussing the situation, you've all seen the you tube and face book videos as well as the censored news footage. These two beings used power beyond our initial threat assessment and destroyed the Nimrod fleet. Right now we theorise they contain destructive powers potentially equal to that of the Phoenix," Fury focused his gaze on Karen, measuring her shock.

"That's impossible, the Phoenix can fly into the deepest reaches of space in a matter of seconds and bring life to…"

"He said destructive power Miss Grant, everything else remains to be see!"

The gathered agents and super humans looked to the doorway as Kabuto stepped into the room. He was wearing his white shirt and purple overalls, smirking as he pressed his glasses up his nose.

"Who the fuck is that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Everyone, meet a native from the dimension the two threats came from, Kabuto Yakushi," Fury said.

"You don't look Chinese," Liz said.

"Much of our world's culture is similar to Japan, which really has nothing in common with China," Kabuto smirked.

Liz blushed in embarrassment as Monica shot her a glare.

"The two 'threats' you refer to are missing ninjas from my village Konoha. One killed his entire clan, and the other destroyed our village. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Kabuto pressed the buttons on the table, highlighting the zoomed images that portrayed Naruto and Sasuke's faces.

"Wow, the blondes a real cutie, especially with those whisker marks but that dark haired guy is really hot," Liz sighed.

"They're supposed to be ninjas? They don't exactly scream stealth," Hawkeye said.

"They just scream," Frank added. "But if we're supposed to take them out I want to know exactly what they did before I start shooting kids," the Punisher explained.

"Oh they aren't mere teenagers, they both lived incredibly hard lives. You see the blonde one Naruto Uzumaki was someone I once admired," Kabuto admitted.

"Why exactly?" Jessica asked.

"He never knew his parents, his mother died in child birth and his father, a war criminal known as the Yellow Flash sealed a demon into the infant child. Our Hokage took the child in and showed him much kindness. Yet the entire village rejected Naruto, no matter how hard he worked they wouldn't accept him, alls they saw was the demon that killed their comrades. Every day Naruto was chased and beaten by the villagers, and at times mortally wounded by the very ninja that were assigned to protect him. His own sensei Iruka refused to teach him the necessary skills to survive as a ninja!"

"Those foul villagers, how could they do such a thing to a child?" Thor asked.

Kabuto repressed the urge to laugh as he turned to the supposed god.

"But Naruto got back up and he worked hard, eventually becoming a ninja and even forming a friendship with the only child of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke Uchiha was a prodigy amongst the Uchiha, their pride and joy, but there was something wrong with that child, he looked for too much power and even began pursuing forbidden Uchiha techniques. Those black flames were all a result of the Uchiha Sharingan, gained when Sasuke killed the most important person in his life, his girlfriend Sakura Haruno!"

"But where does Naruto fit into all of this?" Scott asked.

"They were best friends, when Sasuke fled Naruto was sent to pursue him. Despite the difficulty Naruto succeeded and brought Sasuke home. But instead of praising him, they shunned him, they said that he should have killed Sasuke, his only friend, can you imagine how hard it must have been for Naruto?"

"It was the last straw wasn't it?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Naruto wasn't going to put up with the abuse anymore. He went mad, surrendering himself to the demon and destroying the village, killing everyone, even the Hokage. I and a few others survived, we warned the other villages but Naruto had chosen an ally from the rubble of the village."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Karen said.

Kabuto nodded his head, faking a glare at Naruto and Sasuke.

"They led other missing ninjas in an attack against the other villages, beginning our fourth Shinobi war, we slowly turned the tide and eventually cornered them. Sasuke and Naruto attempted to destroy us in a suicide attack, colliding their own signature moves together. Unexpectedly they opened a tear in the walls separating our worlds, I don't entirely know of the science behind what they did, regardless of how it happened its happened and they're now here to wreak havoc on your world," he explained.

The heroes sat with a mix of shock and awe at the story. Fury looked to Karen for answers.

"**His thoughts are so focused, I cant even tell if he's lying or not," **she spoke telepathically and eyed Kabuto suspiciously as she looked between her and Fury.

"That's the situation people, when we're ready we'll find them, the Avengers and Runaways will be the first wave, take them down covertly and if that fails, the Ultimates will take over," Fury explained.

The others either nodded or saluted to confirm the General's order. He dismissed them and each team went their separate ways. Frank would most likely go back to hunting the streets until Fury called on him again. Part of their deal was for Frank to occasionally do a favour for Fury and in return Fury would let him carry on his 'war' on crime.

"Oh excuse me General, but could I speak with Miss Grant for a moment?" Kabuto asked.

Fury looked over at Karen, whom nodded her head in agreement. They were both confident that whatever Kabuto had to say or do would be no problem for a former avatar of the Phoenix. He walked past Karen, giving her a reassuring pat. The man then stopped and shot Kabuto a one eyed glared. The ninja sheepishly got off of Fury's chair, raising his hands in surrender.

"Remember helmet, I've got my eye on you," Fury said.

'How corny can you get,' Kabuto thought, causing Karen to chuckle.

Nick walked out of the room, leaving Karen and Kabuto alone. He crossed his legs as he sat in a meditative pose.

"Wont you join me Miss Grant, there was something I was meaning to ask you," Kabuto said.

"What is it?" Karen asked, sitting in front of Kabuto.

"Well I noticed that you were trying to read my mind, please understand that I like my privacy, not only because I have important plans that'll change this world but also because, well I have had a difficult life and I have made mistakes, mistakes I hope to make up for," Kabuto explained.

"I know about those," Karen sighed.

"Yes, you've had a difficult life to haven't you?" Kabuto asked.

"Being put in a mental hospital, becoming a hero only for it all to end when my entire species is condemned, but I also learn that I'm not the next phase in evolution, I and everyone else like me is just an experiment," Karen explained.

"Yes, Fury told me about the X-men and I managed to come to my own conclusions, I could understand why you'd want to be someone else. My whole life has been about changing myself, about hiding behind personas and at one point in my life I even tried to become someone. But I fought a man whom convinced me to be my own person," Kabuto sighed as he thought of his battle between the Uchiha brothers.

"Who was he?" Karen asked.

"Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's big brother," Kabuto smirked.

Karen gasped as looked to the cameras throughout the room.

"Don't bother, they can't hear what we're talking about, you're currently in a Genjutsu, one that's interacting directly with your telepathy. Alls they see is two people sitting down and having a rather interesting (though they'll think its boring) conversation about the cultural differences of our worlds. Don't be alarmed Miss Grant, I don't intend to hurt you, in fact I really wanted to help you!"

"Help me how?" Karen asked suspiciously.

"By releasing you from the Genjutsu you've trapped yourself in," Kabuto smiled as Karen widened her eyes. "Lets face it, you've hidden who you really are, built a persona of bitterness and sorrow and even given yourself a new name. I learnt the hard way that its better to be yourself, to be your own person, don't you agree…Miss Grant?"

Karen nodded her head as the dye on her hair slithered away, like an upwards rain storm. Her natural red hair seemed to shine in the light and she looked Kabuto in the eyes, smiling at him.

"Call me Jean Grey!"

* * *

Mary Jane Watson had more than once in the past few months considered suicide. At every point in the day she would be in her bathroom and she'd look at the objects in the room. She'd see herself in the mirror and consider breaking it, using the shards as blades for her wrists. Or she'd look at the assortment of antidepressants and heart treatment pills her mother kept (rather secretly from the rest of the neighbourhood) and entertain the thought of an overdose. In Mary Jane's eyes her life was over because it no longer had him in it. After the funeral she gave herself a purpose, to ruin General Fury. But he ruined it by showing her the truth that he was really just an old man filled with regret. She still hated him for Peter's death, but she understood that in some ways the world needed Nick Fury.

'But the world needed Peter too, not this other guy that's replaced him,' she thought bitterly.

If Peter had seen what was going on with the mutants then he would have spoken out. People would have seen him as a hero and they would have followed him. But he was gone, gone and forgotten by the rest of the world. Yet she was still here and once again in front of this mirror. Her mother was out, either shopping or trying to get another therapist (for herself, not Mary Jane) and for once Mary Jane didn't contemplate suicide because just two days ago she had seen something that had filled her with hope. She'd been there at Times Square and she saw **them!**

"The golden fox and the dark warrior," she whispered the name she had coined.

She'd recorded them on her phone, posted it on the Internet and even before the real media wrote an article of her own. It had been small but simple and stated that the two mysterious teenagers had stood against the government, against a whole army to save lives. Now the only thing Mary Jane contemplated was the next step of her plan. She removed her jewellery, throwing it into the bath, then got a wet tissue and traced it across her mouth. Mary Jane threw the now red tissue into the bath with her wrist and finger bands. She discarded all of her lipstick and any makeup she once kept in the house. Her clothes had already been thrown into the trash, she'd searched through her wardrobe to find the clothes she never wore. Gone were the styled dressed and feminine outfits she once wore, replaced by baggy cargo trousers and a hoody that did nothing to compliment her model frame. She took the contact lenses, putting them into her eyes, and then shattered her glasses against the bath.

"You can do this," she told herself as she picked up the scissors.

They were for cutting paper, so cutting her hair was extra difficult. Not just because of the unsuitable tools, but because Peter had always liked her hair. She cut away strand after strand, trimming it until it was just the right length. Her long hair was gone, cut so short that it couldn't be styled into anything beautiful anymore. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the sink, clogged by her own hair. She took the showerhead and the brown dye (again something her mother kept from the town, she was a natural redhead) and began changing the hair even further. When all was done and her hair was dry, Mar Jane looked at her new self in the mirror. No makeup and no smile but still she had hope. She had to find those two boys; she had to know what drove them. Throwing her phone against the wall, Mary Jane packed the cameras she had bought into her duffel bag and gathered the cash her mom kept in her room.

"Mary Jane guess what, May and Gwen are back," Anna Watson arrived moments too late.

The woman looked at the note on the dinner table. She fell to her knees, overcome by grief as she read the words her daughter wrote:

'_Don't try to find me!'_

* * *

May and Gwen smiled as they walked into their home. Stark had been kind enough to keep it off the market, pulling strings to make sure the house would be waiting for them. Gwen jumped onto the sofa, sighing in relief.

"I know I suggested leaving, but I've really missed this place," she said.

"I know," May smiled.

She hadn't lived here long, but the best year of her life had been spent here. It was here where she had raised not one, but three incredible boys, all she hoped would go on to great things. But the world they lived in was cruel and it tore them away from their dreams. Tobi appeared out of the wall, as if he was actually part of it. He returned to his natural form, placing his fan blade on the dinner table.

"No bugs I see," he muttered.

"Yeah that does seem strange, I thought they would have made nests by now," Gwen chuckled.

"Not those kind of bugs," May sighed.

"No I actually meant no insects like cockroaches," Gwen shivered at Tobi's statement, "Moths, ants and…" Tobi paused, knowing that if he said spiders he would have bought up bad memories for the two women.

He watched May walk up the stairs, no doubt intending to unpack.

"I wonder if the phones still working, I want to ask Mary Jane about those two guys that appeared in Times Square," Gwen said as she picked up the phone. "Well I suppose asking Stark to pay our electric bill would be too much," she sighed and put the phone down.

"Mr Tobi!"

The masked man looked to the stairs and tilted his head in curiosity. May walked into the living room, carrying a pile of men's clothes.

"These belonged to my husband, you look like you could fit into them, we certainly cant have you wearing that cloak all the time," May smiled as she placed them on the table.

Tobi stroked his chin, intrigued by May's point. He couldn't just keep to the shadows, sometimes the best way to hide was in plain sight. His scars would be easy to explain since everyone was sympathising with Ultimatum victims.

"You are right, thank you Mrs Parker," Tobi picked up one of the black shirts, slightly admiring the fabric.

"Excellent, Gwen and I will leave you alone for a moment," May said.

"Mrs Parker please wait," Tobi said.

May and Gwen stopped at the door, turning to Tobi.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay and for keeping my presence a secret from Mr Stark, but I think it would be better if we did this here," Tobi raised his hand to his mask.

May and Gwen gasped as the man pulled off his mask. He placed the mask on the table and flashed an innocent 'ear to ear' grin.

"And please enough 'Mr Tobi', call me by my real name, Obito Uchiha!"

Next Chapter 8: The City and the Village

* * *

I know my reveal wasnt as climatic and dramatic as the manga reveal, but there will be more drama later on. Next time the Creator and his children of tomorrow cross into Naruto's world and turn their sights on one particular village.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Marvel

Hey guys I'm back with another update, this time we focus on the Naruto world as it recovers from Naruto and Sasuke's disappearence. Just in time for an attack by the children of tomorrow. Meanwhile things heat up on 1610 as the events of the second volume of Ultimate X-men begins. Some more, lesser known Marvel mutants make their debut along with characters that have already been introduced in Ultimate, although I've put a more loyal spin to them.

Anyway I hope everyone enjoys the chapter

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 8: The city and the village

The fourth great ninja war was over, but its end came at a heavy price. Madara Uchiha's moons eye plan had been averted, stopped by Naruto and Sasuke's combined interference. The shinobi alliance was now firm, as the Kage's honoured the 'sacrifice' of Naruto Uzumaki. Those few ninja that had managed to reach the valley of the end witnessed Sasuke and Naruto's final clash. Kakashi explained that the explosions must have killed them both, yet no bodies were recovered. There wasn't even a trace of their cells or Chakra left, and she knew this for a fact. After all she had the most powerful Dojutsu (or at least one of) in the village. But even though she was not a sensor type ninja, she felt it.

Hinata Hyuuga believed with all her heart and soul that Naruto Uzumaki, the hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja she'd fallen in love with was still alive. Somehow he and Sasuke were still alive, so it was still possible for Naruto to keep his promise to save the Uchiha, even though most in the village would say that Sasuke didn't deserve it. Whatever his decision, whether it would be to stop the traitor or save him, Hinata was willing to support and forever follow the man she loved. She looked at the grave stone of the two shinobi and shook her head.

'No,' she thought, they couldn't be dead.

When the war ended the ninja villages maintained trade and supported one another in rebuilding. Thanks to Tsunade, the Kages survived their encounter with Madara. Tsunade however was now unable to perform the Jutsu that maintained her youth and vitality. She silently retired, along with the old ninja council. A new daimyo had taken power and agreed to the election of a new village council. Hinata's father Hiashi was still a member, but new additions included Shikamaru, whom accepted the position to get away from the busy life of a shinobi. Shizune had also taken a seat at the council, whilst Sakura, depressed over the loss of her team mates now worked full time as a medical doctor.

As for Naruto and Sasuke, they had both been remembered in different ways. Naruto was proclaimed a hero and the architect of the new peace. Iruka had built a new training program that assisted people like Naruto, orphans or children that had difficulty grasping certain subjects of ninjutsu. Naruto had been posthumously awarded the title of Sixth Hokage, though only in name as his face wouldn't be put onto the Hokage monument. In the cloud village, Killer Bee attempted to create a rap in dedication to Naruto, but his big brother the Raikage settled for naming the theatre hall after the blonde (after clothes lining Bee). Gaara maintained a strong alliance with Konoha in honour of his friend, though that served as the one and sufficient way for him to honour the Uzumaki. Neither the Mizukage or Tsuchikage had had much interaction with Naruto, but they still chose to honour him in their own ways. The Tsuchikage had given Naruto the same status his father had, a one man army to immediately retreat from if encountered. However the Mizukage researched Naruto's encounter with Haku and instead granted funds to give those with Kekki Genkai status as upper class ninja.

Sasuke however was revered as a traitor and no monument was built in his honour. But Sakura chose to remember her teammates as they were. Using her strength one last time Sakura built a statue with the assistance of the artists who designed the Hokage monuments. The statue was of both Naruto and Sasuke, stood side by side as they once were as teammates. Sakura had placed the statue on team seven's old training ground so that future generations could remember the strong bond Sasuke and Naruto had and the consequences of those bonds breaking.

Life slowly moved on, but still the feeling of Sasuke and Naruto's deaths lingered like a sting. Every day Hinata looked at the grave stones, both set side by side. It was everyday that when asked Hinata would say the same thing.

"They are not dead," she refused the idea that both ninja, both friends would die like that.

'He never goes back on his word, he's going to rule as Hokage, with Sasuke right beside him,' Hinata thought as she turned away from the stones.

Walking down the path of the cemetery, Hinata raised her head slightly as she saw Kakashi approach. Like her Kakashi would always visit the graves in the early hours of morning. Remembering his students was his new reason for being late. They walked past one another, not needing to trade words or comfort. Hinata sighed as she left the cemetery. This was the world they lived in now, or at least the world she lived in. A world that felt empty without the one thing that made her happy.

* * *

It was called the city. A simple name for a world of simple philosophies. The law was simple, follow your role, improve and evolve or you die. This city, a sentient structure would grow, evolve and improve, thus the people that lived in it were forced to do the same. The creator, a genius had created the city and together with his first chosen had created the perfect society. There were no wants, only needs and purpose. Every child was born with a role and its name would be that role. Genetic imperfections were cast aside so as to not corrupt the perfect society. The creator looked over his ever-improving city, a city that had taken thousands of years to build. His power had allowed him to expand his mind and think of the impossible, creating a city that expanded yet never aged. But it still wasn't enough, more needed to be done.

"Knowledge is the Ultimate power," the fifth teacher told his students, all of whom would soon be given their roles. "We are preparing to expand and give the gift of our society to the world our creator left behind, and soon we will be ready to return to that world and expand our city. Then once that is done the creator and the city will lead us beyond that world's galaxy, beyond that reality," he explained, teaching the class as he was meant to.

The creator marvelled at his discoveries, the parallel Earths and alternate dimensions. These dimensions would be the picking ground for his new subjects, his new children. He saw the power the fox and the warrior commanded and decided that if the city was to improve it would need to understand these powers. So turning to the deepest parts of the N-zone, the creator searched and found the math. This world had weapons and clothing identical to the ones that had appeared in needed to take a test subject, a weak subject yet powerful enough to measure the full potential of the abilities this world's inhabitants commanded.

"Creator we have found one, a small community referred to as a 'village'," one of the observers stated.

"Yes fifth observer I recognise that that place is small enough to be defined as a village, but its location would match the term hidden village, a village hidden by the forest. More data is needed," the creator stated.

"Yes creator, the inhabitants seem to be rebuilding, they are disorganised, no one person has been assigned to a specific task, are we to expand our society to this region?"

"No sixth observer, this place will serve as the picking ground," the creator emotionlessly said as he focused his gaze on the community. "This place is primitive though and in need of improvement, once we have all that we need we shall return!"

"Yes creator, I shall inform the first speaker, he shall lead the swords into battle!"

"This is not a war, this is an experiment, and these primitive beings are the subjects. I will give the order, release the first harvester!"

This was the creator's world, a world with purpose but no happiness.

* * *

Tea at the Hyuuga compound was a silent thing. After all the Hyuuga family wasn't a clan led by their emotions. Occasionally though they would have a conversation.

"A Jounin? Me?"

Hinata looked at her father in shock, nearly spilling her tea. He simply nodded his head, tilting the liquid down his mouth.

"The Jounin exams will be held without delays, they will be carried out at the land of cloud, you and many others of your generation will be sent there to represent our village. There will be a formal announcement soon but your actions during the war have already earned you the right to take part," Hiashi explained.

"What about my team mates?" Hinata asked.

"Jounin exams are not always carried out as team exercises, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame performed admirably during the war and have also been considered for the exams but the clan heads withdrew their names, feeling that they needed to study their clan Jutsus more."

"Father, you recommended my name didn't you?"

"Myself as well as several other members of the council, you have improved exceptionally well despite the absence of your sensei," Hiasha said before taking another sip.

Hinata resisted the urge to cry. To be told of an improvement was the equivalent of an 'I'm proud of you' in the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi had even begun honouring Naruto's memory by restructuring the policies concerning the branch family. Those of Neji's generation still bore the control seal, though any generation after would not be branded. In fact Neji and his generation of branch family members bore their brands with a sense of pride. Neji himself was being considered for leadership of the branch clans, as well as special Jounin rank, which would grant him the privilege of teaching a squad of genin. He was a well-respected man now, not just amongst his teammates but the branch family as well, who saw him as an example to follow.

'Everyone's improved, not just me,' Hinata smiled.

"However your actions will still reflect on the village and the clan, I expect you to act with the discipline befitting your status," Hiashi said, looking at his daughter in a firm but fair manner.

"Yes father, I will not let the village or the clan down," Hinata bowed her head.

After finishing tea, Hinata went out for her usual walk through the village. She planned to meet up with her teammates and tell them the good news. On the other side of the village however, members of the 'Konoha heroes' as they had been dubbed gathered for a very different reason.

"Oh he's so cute," Ino Yamakana squealed as she looked upon a newborn baby.

Ino, Shizune and Ten-Ten gathered around Kurenai, whom cradled her newborn son. Hiruzen Naruto Sarutobi was a Sarutobi child, he had his mother's grace though Kurenai knew that in the future he'd come to look like the males of the Sarutobi family. Konohamaru smiled at his cousin, laughing as the baby giggled at him.

"He really likes your scarf Konohamaru, but try not to teach him bad habits," a fierce glint shined in Kurenai's eyes, causing the genin to back away.

"So no sexy Jutsu Konohamaru," Ino warned.

Konohamaru sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Across from Kurenai's table sat Yamato, Kakashi and Gai, all of whom observed the scene with a smile.

"Yosh, such a magnificent thing, the earliest stages of youth and innocence, so much potential in someone so small, don't you agree Kakashi?" Gai asked, turning to his 'rival'.

"Hm, did you say something?"

'HE ALWAYS NEEDS TO ACT COOL!' Gai thought as he fell off his chair.

"Oh here comes Sai," Ino smiled as the pale ninja landed on the balcony.

With Danzo's death came the abandonment of the Root organisation. Sai was now free in every sense of the world. He pulled a package out of his bag, offering it to Kurenai.

"I have read that its customary for a child to be given a present on their birthday, I felt that this would be an appropriate one," Sai explained.

"Oooh let me open it," Ten-Ten said, only for Ino to grab the side of the package.

Sai cringed slightly as the two girls glared at one another. Kurenai coughed, causing the Kunoichis to let the package go. She put Hiruzen into the crib and took the package from Sai.

"Thank you for the gift Sai," Kurenai smiled as she began unwrapping it.

Kurenai gasped, tears near falling from her face.

"OI Sai, what did you get?" Ten-Ten asked, aiming a fierce gaze at the artist.

"Oh its okay, it's a beautiful gift," Kurenai flipped the frame around, showing the group what Sai had done.

He had drawn a picture of little Hiruzen's father and grandfather, stood side by side. Both Ten-Ten and Ino joined Kurenai in tears of joy, with Sai looking on in confusion. He took out a book, referring to it for advice on emotions.

"Hmmm, hormone levels do increase in pregnant women, could Ino and Ten-Ten also be pregnant?" Sai wondered.

The three women then suddenly turned to Sai, looking at him with bestial glares. He gulped before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The real Sai let out a breath of relief as the information filled his mind.

"I think for now I'll give the reunion a miss!"

"Hey Sai where are you…" but Chouji stopped as the pale artist jumped out of the window.

Chouji sighed as he turned to Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikamaru, Ino's going to be really mad if we're late," he told his best friend.

"What a drag, I've got this pile of paper work and I've gotta visit my godson, either way I'll get in trouble if I don't do either one," Shikamaru sighed.

He looked out of the window, gazing at the clouds. A sweat drop ran down the back of Chouji's head as he watched his friend cloud gaze.

"Um Shikamaru, this might not be the best time for that," he sheepishly laughed.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at a particular formation of clouds. They seemed to separate and tear apart, as if something was breaking them down from the inside. Suddenly, the sky blinked and a singularity appeared. It looked as if the sky was a mere canvas and someone had torn it open.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned.

Everyone in Konoha watched in shock as a machine began to flow out of the hole in the sky. It looked like a four-legged metallic creature, with wires sticking out of its back and mouth. The wires moved like tentacles, swishing and twirling around. More figures followed after the machine, men and women dressed in white suits with black circles on their chests. They were all strapped to backpacks that had huge bladed arms attached to them. Their origin was unknown but the apparent leader made their intention clear. He was the first speaker, the man who delivered the message of the city and the creator.

"Gather the appropriate subjects!"

Hinata widened her eyes as the machine landed in the middle of the village. The harvester began grabbing villagers with its tentacles, drawing them into its mouth. Hinata felt her heartbeat quicken in fear, but after a few seconds she looked at her enemies with a determined expression. She knew what she had to do. Veins appeared around her eyes as she activated the pride of the Hyuuga clan, their Dojutsu, the famed Byakugan.

"Contain the fighting to this quarter, I don't want this gushing into the rest of the village, get the civilians to safety," Genma Shiranui said as he and several Shinobi jumped into the fray.

Genma threw a volley of Shuriken into one of the swords, only for the man to block them with his mechanical arms. He turned his attention to Genma, swinging his arms at him. Genma slid underneath the arms, smirking as one of his comrades cut the arm off with a wind blade. They both widened their eyes as the arm began to repair itself, the circuitry forming fresh, new armour. One of the attackers, titled Geneticist grabbed one of the ninjas, stabbing the wires on her backpack directly into his body.

"Interesting," she hummed, data scrolling down her microscopic goggles. "The subject shows signs of a genetically superior circulatory system as well as a network for storing energy, these people all have the potential for some kind of energy manipulation. But alas this subject shows early stages of lung cancer and will most likely also develop dementia," she explained.

"You know what we do with imperfection Geneticist," the maker said.

"Yes maker, disposing of the imperfections," the Geneticist mercilessly electrocuted the ninja, frying his organs.

Hinata landed in front of several civilians, facing down the gigantic harvester machine. She scanned the machine with her Byakugan and was astonished to see that it was biomechanical. This creature had been created from a human body. She leapt towards the machine, avoiding its tentacles as she ran across its armour. Hinata jumped as several of the swords flew towards her. The Hyuuga heiress assumed her family's fighting stance, bracing herself for the inevitable attacks around her. She ducked and span around, both Swords punched one another in the face and were then knocked back by Hinata's palm strikes.

"That one seems much more capable," the Geneticist said.

The Harvester swung its arms around, crushing several shinobi against a nearby building. Suddenly, wooden branches as thick as girders wrapped around the machine's legs. Two green blurs then span into the Harvester, kicking it in the front. Lee and Gai followed through with their kicks, cracking the Harvester and throwing it back.

"GATSUUGA!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru flew into the Harvester's exposed flesh.

The dog and his master drilled through the Harvester, both wolfishly smirking as they exited the creature. But Kiba looked up and widened his eyes as the Harvester fell towards him. Ino and Ten-Ten respectively tackled Kiba and Akamaru, just as ther Harvester slammed into the ground. The Maker looked at the scene in anger. These people were primitive but they showed signs of a much greater physical evolution than ordinary humans. Kakashi landed with Genma and his group. The masked ninja cut his finger and ran through several hand signs.

"Such speed," the Geneticist said.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

The Swords braced themselves for an attack as Kakashi slammed his hand into the ground. They were not raised to be cocky, but they showed no sign of fear when they saw that Kakashi's attack was ineffective. Suddenly, two wolf like hounds burst out of the earth, slashing the two men with the huge blades they held between their mouths. Kakashi then cycled through several more hand signs, his Sharingan flaring.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

He spat a fireball from the front of his mask, consuming one of the Swords. The man screamed as his skin burned, separating him from his backpack. He landed as a burning husk, followed by his useless equipment. Genma kicked one of the Swords across the head, then spat his toothpick into the man's forehead, cutting through to his brain like a bullet.

"Byakugan!" Neji said as he ran into the street.

He and Hinata used their clan's infamous fighting style, striking the points that guaranteed maximum damage to their opponent's muscles. Neji threw his palm forward, striking a Sword and sending him flying into a building. The Geneticist focused her gaze on Neji and Hinata, in particular their abnormal eyes.

"A genetic imperfection perhaps," she said.

"Evolve Geneticist, seek new information," the creator said.

The Geneticist prepared to move on the Hyuga's, until she felt her body stop. She tried to look around, only to find that her body was completely paralysed. But she could still move her eyes and from the corner of her right eye she saw shadows wrapped around her arm.

"Shadow binding Jutsu successful," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Great job Shikamaru, I'll keep the others off your back," Chouji said as he expanded his hand and punched several Swords back.

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi yelled as he ran towards the Geneticist.

Electricity crackled in his hand and the masked ninja jumped at his target. Shikamaru released his Jutsu, giving the geneticist enough time to gasp as Kakashi stabbed his hand through her chest.

"Incredible, such power," the Maker smirked as he looked at the ninjas. "All of you evolve and target the perfect subjects first!"

"Yes Maker," the second Geneticist said.

The second Geneticist turned her attention on the Hyuugas. They showed refined fighting techniques and abilities that seemed unique to their genetic pool. The swords converged on Neji and Hinata, causing their teammates to gasp. Ten-Ten unrolled her scroll, covering on of the swords in kunai. Shino raised his hands, releasing a cloud of insects from his sleeves. They covered one of the Swords, draining him of what little Chakra his kind had, yet hadn't evolved to utilise. Neji slammed his palms into two of the swords, rupturing their hearts. He then span around, throwing his other attackers back with a whirlwind of Chakra.

"DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!" Gai yelled, kicking one of the swords in the head.

"SUCH A GREAT ENTRANCE GAI-SENSEI!" Lee eagerly joined his mentor.

Hinata struck the Chakra points of one of the Swords and then pushed the bone of his nose into his brain. She flipped back as several of the swords flew towards her.

"HINATA WATCH OUT!" Kiba yelled.

But Kiba's warnings weren't necessary, as Hinata saw her opponent coming from behind. She turned around and slammed her palm into his chest. Hinata pulled her hands back as Chakra began to glow around them. The Chakra blazed like flames, shaping themselves into lion heads.

"Full 360 degree vision," the second Geneticist whispered.

"No one has that kind of eye sight 2nd geneticist, every imperfect being has a blind spot," the Maker said.

"Yes Maker, I will endeavour to find it!"

"There is no time for such a thing, the tear we created will soon repair itself, we have already wasted too much dark energy for the one trip, find a suitable subject and bring them back!"

"Yes Maker!"

The second Geneticist narrowed her eyes at Kakashi as he took down one sword after another. Hinata killed two more swords before looking towards Kakashi. She widened her eyes as the second geneticist flew towards Kakashi. He knew she was coming, but had lost track of the enemies approaching him from behind. Hinata broke off into a run, jumping to where Kakashi was fighting. He prepared another Raikiri, but stopped as he hard someone approach from behind. Before he could even attempt a defence, Hinata slammed into the side of his attacker. Hinata struck the man's hip, breaking his bones. In a last ditch effort; the Sword swung his arm around, cutting Hinata across the belly.

"HINATA!" Ino yelled.

Kiba growled and jumped to Hinata's defence, only for one of the swords to punch him back. Shino commanded his bugs to attack the swords, but they created buzz saw blades on their arms and used them to cut apart the waves of bugs. Several swords crowded around Kakashi, and several more surrounded Hinata. They grabbed her arms and legs, preventing her from moving.

"Help Hinata," Kakashi said as Gai and Lee rushed to his aid.

The second geneticist flew in front of Hinata, wrapping her wires around her throat. Hinata screamed in agony as the surgical wires pierced her skin.

"Interesting, this energy network appears to be much more advanced than the other subjects analysed, the lenses of her eyes also appear top expand in a way that allows her to use the energy to widen her spectrum of vision," the geneticist explained.

"She has much potential, she will do," the maker said.

"But Maker, there are other subjects that would be infinitely more suitable."

"You know not to question my wisdom second Geneticist!"

"Yes Maker, it will be done," the Geneticist let go of Hinata and took to the skies with her comrades.

The Konoha ninjas watched in horror as their attackers flew high into the sky, towards the tear they had created.

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled, watching helplessly with Shino as their teammate was taken away.

The children flew into the tear with their prize, and just as quickly as they had arrived the tear closed. Konoha stood in silence at what had happened, while Kiba fell to his knees. Chouji looked to Shikimaru and was shocked to see his best friend's helpless expression. Even Kakashi was shell-shocked and what had transpired. It was Ino who asked the question on everyone's minds:

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

Hinata struggled against her bonds, thrashing around. She activated her Byakugan, only to feel a draining sensation throughout her body. Her vision began to blur, as she grew weaker. She saw a man with a weird helmet covering his eyes. He looked down at her, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Your people are interesting, your so primitive yet genetically you've come so far, and you in particular hold a genetic superiority, a mutation that none of the others have. I wonder if this is unique to your family?"

There was a long pause as the man looked at Hinata.

"Oh well, I doesn't matter, I enjoy finding out, its been so long since I haven't known anything…I'll take knowledge from this experiment and help you improve. Your mutation and abilities will evolve as they must, after all the rule of the dome is evolve or die, welcome to your new home my first spy!"

Hinata heard the hum of machines and the rotation of surgical blades. A tear fell down her face as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Naruto-kun!" she whispered.

* * *

He threw his head forward, sweating as he woke up. Naruto let out heavy breaths and wiped his eyes. Rolling out of bed, Naruto felt the cold floor. This definitely wasn't his apartment. He then remembered that this wasn't a dream. Naruto sat against the wall and let out a deep sigh.

"Everyone," he whispered, thinking of his village.

"Hey Naruto," Jason called from the doorway.

Naruto looked to the boy and his brother Joshua, the giant bug lingered behind Jason as usual. They backed away from the door as Naruto walked into the 'square' of the Morlock Tunnels. He zipped up his jacket and looked to Johnny and Bobby. They were both sat in a hurdle around a table with several other mutants. Naruto recognised them as the ones that fought beside him in Times Square. The biggest was Santo, a guy with granite skin who Bobby said looked like the Thing (whatever the hell the thing was). Next to him, twirling a football in his hand was someone who wasn't even a mutant. Grant Alexander looked like a typical jock with his short cut hair and football jersey. He wasn't too smart but he was a nice guy and open minded regarding mutants. Grant had been part of a small group of humans that followed the escaped mutants through the tunnels. Naruto and Sasuke had both been keeping the peace between the two genetic groups, which was easier than Kitty thought it would be.

"They're talking about you again," Jason said as he and Naruto approached the group.

Naruto squeezed in beside Johnny and Nils, a young blue skinned man whose arms and legs could stretch like springs; he also oddly had a hole where his heart should have been. The group was watching a video on the I-pad, a dark skinned man was sitting at a desk with an expression of dire seriousness.

"My fellow Americans," he began his speech.

'Wow, maybe when I'm Hokage I'll use something like that,' Naruto inwardly grinned.

"Our country now faces a moment of dire crisis, a few days ago Times Square was attacked by an anti mutant force known as the Purifiers, at this exact time the MRD and I managed to obtain the location of mutant citizen not just in America, but the entire planet. We uploaded this information into our Nimrod Sentinel models, but after completing the upload, the anti mutant conspirator known as Reverend Stryker used his own mutant abilities to take control of the Nimrods and used them in an attempt to kill the mutants gathered at Times Square," the man explained.

"But our buddies Naruto and Sasuke kicked their asses," Grant said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Quiet," Rogue said, walking up behind Johnny.

"William Stryker was a mutant, if his child had been alive today he too would have been a mutant, the Reverend had gone against the teachings of the church and until a few days many would have called him a traitor to his kind. Now we have not confirmed whether his killers were mutants or not, but what we do know is that they have gained a great cult following and have inspired both mutant and human Americans, I am speaking today to warn every one of you not to rally behind them. This is not a time for conflict; this is a time for adjustment, to the registration act, to the camps and to the truth, that mutants are human and like us they have been wronged, and also like us they have wronged. Earlier today MRD forces were forced to respond to a riot that had broken out in Camp Angel."

"Oh my god," Nils gasped as imaged of the battle appeared on the screen.

"Get Kitty and Bobby," Johnny said to Grant.

Johnny looked over at Rogue, who didn't seem shocked by the fact that Storm was fighting sentinels. Naruto looked at the screen with a hand on his chin. Sasuke saw the scene going on with his Sharingan, rising from his sitting position. His 'followers' all stood beside him. They included an original Morlock Caliban, a grey skinned mutant with plates on his eyebrows and cheeks; he could track mutants as well as change his form to a hulking monster. Sharpening her bone blades was Sarah, a pink haired girl with bone plates around her head and knees. She could pull bone blades out of her skin and had complete control over the bones in her body. Sarah had been the victim of a murder and had only been saved by her secondary heart. Also stood with Sasuke was Puck, a dwarf like man with a brown moustache.

"We're going there," Sasuke said.

"You'll need a way to get there, and a little bit of luck!"

Sasuke turned around, watching as his two most valuable pawns walked out of their rooms. Lavinia had been nicknamed Gargouille by her peers. She had bat like wings on her back; her skin was a pale purple colour and a prehensile tail extended down her spine. Next to her stood Domino, who slid a knife into her belt. Domino wore dark clothing including combat boots and grey fatigues, black fingerless gloves that showed her painted black nails and a black tank top. Her skin was pure white, with a black circle around her eye.

"Lavinia, I need someone to take me to Camp Angel," Sasuke said.

Lavinia walked around the Uchiha, smirking as she traced a finger across his back and shoulders.

"Your wish is my command Mon Chere," she sultry whispered.

"This isn't the time for flirting, you need to get Sasuke over to the Camp so he can free our people," Domino said.

"Keep gathering the things we'll need Domino," Sasuke ordered the girl.

Domino nodded to the Uchiha as he and Lavinia walked towards one of the tunnels. Naruto looked at the screen and watched as Sasuke left.

"All right, I'm going too," Naruto said.

"Can you fly then?" Johnny asked.

"Nope, but you can," Naruto grinned as he slapped Johnny's shoulder.

"I can…wait, you want me to carry you to Camp Angel?"

"Come on Johnny please, I need to get there and do something to help, if we don't intervene it'll turn into a massacre," Naruto explained.

"You've got a point, but Kitty…"

"Go guys, I can take care of Kitty," Nils said.

"Really? Kitty can be pretty mean sometimes, are you sure you want to do this?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I know how to deal with…aggressive personalities," Nils sighed as he lowered his head.

"Okay then, I'll do it, but let me just get something from my room," Johnny said as he ran towards his room.

"Don't take too long," Naruto slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

He looked at the sight of Storm, a former hero starting a rebellion. Whether these actions came as a result of his own didn't matter, he would fight them all if necessary and end the cycle of hatred.

Next Chapter 9: The Cycle of Hatred

* * *

hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time Naruto and Sasuke dive right into the events of Ultimate X-men 10, both with their own lessons to teach the angered mass of mutants.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Marvel

Here it is, another update, I know it was pretty quick but I felt inspired and I had a free day, so this chapter was easy for me to write. ANyway this takes some dialogue from Ultimate X-men 10, but has a very different outcome

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 9: The cycle of hatred

The mutants were tired of being prisoners. One mutant in particular was tired of being lied to. Ororo Munroe trusted those in charge of Camp Angel, she cooperated with the hope that working within the system would gradually make things better for her people. But still people like Stacy X encouraged hatred, and with seemingly good reason. The guards of Camp Angel were far from powerless; there were whispers throughout the camp of what went on in the basements. Ororo tried, yet even her patience had a limit. When mutants were declared experiments, that was when she grew tired. Abandoning the garbs of a nurse and cutting her hair, Ororo donned a suit for battle. She unleashed the Storm and triggered the rebellion at Camp Angel. Inspired by the events at Times Square, the mutants fought back, destroying the walls that imprisoned them. They discovered that rumours had been truth and mourned their losses. Ororo herself found her friend Piotr, a former X-man like her. He freed himself and they hugged for the first time in months.

Now they were free and in control of the Camp. The guards were their prisoners and they would claim their reckoning. John Walker knew this day would come, it was why he'd try to be firm, to establish dominance over those with power. He looked to his friend and mentor Colonel Lake. The Colonel was a family man, just a few months away from retirement and this whole mess happened.

'Damn you Cooper,' John thought.

The MRD was supposed to respond to mutant 'uprisings' yet there was no sign of a rescue coming. But John didn't lower his head in defeat. He'd only been following orders, and he wasn't ashamed of that. Colonel Lake was however; he'd always said that they needed to be firm but fair with the mutants. Now they were sat, tied up on a stage with a madwoman calling for their execution.

"This is not murder! This is Justice!" Stacy X declared.

The whole camp had gathered to watch the woman speak.

"In their society, they say if a man kills another, he should be put to death! In their society, they say in war killing is permissible. Well, we've seen the bodies of our murdered brothers and sister that they hid in the lower levels! And we know this is a war! So who can condemn us for this? History will call us revolutionaries!"

"Or butchers."

Everyone turned and watched as Storm walked through the crowd.

"Certainly not heroes, and as the person who began this uprising…"

"That doesn't make you our leader!" Stacy glared at Ororo.

"Never said it does," Ororo said as she stepped onto the stage. But I do think it entitles me to have my voice heard, listen to me, all of you. If you want to talk about freedom, about no longer sitting in their prisons, waiting for them to realise the erro of their ways then I am with you. But this…this is something else."

As Ororo spoke, two men who had been deemed saviours raced to Camp Hammond. Johnny carried Naruto in his Chakra form, drifting around, unable to even go in a straight line.

"God your heavy," Johnny groaned.

"And your costume looks stupid, what's the four about anyway?" Naruto asked.

"You've got your symbol and I've got mine!"

Meanwhile Sasuke remained calm as Lavinia flew him across the desert. She seemed to enjoy digging her talon like legs into Sasuke's shoulders, even ripping his shirt slightly.

"You might have to get a new shirt after this, although it'll be much better if you go shirtless," she sultry winked at the Uchiha.

"Last night, the world told us that we aren't the next step in evolution, that we weren't God's chosen. That were abnormalities, freaks. But I say that's up to us to decide! I say no matter how we were created, we can still inherit the future. But not because of our powers but because of our choices. Because we rejected the fear and violence and hatred of what came before us, if we do that then we'll have a true revolution on our hands. The man who taught me…Charles Xavier…he was a hero to our cause. He believed that we could be something better. Not to rule but to help and some of you look at where we are now and you mock him. You say his dream failed, that he was delusional. But Charles Xavier wasn't killed by them, he was killed by one of us."

The gathered mutants lowered their heads and remembered the day Charles Xavier died. Some say that mutants everywhere felt his death. He had fought for human rights and the dream that mutants could leave peacefully with humans. But someone who had once been a brother to him murdered him. Storm turned to the mutants, her gaze firm and resolve clear.

"So we should decide who we are and if we still want to be the future, then here's where we decide what kind of future we're living."

"You cant just…"

"No I cant Stacy, so I say we put it to a vote!"

Stacy X shook her head and turned to the crowd.

"No names, 'X' means they die," she said.

"One vote, 'O' means they live."

John watched the mutants hand out pieces of paper and decide their fate. Some thought, others didn't even need a moment to decide what they saw as the right thing. He looked to his colleagues, all of them nervous, some even afraid. The mutants put their votes into a bin and a blue skinned girl bought it to the stage. One of the older mutants, a technopath by the name of Madison Jeffries sat as the mediator, counting the votes and putting them into piles.

"I don't believe this," he gasped.

"What is it?" Stacy asked.

"It's a tie," he said.

"Impossible," Ororo said.

"I've counted twice, do we…do we flip a coin?" Madison asked.

Stacy turned to the crowd, intent on seeing blood.

"We vote again!" she said with a wave of her hand. "Someone will have changed their mind…"

"No. I believe I can settle this…"

The mutants whispered amongst themselves as Piotr walked through the crowd. He was clad in his armoured form, the form of Colossus.

"My vote is yet to be counted yes?" Piotr asked.

"He cant…"

"He has as much right as any other," Ororo interrupted Stacy, smiling at her friend.

"Fine. You want to be lambs? Wait here for your slaughter, we're going home, we're going to take back what's ours," Stacy sighed as she began to walk off the stage.

"Thank you Peter," Ororo said, patting Colossus's shoulder.

"No Storm…that is not my choice," he growled as he turned to the prisoners.

"Peter…oh god…"

"Stand," Colossus said firmly.

"Peter, don't do this!"

"I said STAND!" Piotr yelled.

Ororo saw the anger in her friend's eyes and knew that he was intent on revenge.

"Its all right Ororo," Colonel Lake said, nervously standing.

Colossus walked towards him, towering over the shorter man.

"Listen to me son…I know how angry you are…"

"No…you do not!" Colossus growled.

But before the metal giant could even touch the man, two claws of pure energy grabbed them both, prying them away from one another. The mutants looked up in outrage as Johnny and Naruto flew into the camp.

"That's enough," Naruto growled, making his Chakra claws disappear.

Colossus looked at Naruto and glared at the boy in anger.

"How dare you interfere, you don't have the right to…"

"Shut up! You people would leave a person's life to a vote?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto's right, what your doing is wrong, if they have to pay them let them be judged in a court of law, we're supposed to be better than this," Johnny explained.

"YOUR NOT EVEN MUTANTS!" Stacy X yelled at the two arrivals.

"And what is a mutant huh? Someone honesty explain it to me," Naruto said, looking at both Storm and Colossus. "Are you the next step in evolution? Are you science experiments? Or are you just people looking to make a future for yourselves regardless of what people call you? Because from what I'm seeing now, if you people are the ones to decide the next step for humanity then I know without a shred of doubt that the future you'll create will be a world that isn't worth living in," Naruto explained.

Colossus began walking towards Naruto, glaring at the boy.

"You don't have the right to decide that, what makes you believe that anyway?" he asked.

"Because you're carrying on the cycle of hatred," Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the giant, his eyes fixed in a determined expression.

Storm widened her eyes slightly at Naruto's words. Despite his appearance and naïve outlook, he had wisdom. But whether his wisdom was akin to that of Xavier had yet to be seen.

"Cycle of hatred?" Colossus looked at Naruto in confusion.

"One person wrongs another, and that person seeks revenge, but the person they kill might have family and in return they'll hate that person for taking their loved one away, don't you see that it becomes an endless cycle of violence and hatred unless someone stops it!"

Colossus lowered his head for a moment before looking at Naruto. The Shinobi's eyes softened as Colossus lowered his hands. Suddenly, Piotr punched Naruto across the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"NARUTO!" Johnny yelled.

"YOUR PATHETIC! A NAÏVE CHILD GRASPING AT A DREAM! I HAVE BEEN WRONGED WE'VE ALL BEEN WRONGED AND SOME IGNORANT FOOL HAS NO RIGHT TO LECTURE ME!"

Storm looked at Colossus in fear as the man marched towards the prisoners. Never in all the years that she had known Piotr had she seen him this angry. Johnny threw fireball at Colossus, only for the man to backhand him, knocking him out. Ororo looked at hole in the wall and despite its 'Naruto shape' didn't laugh. She knew that someone would die this day, the crowd was roaring for it after all. Colossus raised his hand, intent on crushing Colonel Lake's head.

"IT HAS TO STOP!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of Colossus. He caught Colossus's fist and prepared a Chakra claw. Forming the talons into a fist shape, Naruto punched Colossus clean across the cheek, sending him sliding across the stage. He then leapt behind Colossus, using his Chakra claws to grip Colossus in a full nelson. They stood in place, Colossus struggling to break free.

"Calm down, your not thinking rationally, if you do this you'll only be justifying their actions," Naruto explained.

"I've gotten tired of it all, fighting for a dream that's impossible to achieve!"

"It only becomes impossible if you give up!"

"It wasn't even my dream!"

"That doesn't mean you can't make the dream your own!"

Colossus threw Naruto off of him, grabbing him by his head and slamming him into the ground. He raised his fist and swung it down towards Naruto's chest. Naruto quickly went through a series of simple ninja signs. As soon as Colossus struck his stomach, the table Jeffries had used during the voting replaced Naruto. Madison looked at Naruto in shock as the ninja sighed in relief. He quickly widened his eyes as Colossus's fist slammed into Naruto's cheek, sending him sliding across the ground.

"What do you know? Have you ever been tortured for no reason at all?" Colossus asked as he walked towards Naruto.

"I've suffered, I've known people that have suffered and I've hated just like you, just like all of you!" Naruto said to the crowd. "But I found it in my heart to forgive them, and I changed them by proving them wrong!"

"So you think that makes you better than us? Letting people walk all over you?" Stacy X asked.

Naruto blinked slightly as he noticed Colossus's angered expression fade. The giant shook his head and then glared at Naruto. Despite this however, Naruto remained focused on Stacy X.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT MAKES ME!" Naruto yelled.

Stacy X widened her eyes as Naruto created two Kage Bushins. He ran with both at his side, one taking on the Chakra form. Colossus swung his fist at the third clone, which jumped over his shoulder and onto his back.

"For the longest time the villagers looked at me with hatred in their eyes, they ignored me and told their kids to ignore me. I grew up without friends because they all thought of me as a demon," Naruto explained as his other two clones began hitting Colossus in the chest and face.

"They didn't torture you did they?" Colossus asked.

"No, but the potential for it was always there, if not for the old man Hokage they probably would have taken it that far. I was ridiculed for wishing to become Hokage, the leader of our village; I wanted them to acknowledge me, not just as a ninja but as a person too. Then I made friends, I realised that my problems weren't so big anymore, because I had people like Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Granny Tsunade and the Pervy sage. When Jiraiya was killed, I grew angry, I wanted revenge and when I thought the girl that loved me died I became consumed by the hatred," Naruto jumped off of Colossus's back, creating another clone to help him with forming a Rasengan.

"What changed?" Storm asked.

"I talked to my enemy, to the guy that destroyed my village. He said that my people had wronged him, that they had killed his precious people. That's when I realised that there was a cycle of hatred that would only end if we all stopped and understood one another," Naruto said.

'Where is he getting this power from,' Stacy X wondered. 'Colossus has beaten people stronger than himself, he should be ripping that boy apart, how can he be so powerful?'

"I swear, I will end it, without compromise," Naruto growled as he completed the Rasengan.

Colossus ran forward, swinging his fist towards Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto roared as he slammed the attack into Colossus's chest.

Piotr gasped as his armoured form creaked. He was then thrown back, landing off the stage and just inches from Stacy X. Stacy X backed away in horror as Naruto glared at her.

"It's the people that manipulate these conflicts that should be stopped," Naruto said.

"He's right!"

Stacy X gasped, feeling a blade touch her neck.

"Stop this now or I will kill you," Sasuke said.

Storm walked to Colossus's side, checking him for injuries. He shook his head, as if waking up from a sleep.

"It feels like a fogs been lifted," Piotr said.

"Its over Peter, its over," Storm hushed her friend before turning to Stacy X. "You manipulated him, you've been manipulating everyone's anger, that's why people followed you," Storm explained.

Stacy grit her teeth together as Storm walked towards her. Sasuke sheathed his sword and calmly stepped back. The mutants gasped as Ororo punched Stacy across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"I sensed it too, people were conflicted, but their anger calmed whenever you focused on me," Naruto said.

"I was clearing their minds…"

"Shut up, you were manipulating us to achieve your own selfish ends!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Stacy yelled at Ororo.

Ororo stepped back in shock as tears began to run down Stacy's eyes.

"The wave hit and everyone condemned us to live like this, my friend was killed simply for defending himself and worse, they said his death was necessary. How can I forgive, when my hatred is so strong, how can Xavier's dream of peace ever be achieved when the world is cursed with this cycle…what have you got to say about that huh?" Stacy asked, looking up at Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. He then looked at the people gathered, all looking at him for an answer. Slowly he looked Stacy X in the eyes and squeezed his hands into fists. In his mind he had already formed his answer, an answer given to him long ago.

"Then…I will break the curse. If there's such a thing as peace I will find it! I wont give up!"

Storm, Stacy and every mutant gathered looked at Naruto with a mix of shock and admiration. Colossus got off the floor, limping over to Naruto and looking him in the eyes.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, thank you for stopping me, I know I would have regretted it in the long run, I was just so angry, so tired of being the victim!"

"Your only a victim if you stop enduring," Naruto said.

"But what about them, are we just going to let them go without punishment?" Stacy X asked.

"Not without punishment," Sasuke said.

Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously as he stepped onto the stage. He looked at Colonel Lake and John, huffing as he left them alone. Sasuke instead turned to the other guards.

"You people can walk away, if you do one thing…look directly into my eyes," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to settle this fairly, people want justice, so do I, but killing these people would accomplish nothing, they aren't the ones in charge. So I'm going to do the next best thing and ensure they don't fight us again," Sasuke explained.

He turned to the guards, frowning at them as they cowered.

"Look at me," he whispered just loud enough for them to hear. "LOOK AT ME!" he yelled.

They looked into his eyes, his Mangekyou Sharingan. Suddenly, they began to scream as they all felt unimaginable pain. They were electrocuted, filled with drugs, shot and beaten, whatever manner of death that the mutants had suffered was now given to the guards. John and Lake widened their eyes as the men's heads slammed against the floor. Each one had a look of complete shock, whilst some even had spit hanging from their mouths.

"What did you do?" Ororo asked him.

"I put them under a Genjutsu and put each of them through all the tortures or suffering their victims had gone through," Sasuke explained.

"It would have been better to kill them," Stacy said.

"No, cause then you'd be playing right into their hands," Sasuke raised his head, smirking slightly.

"Oh no," Storm gasped.

The mutants cried out in fear as sentinels floated through the air. Some were the gigantic models used during the days of the X-men, others were human sized and shaped. John grit his teeth together as he struggled against the ropes.

"That bitch," he growled.

"What is it John?" Colonel Lake asked.

"Cooper, she deliberately held back the support, she wanted us to get killed so she could justify a full scale attack against the mutants," John explained.

"Oh god, Cooper you fool," Lake sighed.

Johnny shook his head as he woke up. He looked up in the sky and sheepishly laughed at the gathered Sentinels. Sasuke surrounded himself with the flames and bones of his first Susanoo state and drew his sword. Storm was about to get the children to leave when a sound echoed across the camp. It was like the hum of a machine, accompanied by a chorus of electrical sparks.

"Perimeter has been formed," one of the Sentinel pilots, said. "We've released the Ultimaton!"

Naruto and Sasuke both stood their ground as electricity began sparking around the camp. They knew that it wasn't from Sasuke or even Ororo. A distortion suddenly appeared on stage and the mutants screamed as an armoured figure appeared on stage. It had pure black armour, with blue lines glowing across it. Whether it was a machine or a man in armour neither Sasuke nor Naruto knew. Alls they knew was that it looked intimidating and powerful. Its bulky shoulders had glowing blue circles on them and pumps of some kind on the arms and chest. The helmet had a singular eye, which released a blue steam of some kind.

"Great, I thought this was too easy," Naruto sighed as he took on his upgraded Chakra form.

The Ultimaton threw its hand forward, releasing a blast that consumed the two ninjas. Kitty watched the scene happen from the Morlock tunnels, gritting her teeth together as the others gasped. She lowered her head, hoping that by some miracle Naruto and Sasuke survived and would come back to them.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. now offered him all the materials he needed. Kabuto remarked that Orochimaru would have loved the lab set up, but laugh at how the supposed 'scientists' had squandered the resources they had. Kabuto had been given a guard and supervisor in Jean, which worked out well for him. The red head sat watching him work, seemingly remaining silent. But her telepathy allowed them to communicate in ways the cameras couldn't pick up.

"**Fury suspects that you were lying!"**

Kabuto smiled as he tilted his glasses and put some of his samples through the latest tests.

'Of course he suspects, he doesn't trust me, but the others believe my story…its actually quite sad how stupid they are,' Kabuto thought.

"**Oh misunderstandings and misinformation in common, we wouldn't be super heroes if we hadn't fought one another before the big team up," **Jean explained.

'But the amount of times they fought each other and ignored the big threats is ridiculous, just think how many lives they could have saved if they worked together. They could have been this planet's mightiest heroes, but no, actually being a hero is too much for them.'

"**What do you mean?"**

'You see they dress up, but when it comes to actually doing what a hero would do they'd buckle, they wouldn't even put the effort in. A real hero would work to change the world they live in, the biggest wrong of this planet is the issue with mutants and they haven't done a thing about it. Even the mighty Thor who claims to have come to save the Earth isn't doing a thing, that my dear is why they will fail to stop Naruto!'

"**You really look up to Naruto don't you?"**

'You'll find out why when you meet him, in fact I'm hoping they'll all find out, Naruto Uzumaki, his will to never give up, that is what makes him the ultimate hero…even with the whole world against him he'll fight to right a wrong!'

"Can you really resurrect Scott?" Jean asked.

"Not just Scott, but anyone else you've ever lost, we're going to need them for what's to come," Kabuto said.

"**What is coming Kabuto?"**

Kabuto smirked as he turned to Jean, looking her in the eyes.

"Something worse than Apocalypse," he grinned as Jean gasped.

He'd make sure this world was ready, not just for the storm Naruto would unleash but what would follow soon after.

Next Chapter 10: The ultimate mutant

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, Ultimaton is a version of the character introduced in New X-men (or was it Weapon X? I never remember) so dont go telling me I spelt Ultimatum wrong, cause Ultimatum isn't his name.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Marvel

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 10: The ultimate mutant

The mutant prisoners looked at Ultimaton, the MRD's newest anti mutant weapon. Smoke had now replaced where Sasuke and Naruto once stood. Johnny grit his teeth together, flames rising from his shoulders. His anger reached its peak and he finally transformed. Flames consumed his body, glowing and growing in intensity. Storm and the other mutants stepped away from Johnny as his old red form took on a blue colour.

"YOU BASTARD!" Johnny yelled.

He suddenly flew into the air and threw flurries of fireballs at Ultimaton. The blue orbs exploded as they slammed into the machine, pushing it backwards in mere steps. Ultimaton raised its hand, firing a blast of ice at the fiery man. But the Human Torch now lived up to his name, melting the ice and evaporating the water. He flew directly at Ultimaton and slammed his fist into the machine's helmet. The surface of the helmet glowed from the heat of Johnny's punch. Johnny then bought his hand around and fired a point blank blast, throwing Ultimaton backwards. The former member of the Fantastic Four landed on the stage, setting the wood underneath him alight as he stared at the crater Ultimaton had landed through.

"Johnny Storm, please calm down," Storm said.

Her eyes became white and water began to pelt down on Johnny. But not even the rainstorm of a flood could extinguish the flames; they only served to calm them.

"Its not over," Johnny growled.

"STORM!" John yelled.

Ororo turned to the soldier, recognising the determined expression on his face.

"I know how to get us out of here," he said.

Ultimaton suddenly flew out of the crater, grabbing Johnny by his neck. It swung its arm around, throwing the teenager through the wall of the camp. Johnny fired another blast, only for Ultimaton to block it with a barrier. The machine then raised its hand, releasing blasts of energy and electricity. Johnny flew out of the way of the blasts, moving like a jet evading missiles. He flew around Ultimaton at astonishing speeds, creating a vortex of blue flame. Suddenly, Ultimaton spread its arms out and unleashed a shockwave that threw Johnny into one of the watchtowers.

"Guido, I need you to throw me at that thing," Peter said, pointing at Ultimaton.

A giant of a mutant stepped out of the crowd; he possessed muscles far bigger than even the Hulk and wore goggles around his eyes.

"Sure thing Colossus, and its Strong Guy," Guido corrected.

"Don't tell me your one of those 'slave name' types?"

"Colossus suits you much better than Piotr," Guido grinned.

Strong Guy picked Peter up and threw him towards Ultimaton. Peter changed into his armoured form and punched Ultimaton across the head. The pair slammed into the ground, with Colossus continually striking Ultimaton. He dented its helmet, battered its armour and crushed some of its skin. Blood began to spread across Peter's hands as he battered the machine, until it ceased moving. Colossus breathed heavily, stepping off of Ultimaton's crushed formed.

"Its ovmmmf…" Ultimaton's hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Colossus by his mouth.

Ultimaton's wounds, and even its armour suddenly began to regenerate. The healing effect was instant, faster than Peter had ever seen. Then the machine fired a blast into Peter's mouth, throwing him back like a ragdoll. Strong Guy stampeded towards Ultimaton, pulling his fist back. They slammed their fists together, releasing a shockwave that threw the people around them back.

"Ororo, we need to get out of here now, gather the kids quickly," John said.

"He's right Ororo, we cant afford to surrender," Lake said.

Storm hesitantly nodded her head, calling for the child or teenage mutants to come to her side. Strong Guy swung his arm at Ultimaton, only for the machine to phase through him. Ultimaton passed through Strong Guy's body, then grabbed the back of his head. Electricity passed through Guido's body, but it merely made him laugh.

"Idiot, I absorb kinetic energy and force, it makes me strong," Strong Guy growled.

His muscles began to expand, until he towered above Ultimaton. Strong Guy backhanded his opponent, sending him flying through Guido's fellow mutants, even crushing some.

"Oh no, I…I didn't mean to do that," Guido gasped.

"GUIDO WATCH OUT!" Stacy X yelled.

But the young woman's warning came too late. Guido turned around, shocked to see Ultimaton standing before him. Ultimaton grabbed Guido's head and in one moment and very little concentration, the mutant powerhouse's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Blood oozed out of his nostrils and ears and foam gushed from his mouth. Suddenly, two blurs flew into Ultimaton, slamming their attacks into its shoulders.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two ninjas cut through Ultimaton's shoulders, ripping off its arms. They slid across the floor, stopping at Ororo's feet. The two young men were both in a mess, dirt covered their skin and most of their clothes were torn. Naruto clutched the forehead guard of his burnt headband and Sasuke leant on his sword for support.

"You two survived," John said in astonishment.

"Barely, we're near exhausted, is the big guy okay?" Naruto asked.

"He might as well be dead," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked to where Guido now lay, his goggles were cracked and foam now leaked from his mouth.

"He lobotomised him," Ororo said.

Naruto slammed his fist into the ground and let out a yell. He turned around and ran straight towards Ultimaton, launching himself towards the machine. The ninja slammed his fist into Ultimaton's head, but a surge of electricity knocked Naruto back. Ultimaton then teleported in a cloud of yellow smoke, appearing where Naruto would land. It kicked Naruto into the air, then repeated the process of teleport and kick, knocking Naruto around like a pinball. Finally Ultimaton stopped and fired a red optic blast, ripping through Naruto's chest.

"You will burn for that," Colossus growled.

Wires suddenly began to shoot out of Ulimaton's stumps, reattaching its severed arms. Naruto coughed out puddles of blood, with many mutants surrounding him. They stopped and looked up as the Sentinels and flying MRD troopers aimed their lights at them.

"You are all under arrest, surrender peacefully," one of the troopers announced over his speakerphone.

Sasuke stood up and brushed Gargouille off of him. He charged his sword with electricity and ran towards Ultimaton. The young Uchiha dragged his sword across Ultimaton's armour, and then jumped off of its shoulder. Sasuke threw his sword into the air, cycling through various hand signs. Johnny flew at Ultimaton and fired a blast at the machine, just as Sasuke spat a fireball from his mouth. The Uchiha flames formed a dragon shape, merging with Johnny's blue flames as they slammed into Ultimaton.

"Did that do it?" Johnny asked.

The flames separated, revealing an untouched Ultimaton. Sasuke grabbed his sword and swung it down at Ultimaton, the sword made contact with Ultimaton's armour, sending a cut across the machine's shoulder. Ultimaton thrust its hand forward, releasing a gust of wind that threw Sasuke back. Gargouille flew to intercept the Uchiha, grabbing him in midair.

"Now might be a good time to take that escape the soldier offered," she said.

"EVERYONE INTO THE TUNNEL!" John yelled.

"DO NOT MOVE!" the Sentinel yelled back.

A dark skinned mutant fired a pink blast from his hand, blowing off the Sentinel's head.

"Go, all of you get going now," the young man said.

"Thank you Bishop," A blonde haired girl said.

"No problem Petra, just get yourself and the others out of here," Bishop said.

Petra and the other mutants with her were ready to run. But they suddenly fell to the floor, covered in bruises. Bishop turned, just in time to receive a punch across the face. He looked to his attacker, seeing a young woman dressed in a black suit. She had white streaks running through her black hair and held a look of amusement.

"Forty renegade mutants down Miss Cooper," she said, before knocking Bishop unconscious.

"Well done Aurora, Radius proceed with the capture of the other targets," Cooper said.

One of the Sentinels opened their chest panels, revealing a brown haired man in a suit like Aurora's. He raised his hand, creating a force field around Johnny. Radius then redirected Johnny's flight path, sending him slamming into Colossus's back.

"Johnny, are you all right?" Peter asked.

Naruto clutched his chest as he forced himself off of the floor. The mutants around him watched in astonishment. His expression made his intent clear, only death would keep him down. He held out his hand, chakra swirling around his palm. John, Storm, Colossus and even Ultimaton watched as the young blonde prepared his signature attack.

"He's fighting on through sheer force of will," John said.

He opened the hatch, ushering the mutant children to climb into the sewers. Some of his men helped them down the ladder, whilst others kept watch. Storm slid down the ladder, followed closely by John. Lake looked down into the sewers and at the sentinels and MRD troopers gathering up the mutants. Sasuke and Gargouille landed beside him, both shooting him a glare.

"Colonel what are you waiting for?" John asked.

"Go, get out of here now," Lake said.

"But what about you and the others?"

"I'll do what I can for them, John, expect a call as soon as I find out where they're being taken," Lake explained.

Sasuke and Gargouille climbed down into the sewers, leaving Lake to shut the hatch. Ultimaton fired another blast at Naruto, knocking him through the wall of the camp. Naruto slowly rose to his feet, the Rasengan still swirling in his hand.

"I wont give up, I'll never give up," he growled.

Ultimaton phased through the walls of the camp, looking down at the ninja still fighting on. Naruto ran at the machine again, only for it to fire a blast of compressed air, throwing the young ninja across the desert. Again Naruto got up and again he was knocked down, this time by an energy blast. Ultimaton looked Naruto in the eyes as the young man's eyes conveyed his determination. The machine bought a hand to its head before letting out a bestial roar. It dived towards Naruto, punching him in the gut. Naruto felt his vision blur, but his hearing remained clear as he heard a sound he had heard once before.

SNIKT!

Naruto coughed as Ultimaton pulled its hand away, revealing three holes in the ninja's chest. The young man fell to his knees, clutching his chest as blood dripped onto the sand. Ultimaton growled as it backed away from Naruto. Valerie Cooper looked at the screen monitoring Ultimaton's systems.

"Shut Ultimaton down," she ordered the technical experts.

"But we may need his assistance in cleaning up the rest of the mutants," one of them said.

"It…that thing is no longer human, its no longer even an animal, shut it down and bring it and the target onto the ship," Cooper explained.

The men nodded their heads and began typing at their consoles. Ultimaton suddenly stopped moving as sentinels landed around it. They picked both Ultimaton and Naruto up, flying towards the carrier. The surviving mutants were fitted with power dampening collars. Valerie walked around the camp, nodding to the staff that saluted her. She looked down at the body of Strong Guy in disdain.

"Send this one to the lab, we'll need to analyse his mutation, try to fit it to Ultimaton," she told one of the scientists.

"I thought Ultimaton could use any mutant power, considering he was…"

"**It's **body can absorb any mutation into its body, its body and cells heal at an accelerated rate, allowing it to repair the damage caused by the grafts, the armour also allows it to accept the mutations we force onto it," Valerie explained.

"Director Cooper!"

"Ah Colonel Lake, perhaps you could explain to me what happened here," she turned to the colonel with a frown on her face.

"You know what happened, you announced mutants weren't the next step in evolution, then you deliberately waited for them to take over the camp," Lake explained.

"That's a rather serious accusation Colonel, I have the best interests of these mutants and your men in mind," Valerie said.

Lake gestured to the destruction and the dead mutants around him, needing no words to prove his point. Valerie lowered her head for but a moment before she turned to the stretcher carrying Naruto. It had various electronic devices attached to it, included a helmet on Naruto's head that kept his mind in stasis.

"Where are the other mutants, and your right hand man John Walker?" Valerie asked.

"Colonel William Lake, serial number 378904," the man said, crossing his arms as he looked at Valerie with an empty expression.

"Colonel as the leading authority in mutant containment I am ordering you to tell me what you know," Cooper growled.

"Colonel William Lake, serial number 378904!"

Cooper huffed before walking away. She gestured to the MRD troopers, who grabbed Lake's arms and bound them in cuffs. Valerie climbed into her transport, taking a final look at the camp before she looked away. The MRD left the remains of Camp Angel behind, along with its hundreds of inhabitants.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!"

It turned out that John's escape route led to the same system of sewers linked to the Morlock tunnels. Of course Kitty was less than pleased to meet Ororo, and even less pleased to see that Sasuke had returned without Naruto. She stared the Uchiha in the eyes, chastising him like a commanding officer.

"While Naruto and Johnny were risking their lives you ran away and left them for god knows what the MRD plans to do to them," Kitty explained.

"Your one to talk about running away," Sasuke retorted.

"Easy Kitty," Bobby said, gripping Kitty's shoulders lightly.

"I don't care what kind of tactics you had in mind, we don't leave a man behind," Kitty said.

"The fate of Peter Parker speaks otherwise!"

Suddenly, Kitty punched Sasuke across the face, sending him flying into the wall. Gargouille and Puck were already rushing to help their leader, while Domino pointed her knife at Kitty's throat.

"Are you crazy girl?" she asked.

"I was simply speaking the truth," Sasuke brushed Puck and Gargouille off as he walked to the centre of the Morlock settlement. "But if you're so angry, why don't you turn that anger on those that have wronged you? I do not speak of the soldiers, but those at the top, Valerie Cooper and Nicholas Fury, these are the ones with authority and power, the ones that could end your suffering. Then there are those that think they are greater then them, this 'congress' you all whisper of. These are the ones responsible for your suffering!"

The mutants looked amongst themselves, unsure of whether to believe the Uchiha's words. Kitty lowered her head slightly as Ororo walked to her side.

"I'm glad your safe Kitty, but Sasuke is right in at least one thing, we need to take the fight to Cooper, we need to save Peter," Storm explained.

Upon hearing the name Kitty didn't think of the giant Russian, but the skinny Queens boy she had fallen in love with. She walked to her room and came out wearing her Shroud outfit.

"Anyone who wants to rescue their friends come with me," Kitty said.

"I'm going," Sasuke said.

"To rescue Naruto, or for something else?" Kitty asked.

"It doesn't matter," the Uchiha crossed his arms and turned to find some new clothes.

"I'm going too, I can at least keep Cooper occupied," John said.

"This isn't your fight Major, why would you help us?" Ororo asked.

"Its not for you, its for the colonel, he thought this could actually work, us humans and mutants living together peacefully," the man explained.

"Yes, if we can end the cycle of hatred then there might just be a way," Ororo sighed.

"Cycle of hatred, what does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"Its something Naruto spoke of, he seems to be wise for his age," Ororo said.

"Naruto's an idiot, but he's also a nice guy," Kitty sighed.

"If you guys are going to rescue Naruto, then I want to come too," Nils said.

"Me too," Santo slammed his fists together.

"We'll need stealth more than power, you can come Nils but…I'm going to regret this, we need Sasuke and his people," Kitty turned to Sasuke's room as the Uchiha walked out.

Sasuke now wore black cargo trousers with a black shirt and boots. He had kept his armbands and now sheathed his sword on his back. His 'followers' all walked beside him as he nodded to Kitty.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

* * *

Colonel Lake had been sitting in the interrogation room for the better part of an hour. Valerie Cooper had yet to see him. He began thinking she was too busy questioning Naruto, a task he guessed wouldn't be easy. The door opened and Lake widened his eyes at who entered. General Fury threw a file onto the table and sat in front of the colonel.

"Good to see you again colonel, I'm glad you survived the angel incident," Fury said.

"It was Stacy X sir, she used her powers to invoke violence amongst the populace, if not for that boy none of us would be alive," Lake sighed.

"By that boy I assume you mean Naruto Uzumaki?" Fury asked.

"So that's his name, yes he saved our lives, and I suppose you could say opened them," Lake lowered his head as he smiled.

Fury leant back and sighed. He suspected Kabuto was manipulating him in some way.

"So what did he do exactly? What did he say?" the general asked.

"He told me about a cycle of hatred that had consumed humanity and if that cycled continued, we'd all inevitably kill one another. It had flaws true, but it was a compelling argument, overcoming your hatred and making the world a better place. Naruto convinced Colossus to put down his hatred, even though my men had been torturing him, and I had done nothing to stop it," Lake explained.

"It seems I've been wrong about Naruto," Fury sighed.

"General before you go, let me ask you something, is it true that Cooper delayed the reinforcements?" Lake asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Fury said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto shook his head as he awoke from unconsciousness. His vision cleared and he looked at his surroundings. Glass walls of some kind gave him a view of the armed guards surrounding him. He got off the floor; looking at the overalls he had been dressed in.

'Well at least they're orange,' he thought.

The young man looked at the woman standing in the centre of the guards. His eyes narrowed into a frown, every instinct told him not to trust this woman. She pulled a clipboard off of one of the soldiers and looked at it for a moment before turning her eyes to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to your new home, Camp Neverland!"

Next Chapter 11: Breakout

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ultimate Marvel

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I'm back now and I hope this update doesn't disappoint, and to make up for the time lost I've also included a little preview at the end of what more you can expect.

* * *

The Ultimate Saviours

Chapter 11: Breakout

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to your new home, Camp Neverland! I am Valerie Cooper director of the mutant response division," Valerie was a woman who always went straight down to business.

Naruto sat on the floor with his legs crossed together. He picked his ear as Cooper walked around his cell, he noticed she took notes and realised that whatever she was trying to present this as it was obviously some kind of research test.

"I've received very limited information from General Fury though I can safely assume that he knows more about you than we do. However many people believe you are a mutant, either the new Magneto or the new Professor X, and considering very few people know the truth about these camps then I could hold you here on the grounds that you are a dangerous mutant in need of a home and protection both for the public and yourself," she explained.

Naruto remained silent as the woman said her piece.

"General Fury is interested in anything that gives him an edge, either he'll turn you into one of his super powered operatives or he'll most likely lock you away and throw away the key in a place not even the fabled Hawkeye will be able to find. You understand what I'm saying don't you, you could either stay here with the mutants you want to protect or you can go to Fury where you'll most likely be locked up or enslaved," Valerie turned to Naruto and waited for him to make some kind of response.

He said something she didn't understand at all.

"_You've got real big boobs, like Tsunade ba-chan!" _Naruto flashed his fox like grin, speaking in his original language.

Valerie and even her guards looked at the boy oddly; there wasn't a single person in the room that spoke Japanese. Cooper walked out of the room and began addressing what Intel her operatives were able to recover. As she did this, Naruto yawned and began stretching his legs. The guards raised their rifles as he crossed his fingers together. He created two copies of himself, one started doing squats and the other did push ups. As his clones exercised Naruto created more clones. Four let out deep breaths and blew at the window until it turned white. Another set out clones dragged their fingers across the glass, drawing near perfect replicas of the Hokage Monument.

"_OI BAKA!" _ Naruto yelled at one of his clones.

The clone had drawn a pair of breasts underneath Tsunade's face, much to the amusement of the soldiers. Valerie shook her head at the show and grit her teeth together.

"I bet Fury doesn't have to put up with this," she growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Neverland facility, Kitty and her makeshift team of X-men began their infiltration mission.

"Caliban found them Kitty," a grey skinned mutant with a bony physique looked over one of the rocks.

Jimmy and Kitty looked through a pair of binoculars, whilst Sasuke used his Sharingan to analyse the structure of the prison. John shook his head through his own binoculars, seeing a great deal of soldiers publicly humiliating some mutants.

"This isn't what the project was supposed to stand for," he said.

"What was it supposed to stand for handsome? Torturing prisoners inside the basement as opposed to the open air?" Domino asked.

"We can debate later, right now we need to free Naruto," Puck said.

"Naruto not mutant, Caliban cant detect him, can find Colossus though," Caliban explained.

"I could try teleporting inside, but I might end up teleporting through a wall of something," Nils said.

"Don't bother, I already see a good method of entry," Sasuke said.

Jimmy and Kitty looked at Sasuke and before either of them could utter a response the raven hair youth was gone.

"LOOK!" one of their teammates yelled.

They widened their eyes as Sasuke practically flew towards the camp. He drew his sword, electricity crackling off of its edge as he swung it downwards. The blade slashed though what now appeared to be a glass dome. Sasuke had used his Sharingan to analyse the weakest point of the barrier that surrounded the camp. Pulling his arm back, he slammed another Chidori into the barrier and began tearing it open. But he didn't stop there, he ran across the desert, running with a speed that left the soldier's too shocked to even fire their guns. He ran up the wall of the camp, deflecting bullets fired by the watchtower soldiers. As he sheathed his sword, Sasuke jumped off the edge of the wall and over the inside of the camp. He cycled through various hand signs before spitting out a grand fireball. The fireball shaped itself into a zodiac dragon and flew directly into a group of armoured guards. But it didn't stop with the guards, it flew and opened its mouth as it consumed one of the armouries, triggering the explosives inside it. Fire and shrapnel flew out of the resulting mushroom cloud, catching several trucks as well.

"My god," John gasped.

"I suppose that would be our entrance," Kitty sighed.

"He certainly doesn't do anything small does he?" Nils asked.

"GET A FIRE CREW DOWN HERE!"

"THE HELL WITH THAT WE NEED MORE MEN NOW!"

Sasuke rushed through the guards, rebounding off of each one he kicked. He bound one with his Chakra wires before releasing several Shuriken into the man's joints. Sliding his sword out of its sheath, Sasuke passed Chakra through the blade and ran at the guards in front of him. He deflected several bullets before slicing their rifles to bits.

'Firestyle: Phoenix Flower Jutsu' he spat several fireballs, creating further cover to use.

As Sasuke obscured the vision of the guards, Nils teleported the group directly into the camp.

"All right guys you know the plan, Puck, Jimmy and Domino go to the control room, Caliban lead Rockslide, Aimi and Paige to the mutant pens, Walker and I will try to find Naruto," Kitty explained.

"This would have been a good time to have a psychic, what about Abyss?" Domino asked.

"Please don't call me Abyss, my name's Nils, Nils Wagner!"

"Teleport back to where we watched the camp from, if we're not back in an hour assume we've failed," Kitty said.

"Good plan, lets get to work," John said.

Kitty grabbed John's shoulder and phased through the floor. Jimmy broke off into a run alongside Puck and Domino. Rockslide barged through three guards, throwing them back to give Caliban room to pass.

"Caliban can sense the other mutants, Caliban sense them this way!"

"Lead the way Golem," Santo said.

"Caliban's not creepy enough to be Golem," Paige commented.

"I'll just pretend I know what you two are talking about," Aimi sighed.

Jimmy and his group ran through the corridors inside the base. Domino had picked up a gun and began firing at the guards pursuing them. Puck however ran and bounced around corners, checking them for ambushes. They were followed data John had given them, many of the camps had the same structure, though Neverland was designed to be bigger.

"There's no way we're going to completely destroy this place in an hour, even if we do release the others," Domino said.

"The plan isn't to smash this place, is to grab our friends and get the hell out," Jimmy explained.

"Damn right," Puck muttered.

He looked at the blonde haired teen and smirked.

"I can see your father in you kid," he said.

"What?"

"I can see how James rubbed off on you, but when I look at you I see Logan," the dwarf grinned.

"Wolverine, you knew him?"

"Knew him, kid I taught the guy everything he knew about fighting, if it wasn't for me he would have been a deserting thief with some fancy claws," Puck explained.

"A midget like you taught Wolverine, please," Domino scoffed.

Puck growled before jumping forward. He bounced off the wall and struck a guard patrol, bouncing between each man. The whole squad was down in a matter of seconds.

"Wow," Domino gasped.

"Great things small packages," Jimmy muttered.

Several more guards popped out of the corner, firing their assault rifles. Domino dived for cover as Jimmy ran forward. Puck bounced off of the walls, dodging the hail of missiles, whilst Jimmy rushed straight through. He let out a feral roar as he slashed the barrels of the guns. But he didn't stop there, he slashed them in the shoulders and legs, bringing them down with crippling wounds and even making some pass out from pain alone.

"I can definitely see your father in you," Puck grinned.

"Whatever bub, lets get going," Jimmy growled.

* * *

Kitty and John phased into the underground section of the base. John put a hand to his ear, intercepting several messages with his earpiece. The security and assault teams were setting up blocks by the elevators; luckily Kitty didn't need the elevator. They walked through one of the doors and gasped at what they saw. A long metallic corridor had several windows showing the insides of labs. Kitty spotted one lab where Spiral, the mutant woman that helped them against Mojo was kept in a tube of some kind filled with green liquid. John looked through one of the windows and grit his teeth together in anger. Some of the scientists were working on a new model of the Assemble android that Captain America had destroyed.

"I didn't sign up for this," he growled.

"I never signed up for the apocalypse, but Ultimatum forced a lot of us into situations we didn't want to be in," Kitty said.

John sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"We need to find Naruto but…"

"We can't just let this go," John finished for the girl. "Stay out of sight, I've got an idea!"

Kitty phased into the floor as John entered one of the labs. He clapped his hands together, catching the attention of the scientists.

"Cant you people hear those sirens, the fires could spread to this section of the base, we need to evacuate immediately," John explained.

"We need to confirm this with director Cooper," one of the scientists said.

"Oh sure, waste time asking the den mother for permission, she's going to say the same thing I've said doc!"

"But she told us that the Weapon Plus projects are a priority," another scientist said.

"All right then, call Director Cooper, or stay with the highly explosive equipment when the fire gets down here because if, and only if any of you survive you're not going to get any sympathy or compensation because you refused to follow safety parameters," John explained.

"All right sir, we'll make our way to the evacuation point!"

The scientists began running out of the lab, as Kitty phased out of the ground. She threw her thumb up at John and moved to Spiral's cell. There was another cell beside hers but it was empty. Kitty phased through the hi tech chamber and pulled the white haired, many armed girl out. As soon as she was out of the chamber Spiral awakened and pinned Kitty to the table.

"Calm down, do you remember me?" Kitty asked.

"One of the X-men, what the hell are you doing here?" Spiral asked.

"Helping, can you tell me anything about what they were doing here?"

"They were studying our mutations, SEAR had developed a virus that was supposed to counteract the effects of our mutant powers, but something happened they didn't expect to happen, no one who took the virus lost their powers, it was as if our immune systems recognised that the supposed cure was a virus and rejected it," Spiral explained.

"Did I hear that right, someone developed a cure for mutants but the ones in this camp rejected it?" John asked as he walked into the room.

Spiral stood her ground as the man entered.

"He's cool, what more can you tell us Spiral? Did you see them take a blonde haired boy?" Kitty asked.

"I've seen them take all sorts, the head scientist Karl Lykos is obsessed with mutant genes, he was ecstatic when the SEAR cure didn't work. The man's completely insane, he threatened to cut my arms off," Spiral raised her many arms as she spoke.

"I know this place should be shut down, but our priority here is rescue, we told Nils to wait for an hour if he goes we've got no way of escaping," John explained.

Kitty nodded her head, ready to continue the search. Suddenly, a black and silver blur slammed into her side, throwing her against the wall.

"KID!" John yelled.

Aurora suddenly appeared in the room, laughing as John checked Kitty's unconscious form. The ground shook as a robot, much taller than anyone in the room walked in. The robot had a metallic jaw and its chest was covered by a black one piece.

"Manbot, deal with our guests, I've got some more pests to dispose of," Aurora said.

The robot smashed its fists together before rushing towards its two opponents. Spiral jumped over its fist, kicking off its chest and landing beside Kitty. She grabbed the girl with two of her arms and ran to the doorway. Manbot turned to pursue, but stopped as several bullets struck its head. John held his pistol, firing shot after shot at the robot. He rolled to the side, dodging Manbot's punch. Then he opened one of the doors and fired at the robot again, drawing it into a chase into the opposite lab. John fired his pistol into the air, scaring the scientists away from their work. He ran as Manbot rushed into the room, flattening several chairs with its feet.

"High tech weapons, lets see what they've been stupid enough to leave behind," John muttered to himself.

He rolled, avoiding Manbot's crushing punch. Several tables were knocked over from the force of the punch, sending several devices scattering across the floor. John picked up the first thing he found, a round circular device with a trigger and red crystal on it. He pulled the trigger as Manbot swung its fist. A red shield suddenly appeared, deflecting Manbot's punch and sending the robot stumbling back.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," John grinned as he latched the energy shield around his wrist.

He activated the shield again and slammed the edge into Manbot's chest, knocking the machine against the wall. The robot tried to backhand the soldier, but John blocked its fist and hit it across the face with his shield. He then swung the shield again, knocking off its jaw.

"HEY SOLDIER BOY!"

John turned to see Spiral standing at the doorway, holding Kitty bridal style whilst her other arms held numerous weapons. She aimed a rocket launcher at Manbot and smirked as John dived out of the way. The rocket slammed into Manbot's head, blowing it to pieces. John got off the floor and looked to Spiral as she threw the launcher aside.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"We've got someone to get out of here, let's get going," John said.

* * *

Valerie Cooper sighed in frustration. Not only was the facility's latest occupant completely annoying, but also it seemed his friends were dedicated enough to launch a rescue. And to top it off Nick Fury was at the facility, and no doubt had his own agenda. She walked to the primary command centre, seeing her staff members in uproar. They were exchanging reports and trying to get the base organised. This was not an area Val Cooper excelled at; her expertise was politics and public relations, not military. She was at a total loss for words. There was only one thing she could think to do.

"Activate the Ultimatom weapon!"

The scientists in the weapon's chamber backed away as they activated the cyborg. He raised his head, growling as the markings across his armour glowed. Like a dog he sniffed at the air and moved at super speed to find his target. Jimmy and his group had been disabling a group of guards when Ultimatom arrived. He grabbed Jimmy by the head and crashed through the wall, throwing Jimmy into the flames Sasuke had created.

"KID!" Puck yelled.

Jimmy ripped off his shirt and popped out his claws.

"You two go on ahead, I'll see if I can buy you time," the young man said.

"Come on Eugene, we need to get going," Domino said.

Puck nodded to Jimmy as he ran with Domino. Ultimatom began walking towards Jimmy, his eyes glowing as he targeted the boy. Jimmy suddenly jumped, dodging Ultimatom's optic blast. The cyborg lunged forward, grabbing Jimmy by his neck and flying into one of the watchtowers. Valerie gasped, watching the fight from one of the security terminals.

"What's going on, why isn't Ultimatom following its programming?" she asked.

"I don't know ma'am, we programmed him to attack the mutants heading to the pens," one of the technicians explained.

"It, you programmed it," she corrected.

Naruto raised his head, hearing the crashing sounds above the facility. He looked at his surroundings and saw the guards checking their radios. They were frightened, they weren't use to chaos of this magnitude. He grinned as he crossed his fingers together.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Naruto's body popped, filling his cell with smoke. The guards pointed their weapons at the cell and widened their eyes in shock. The cell had been crammed with Naruto clones and was just about ready to burst.

"Not my best idea," Naruto groaned before a clone's foot pressed his face against the glass.

The glass walls suddenly burst, releasing Naruto and the piles of clones he had formed. He crossed his fingers again, adding more and more clones to the mix. Eventually the door to his prison burst open and hundreds of Naruto's flooded into the halls of the prison facility.

"We need immediate back up down here, the prisoner has multiplied, we cant track the…" several of the clones tackled the guard, preventing him from finishing his radio report.

The hallways were filled with Naruto clones, groups of them pummelled guards or threw them around as if they were rock stars at a concert. Naruto himself however stood on a clone's shoulders and blew his tongue out at the camera. Valerie Cooper grit her teeth together in fury as reports flooded in, Naruto's makeshift army was spreading throughout the facility. The real Naruto ran as fast as he could through the hallway, having no idea where he was supposed to go. He slid to a halt as targeting lasers rested on his head.

"So you're the one whose abilities Cooper hoped to add to the Ultimatom," the new arrival said as he stepped towards Naruto.

He had a cannon of some kind attached to his arm, whilst his second arm was purely metallic. His right eye had been replaced with a cybernetic camera with a targeting laser attached to it. Other parts of his body had been replaced with blue and yellow armour.

"My name is Garrison Kane, you're going back to your cell," the cyborg growled.

"Um, my cells been destroyed," Naruto said.

Kane fired his right fist, hitting Naruto's cheek and sending him flying into the nearby door. As soon as the fist returned to its joint, the whole arm shaped itself into a blade. Naruto moved his head, barely dodging the thrust of Kane's blade arm. He fired a blast of smoke from his cannon, obscuring Naruto's vision. Naruto raised his arms defensively, only for a knee to strike his side. He quickly recovered and blocked Kane's backhand. Pushing off of the cyborg's arm, Naruto jumped out of the smoke. He created two clones and formed a Rasengan. Kane turned his right arm into a rotating blade, using it as a fan to push the smoke back towards Naruto. The ninja coughed slightly before a blast hit him in the chest.

"I can't see what all the fuss was about you, just because you saved a bunch of freaks and race traitors in Manhattan. The scientists tell me you're not a mutant, if that's the case, then your just another traitor to be treated like them," Kane explained.

"Locked up? Shot on sight? Which one?" Naruto asked.

"I've always preferred the latter choice," Kane growled.

He fired his cannon, but Naruto quickly dodged. The ninja jumped off of the wall and swung his fist at Kane. But Kane grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him across the room, firing a blast into his chest. Naruto slid back first across the hallway, hitting his head against a door.

"You will not escape from here," Kane turned his right arm into another cannon and aimed both his weapons at Naruto.

Plates on Kane's back opened, revealing two more cannons. The barrels of the cannons glowed red and were suddenly linked together by wires. They slowly formed one much bigger cannon.

"Overkill or what!" Naruto gasped.

Suddenly, Kane's cybernetic eye sparked. His weapons returned to their compartments and he fell to his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL LYKOS!" he yelled.

"Continue to engage the target, but do not terminate, is that clear Kane?" the man over the radio asked.

"Yes Professor Lykos," Kane grit his teeth together as he rose to his feet.

"The plan is simple, all Weapon X operatives are to keep the intruders occupied until preparations on the Cuckoos are complete," the man explained.

"Belay that order Lykos, Weapon 14 is not on the table," Valerie Cooper said.

"What's Weapon 14?"

Cooper and Lykos widened their eyes slightly, hearing the voice of General Fury interrupt their conversation. Nick Fury tapped his foot against the floor, holding a finger to his ear as he awaited Cooper's response.

"That is none of your concern Fury, all Weapon X operatives engage the intruders and take them into custody!"

Fury shook his head and nodded to Hawkeye and Black Widow. Monica pushed a button on her belt, engaging a cloaking device. Barton however drew his bow and began walking down the corridor. He came to his version of the perfect vantage point, a platform that overlooked the main hall of the facility, where the Naruto clones were engaging the guards in combat. Hawkeye began firing perfect shots from his bow, hitting each clone with pinpoint accuracy. Naruto felt the deaths of his clones in bursts, distracting him from his fight with Kane. The cyborg punched Naruto in the chest, knocking him through the metallic door behind him.

"This is ridiculous, where the hell is that power you showed in Manhattan? You're not even dangerous are you? You're just another freak of nature, an abomination!" Kane growled.

"Look whose talking," Naruto grinned.

Kane snarled in fury before kicking Naruto in the gut. The force of the man's kick knocked him into the wall, leaving a Naruto shaped dent. Naruto rubbed his back in pain and looked to Kane as he readied his cannon.

"Stryker was the only one who could have completely eradicated mutants, the only one who could have stopped another Ultimatum wave, but now he's gone, all there's left to do is carry on business as usual. It's the only thing we can do to prevent more deaths, I'm willing to sacrifice anything to keep it from happening, even if it means sacrificing my humanity completely," the cyborg explained.

"I get it, you lost someone because of what Magneto did," Naruto said.

Again Kane snarled and slammed his fist into Naruto's chest.

"Someone like you, couldn't possibly imagine what I've lost, what I've sacrificed to gain this much power!" Kane lifted Naruto off the floor and threw him across the room.

The orange clad ninja crashed through a display case of some kind, sending pieces of body armour and weapons scattering across the floor. Kane raised his hands and much to Naruto's shock, levitated the equipment off the ground. He threw his hand forward, sending the guns, boots and other objects he had lifted flying into Naruto, hitting him in the shoulder, head and knees. The cyborg then turned his right arm into a cannon and fired a disc like device into Naruto's chest. Tentacles of some kind burst out of the device, wrapping around Naruto and forcing him to his knees. The tentacles wrapped around Naruto's neck and bound his hands together, he yelled in pain as the tentacles stretched his arms.

'Kage Bushin!' he created two clones, sending them both at Kane.

But Kane fired an optic blast from his eye, destroying both clones.

"We got that little thin from an old Morlock that joined us, Karl gave her new abilities and better looks so that we could mimic the material of her tentacles, we also added in a little something else," Kane grinned as tentacles forced their way down Naruto's mouth.

The tentacles muffled Naruto's screams as they wrapped around his organs.

"Lykos will be fascinated by you, most of our prisoners were put into comas because of Callisto's little 'up-link', she's the living source of all those creatures, and it enables her to control those infected by them to the degree we allow her to. Personally I wanted to kill her and I'd like to order her hydras to suffocate you, but Lykos and Cooper see a use for you, they waste nothing, so unfortunate," Kane muttered.

Naruto bit down on the tentacles, growling as his eyes turned red. Red chakra appeared around his body, causing the skin of the 'hydra' creatures to bubble and melt. With a twist of his arms, Naruto broke the creatures apart, burning even the tentacles that invaded his throat. He turned to Kane and narrowed his eyes at the cyborg.

"You…are not…the only one…WHOSE LOST SOMEONE!" Naruto yelled.

Kane widened his eyes as Naruto appeared in front of him. Naruto slammed his fist into Kane's cheek, sending him flying into the wall. But much to Naruto's shock, the cyborg actually phased through the wall. Kane slid across the floor coming to a stop at Aurora's feet.

"Damn it…I didn't react in time," he cursed.

"You've been waiting to use Pryde's powers all day haven't you?" Aurora asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Kane slammed his fist into the ground and looked at Aurora. She gripped a chain attached to the collar of one of Weapon X's most unstable operatives, only kept in line by her presence. He was named Wild Child and the term was appropriate. His hair and eyes were feral, while his teeth and nails were sharp enough to cut. The shirtless man snarled, clawing at the ground as Aurora tugged his chain.

"Sick him boy," Aurora whispered.

She let go of the chain and let Wild Child loose.

* * *

Aimi, Caliban, Santo and Paige ran as fast as they could through the camp. They found what they were looking for just as a guard patrol found them. Aimi turned her fists into boulders and punched two guards, sending them flying into the walls. Paige ripped her skin, much to Santo and Caliban's shock. Her metal skin protected her from the guard's weapons and gave Aimi the distraction she needed to take the other guards down.

"Yuck," Santo shivered as Paige tore at her skin again.

"You could look away next time, I don't like it anymore than you do," the black haired girl said.

"Come on you three, we need to get the…" Paige paused as she noticed an object in the sky.

Jimmy suddenly crashed into the ground, covered in burn marks. Ultimatom slowly floated onto the ground, crossing his arms together. He tilted his head, as if taunting the four mutants into fighting him. Santo was the first to strike, running towards Ultimatom. The cyborg however lifted Rockslide off the ground and threw him into the fence that led to the containment pens.

"Ma'am, Ultimatom is engaging the intruders near the pens, we're not sure if we can hold out," a panicking guard clutched his radio and pistol, looking between the mutant intruders and the mutant prisoners.

Alexander Grant looked at the guard with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't an aggressive person, so unlike the other imprisoned mutants he had no intention of going on a warpath. The young man had been at his graduation ceremony when his powers manifested. Alls he did was move his hand, blow up a water tower, no one was hurt yet he was still locked up for it.

"Son, get out of there now, Ultimatom was supposed to prevent Hudson's group from getting to the control room, get out while the cells are still active," Fury explained over the radio.

"Fury you are not in command here," Cooper said.

"I'm taking command, under the authority granted to me by emergency powers. This camp is lost, all staff evacuate immediately," Fury smirked before turning his radio off.

Valerie widened her eyes as the people around her began abandoning their posts. She looked through the cameras and saw numerous guards and scientists leaving the areas they were assigned to. It was then that she realised Fury had projected his voice over the intercom system. Kitty shook her head as she regained consciousness. Spiral and John were releasing several more mutants from their cells.

"PETER!" she yelled, jumping into Colossus's arms.

"I knew you would come Kitty, it seems we finally have some hope Da?"

"We need to find Naruto, Caliban can't detect him because he's not a mutant," Kitty explained.

"Something tells me we just need to follow the chaos," John muttered.

"I might be able to help with that!"

John smiled as he turned to the doorway. Blake stood there, he had a black eye and his uniform was in bad shape but he was still alive.

"I heard a commotion where they were keeping me, my guards abandoned me soon after and I saw Naruto fighting Garrison Kane," Blake explained as the group followed him down the corridor.

"Garrison Kane, that vicious sadist?" John sighed.

"Who is Kane?" Kitty asked.

"A cyborg recruited under Cooper's revived Weapon X program, he used to be with the armed forces but his family was killed during Magneto's attack, his wife, daughter, even his baby son died when the wave hit the city, he had been on tour when it happened," Blake explained.

"He was always sadistic, but after that happened he went completely insane and subjected himself to the Reaver enhancements," John said.

"Reaver?"

"You faced them before, they were the cyborgs Deadpool led!"

Kane sneezed as he and Aurora walked down the corridor. They had expected to hear the sounds of battle. What they found was far from what they hoped for. Wild Child was sitting on the floor, purring as Naruto scratched the back of his ears. The young ninja looked to the door with a surprised look on his face.

"You know if we weren't fighting I'd scream over how cute you two look," Aurora said.

"We don't have time for this," Kane growled.

He aimed his cannon at the two blonde haired boys. Suddenly, John ran out of the door behind them and smacked Kane in the back of the head, knocking him out. Spiral then dived at Aurora, punching her and knocking her head against the wall. Wild Child crawled on all fours and snarled at the new arrivals.

"They're cool buddy, these people are my friends, you know friends," Naruto emphasized the word as he stepped in front of Wild Child, giving him the thumbs up sign.

Wild Child scratched his forehead and struggled to say the word Naruto spoke.

"Care to explain this?" Kitty asked.

"Animal magnetism," Piotr suggested.

"I think he's imprinted on Naruto," Blake said.

"Hey don't say that, he isn't an animal," Naruto said.

"All evidence to the contrary," John muttered as Wild Child itched his neck with his toes.

"Forget it, we need to get out of here now, Nils cant afford to wait any longer," Kitty said.

"Nils came too?" Naruto asked.

"Santo and Caliban too, and Paige and Aimi, they all came to help you escape," Kitty smiled.

Naruto shared her smile, but stopped and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What about Sasuke?"

* * *

Nick Fury smirked as he walked towards the one door at Neverland that mattered the most to Valerie Cooper. His plan had been simple, infiltrate the base, shut down the mutant containment cells and in turn shut off the locks for the door he intended on opening. He raised his hands to the release handle, but paused when he felt cold steel on his chin. Sasuke stood behind him, his hand past Fury's shoulder, holding his sword in a reverse style grip on Fury's throat.

"You really are a ninja," Fury said coolly.

"Your supposed to be in charge of this world's defence agency right? If so you allowed this all to happen, public executions, mass imprisonment of people for what they are, your just as guilty as Stryker was," Sasuke explained.

"Maybe, maybe not, but my intention was to contain the situation, to prevent more deaths by working within the system, except when Cooper started convincing the president to divert funds from S.H.I.E.L.D. to MRD I knew something was rotten about it, whatever lies behind this door will confirm my suspicions and convince me to eradicate Weapon X and the MRD, rebels like you need all the help you can get right?" Fury smirked as he looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly swung around, kicking the cloaked Monica in the chest.

"Lets see what's behind door number one," Fury said as he pulled the door open.

Sasuke turned to Fury and prepared to strike at the man with his sword. But he stopped and once again widened his eyes in shock. The people of this world had once again done something to completely disgust him.

Next Chapter 12: Wrath of Kurama

* * *

?: Hey guys, its your favourite character here, the guy Ryan Reynold's played in a movie that didn't do me right, the guy whose getting his own video game and is gonna make future appearances in this story!

…

_?: Come on, you've got to have figured it out…_

…

_Deadpool: Well just read my name, yep it's the merc with the mouth here. Man Soldier-MS took a while to update this didn't he, maybe he's got TOO MUCH NO BODY CARES ABOUT ON HERE!_

…

_Deadpool: Anyway, hopefully everybody whose Favorited this story is sticking with it, cause Soldier-MS will try for some more updates before he goes on holiday this June coming up, I'm here to present this awesome trailer of things to come as Soldier-MS's way of making it up to your guys, you can also expect to see me in the future…wait a minute…_

_Deadpool held a finger to his hear, listening to a radio message._

_Deadpool: This is the only appearance I'm going to make, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS THE ONLY APPEARANCE I'M MAKING! You cant do this, I'm the most popular character around, just think of the reviews, I've got Desmond's voice actor, I've got my own game coming out…wait why is there a line break down below?_

* * *

"The time has come, they have been feared, hated, hunted, but now they shall rise to the position they were always meant to rise to!"

He smirked as a red crystal glowed on his forehead.

"The time of the mutants has come!"

_Naruto Shippuden OST: My Name_

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto threw his hand forward, hitting Ultimatom in the chest with a Rasengan.

Nomi/Mach 2: Look at the world we live in now, do you really think anything's going to go back to the way it was?

Johnny flew into Sunfire, releasing an explosion of fire. Kitty slammed a riot shield into the ground, blocking a hail of gunfire. Sasuke drew his sword as Spiral, Warpath, Puck and Psylocke walked up behind him. Naruto ran through the facility, yelling as he approached Kane.

Naruto: No matter how bad things get, we have to believe that things can get better, we have to make those things better by holding on to what we know to be right!

Sasuke: How can you say that when you see things like this Naruto?

Obito stood in the middle of central park, wearing a black coat and looking Kabuto in the eyes.

"We both have our little schemes don't we, is yours redemption or revenge?" Kabuto asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Isn't it obvious?" Obito replied. "My goal will always be the achievement of peace, no matter the cost!"

Richards: Welcome my children, to our new tomorrow!

The Children of Tomorrow emerged from the city, invading not Europe, but New York. Naruto slammed his fist into one of the soldier's cheeks, throwing him back. He flipped over the First Knife and threw a volley of shuriken!

Richards: I will see this world burn before I allow its flaws to overtake it, your looking at perfection through ruination Naruto Uzumaki!

A woman covered in white fabric slammed her hand into Naruto's chest. He widened his eyes as he looked into her eyes.

Naruto walked past his allies, putting a white coat with red flames. He opened his eyes, showing a new resolve.

"I will save them!"

_Gackt-Zan_

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" Richards yelled as he stretched his hand at Naruto.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto roared.

Sasuke blocked a swordsman's strike. The swordsman grinned, flipping one of his red bangs back as his eye glowed a yellow colour. Spiral opened her coat, revealing an assortment of weapons. She fired the weapons, forcing MRD troopers to take cover. Jimmy popped his claws out as he faced four dark figures.

Nick Fury: Let them do as they please, right now like us they're trying to protect the world, we cant arrest them while they're still heroes to the people.

A hunched back figure wearing a Spider-man mask kicked a mugger in the chest. He fired webs from his wrists, pulling the weapons of more thugs into his reach. Miles Morales jumped from the wall and joined Naruto in attacking Kangaroo.

Michael Van Patrick: Your suggesting taking American lives, we can't condemn the Nazi's for generations and end up the same thing they've done.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his attack into Radius's barrier.

The Devil?: There is more darkness in this world then you realise, Naruto Uzumaki

Eric Lensher sat at a chair, across from Wanda and Pietro.

"IS it really you father?" Pietro asked.

"Yes, I have returned to make everything right my children," Eric smiled.

Kurama: HA! So you're supposed to be the devil right, I think I smell bullshit

Ghost Rider wrapped his chain around Naruto's Chakra form.

Jimmy: What the hell are you freaks?

A black haired girl began walking towards Jimmy. He widened her eyes as claws popped out of her wrists.

Naruto: We have to endure! We can't let go!

Kitty and Rogue watched in horror as the First Eye's stabbed Naruto with a wrist blade.

Hinata: NARUTO!

_End theme_

Sinister removed his coat, revealing the tattoos across his arm. The man who killed many young mutants to trigger the apocalypse was very much alive. He bowed to what appeared to be Ultimatom.

"The path is clear for you…En Sabah Nur!"

The Ultimate Saviours: More to come


End file.
